Team AATS (Arts)
by Davescifi
Summary: As Team RWBY comes into being, in another kingdom another group of girls also prepares to travel the world of being a huntress.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and created by Monty Oum.

Notes: ● " = verbal communication  
● ' = thought

● The time of the story starts at the same time as RWBY Vol. 1

●As little to no information has been given on Shade Academy and its staff, some info is subject to change.

 **Team AATS (ARTS)**

By: Davescifi

 **Act 0: The Coming of Team AATS.**

Part 1: Sunflower Mansion, Kingdom of Vacuo,

"All ready to go", Alex Sunflower said to herself as the girl attached her fan like weapons unto her belt. As the seventeen year old huntress to be grabbed her suitcase, she left her room, knowing she would not see it for a long time. Walking down the stairs, Alex said her goodbyes to mansion staff before meeting her parents at the door, "Mother, Father?"

"Alex", the tall, well built, man said as he looked at his daughter, "Are you sure you must do this?"

"Yes father", Alex said a bit annoyed as she had made her motives clear, "I must do this if I am to grow."

"Please be safe", Alex's mother replied, both parents knowing Alex's mind could not be changed. Alex's shook her head before hugging her parents and departing to the car, being driven by the head butler; an older, grey-haired man.

"My lady", the butler said as he opened the car door for Alex.

"Thank you Devon", Alex replied as she sat in the passenger's seat; taking one last look at the gardens, knowing soon she would be in a desert. A few moments later, Alex and Devon were on their way to the airship that would take Alex to Shade Academy.

"My lady may I ask something", Devon as asked as they stopped at a light.

"Of course" Alex answered.

"Why do you feel you have to do this", Devon asked, having known Alex since she was a baby, "The life of a huntress is a dangerous one."

"I have to do this because I need to understand the world better", Alex answered as they began to move again, "Our home has nothing left to teach. I barely even understand our own kingdom."

"I understand", Devon replied, "Please do be careful. I know it is not my place to say this but if anything happened to you..."

"I know you would", Alex said so Devon did not have to finish his sentence, "I will be careful but I will also push myself." A few minutes later, they reached the takeoff are for the airship that would lead to Shade. Soon Devon was gone and Alex walked towards the transport that would lead her to her new home, 'Alright world here I come.'

Part 2: Schnee Family Grounds: Kingdom of Atlas,

"Let's see", Talia Schnee said to herself as she checked her belongings, "Weapons check, dust supplies check, clothes check, and puzzle making materials check." Zipping up the suitcase, the blue-haired girl made her way to the door, stopping at a picture of her mother.

"You be sure to make her proud", a voice let out, causing Talia to turn and see her father.

"Does this mean you have accepted my decision to addend Shade Father", Talia asked.

"No I have not", Talia's father answered in a sigh, "However, I know you are determined to do this and you are old enough to make your own decisions."

"Thank you Father", Talia replied before giving her father a hug and taking one last look at the picture, "Goodbye Mother." Talia then proceeded to the family limo where two robots were awaiting her.

"Talia", Talia's father called out before catching up to her with a locket in his hand, "I almost forgot, take your mother with you." Talia opened the locket to find a small to find her mother's picture.

"Yes Father and thank you", Talia responded before placing the locket around her neck as her father walked away. Talia sighed as she was glad her father had not tried to stop her as she had feared.

"Allow me to place that in the trunk for you Miss Schnee", one of the machines said, breaking Talia's line of thought.

"Yes thank you", Talia responded as she handed the suitcase over to the robot and she entered the limo.

"Destination", the driver robot requested as Talia buckled her seatbelt.

"Lance Airport please", Talia said before the car stated to move. Silence won in the car as Talia used a scroll to check the latest news, finding something she didn't care for, 'Shoot, another peaceful faunus protest ruined by White Fang. Wish the military would deal with them.' Talia sighed, 'Still if this family...' Talia's line of thought was cut short as the limo reached the airport. Talia grabbed her suitcase and send the robot driver home before heading to the airship for her long flight to Vacuo.

Part 3: Tachi Clan Territory: Kingdom of Vacuo,

"Silvia, Aki, Kin come get breakfast", Silvia and Kin's mother called from the kitchen.

"Coming", three voices replied before the two cat faunus girls and one human girl came into the dining area. The older cat-tailed faunus female brought the bacon and eggs into the room along with Silver and Kin's father.

"Hi Dad", Silvia and Kin said.

"Morning Mr. Tachi", Aki added.

"Morning", Mr. Tachi answered as he scratched the area around his cat ears, A moment or two later, everyone was eating, knowing it would be the last meal they would have together for awhile, "So Silvia, Aki are you two ready to go! Weapons, clothes, supplies?"

"All set", Silvia and Aki answered in unison as Aki had made sure both Silvia's and her supplies were ready the night before.

"Do you two have to go", Kin asked, the ten-year old cat eared faunus giving a pout.

"Kin we'll be home on vacations and holidays", Silvia answered.

"And we did promise to call you on the weekends", Aki added.

"Okay", Kin sighed in defeat. Soon everyone was done eating and cleaning up before Aki and Silvia grabbed their things and headed to the front door where Mr. Tachi, Mrs. Tachi, and Kin were waiting. Kin ran up and hugged Silvia who returned the hug. A moment later, Kin hugged Aki as well, "Got to hug both of my big sisters." Aki only smiled as she returned the hug.

"Alright Kin", Mrs. Tachi said as she hugged Aki and Silvia together, "Both of you keep each other safe."

"Will do", the two huntresses to be answered before they saw Mr. Tachi place a hand on each of their heads. The two closed their eyes as they knew the man was sending them off with his blessing.

"Stay safe, stay strong as you start this new chapter in your lives. Grow in mind, body, and soul. Watch out for each other even if you find yourselves on different teams", Mr. Tachi started, "And know that no matter what happens we're proud of you both. Remember you always have a home to return to."

"Yes sir", Silvia and Aki replied before they left for the bus stop that would take them to the airport.

"So ready to go Aki", Silvia asked as she saw the bus coming.

"As ready as I can be", Aki answered, "You Silvia?" Silvia only smiled as they entered the bus and headed for the airport.

Part 4: Airport,

'More students going to Shade than I expected', Alex thought to herself as she saw a bus pull up and saw a silver haired female cat faunus and a orange haired girl exit the bus and enter the long line Alex found herself in, 'Wonder if airship lines are always this long.'

"Hey is that airship having trouble", a voice called out before everyone saw one airship with a smoking engine coming into land.

"Hey Aki what's the deal", Silvia asked before Aki activated her visor.

"Let me look", Aki replied as the visor scanned the airship and gave Aki the information she sought, "One main engine lost and the others seem to be losing power. Plus there's slight hull damage. Did they run into a Grimm?"

"Attention all passengers boarding flight T39 for Shade Academy", a voice cal out over the intercom, "Your flight will be delayed as we an emergency landing and must transfer passengers."

"Must be people from other kingdoms that are going to Shade", someone stated.

"Looks like the ship was from Atlas", another voice replied.

'I feel for those people", Alex thought as she saw the airship landed and several teenagers, including a blue haired girl with white and red clothes, walking to the end of the line.

'Unbelievable', Talia thought as she saw the ling was long, 'All these people had to wait for us. Still thank goodness we had a huntsman onboard to shake off that Nevermore.' Despite the delay, eventually everyone was onboard the airship and in the air.

Part 5: Airship,

'My first time in the air', Alex thought as she looked out the window and saw the desert like Vacuo,

"So this is what most of Vacuo is like", a voice commented. Alex turned to see it was Talia, "Did not think this much desert existed."

"You took the words out of my mouth", Alex said with a smile, "Alex Sunflower."

"Taila Schnee", Talia replied with her own smile before everyone noticed a hologram appear where the news had been playing, the hologram showing an adult male with red hair and wearing green suit coat and pants and a black dress shirt.

"Greeting our soon to be students", the man started, "I am Professor Cactus Specter. First let me state that each one of you were carefully selected for this school so we expect the real you to match the you on the paperwork. Now as all of you know, the world is a relative state of calm though there is much room for improvement. However, in order to do that we first need to protect what goodness we have and that is where you come in. All of you have shown the potential and the guts to stand as lines of defense. Your teachers, myself included, will give you the tools you need to do this. Once your ship lands, follow the lights to the main hall where the headmistress of Shade will greet you. Than the hologram disappeared.

"That greeting was different", Silvia commented.

"I actually liked it", Aki replied causing Silvia to look at her, "It was honest. Not some sugarcoated trash that the world is just fine."

"Hey look there it is", a voice stated causing everyone to look at the large series of dome like structures, the largest dome bearing the Shade Academy crest. Soon the airship landed, and everyone proceeded to the main hall, following the lights to the start of their lives as huntsmen and huntresses.

 **End of Act 0**

I hope that those who read this enjoy the first fan fiction that I have created in years and my first RWBY story. Please feel free to leave any comments as I admit I am a bit rusty on writing. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and created by Monty Oum.

Notes: ● " = verbal communication  
● ' = thought

● The time of the story starts at the same time as RWBY Vol. 1

● As little to no information has been given on Shade Academy and its staff, some info is subject to change.

 **Team AATS (ARTS)**

By: Davescifi

 **Act 1: The Birth of Team AATS.**

Part 1: Shade Academy,

"Please make sure that you have all of your belongings", one of the airship crew said as everyone grabbed their bags. However, as Aki and Silvia were about to exit, Silvia found a locket on the floor. Quickly picking it up, Siliva exited the airship and began to follow the lights along with all of the new students.

"Shade Academy has some efficient building design", Aki commented as they walked. Soon everyone was in the main hall and waiting for the headmistress.

"No", Talia said.

"What's wrong", Alex asked as she saw Talia go through her pockets.

"I lost my locket", Talia stated, "Shoot it had..."

"Is this it", Silvia asked from behind, causing Talia and Alex to turn and see Aki and Silvia who was holding out the locket, "You dropped it on the airship."

"Thank you so much", Talia said as she took the locket, "I owe you one." Before Silvia could reply, everyone saw the man from the hologram appear on the stage.

"Alright everyone listen up", Professor Specter started in front of the microphone, "Allow me to introduce your headmistress Professor Clear Voyance." Suddenly a woman in her forties with dirty blonde hair wearing a tan business outfit appeared in the room and walked to the microphone as Specter stepped aside.

"First off let me say welcome to Shade your new home as long as you meet the expectations of this school", Voyance started as she scanned the room, "I believe Professor Specter made it clear on the airship what we expect so I see no need to repeat. That being said, you as students have the right to expect the best from us as well. Now all of you have come here to improve your skills and knowledge; the question is why." Voyance paused before continuing, "Some of you seek strength not to be confused with power, some of you seek wisdom, some of you feel the drive to protect and improve the world around us, and perhaps some of you are trying find your place in this world . All of these are noble goals as varied as the different walks of life that I see you have walked. By coming here, you have completed what is only the first step. Tomorrow will be your initiation test; your second step, be ready." Professor Voyance then began to walk away with Specter taking her place.

"Alright here how it goes", Specter started, "Everyone will be sleeping in this room tonight. Sleeping bags will be issued to each person based on their size from the locker rooms where you will keep your gear. Boys will have the right side of the room, girls on the left. Now go get something to eat from the meal room and meet back here by eight, lights out at ten."

'Everyone's sleeping in the same room', Alex questioned as she thought she heard wrong.

"This will be interesting", Talia said, "Always wondered what a slumber party was like."

"Aki are you going to be okay", Silvia asked as she saw Aki grinding her teeth.

"Do I have a choice", Aki asked as she thought to herself, 'At least the room is divided.' The rest of the night went smoothly with dinner, cleaning up, and bed, everyone trying to get a good nights sleep.

Part 2: Shade Academy next morning,

"Alright people rise and shine", Professor Specter called out, "Get breakfast, get changed, and be ready to go in the next three hours. Everyone did as told, some a bit slower than others, others a bit faster. However everyone was ready before the three hour limit sending a smirk across Specter's face, "Good consider that a pop quiz. You all passed. Now follow me." Following Specter, everyone soon found themselves at the edge of a mountain, where Professor Voyance was waiting for them.

"Three minutes faster than the last freshman class", Voyance commented as she looked at a pocket watch, "Wonderful." Putting the watch away, Voyance faced the students, "Good morning"

"Good morning", everyone answered.

"Today is your initiation test", Voyance started pointed her finger to the rock and hill covered desert behind her, "Before you is the Desert of Trials where you will be tested not only by the dangers of the desert itself but also by the creatures of Grimm that inhabit it. Your goal is to find a key that will allow you come back to where I am standing. Professor Specter?"

"Right", Specter took over, "Now most of, if not all of you have been wondering how teams will be set up. Here's how it goes; you will all land at different locations and proceed back here while looking for a key. The first person you make eye contact with you are to partner up with no exceptions; if you make eye contact you are to work together. Bare in mind that person will be a part of your team for the rest of your time at Shade so tread carefully."

"Do bear in mind that you are being watched not only by us but other professors as well", Voyance added, "However, we will not intervene. Survival is your responsibly so do not be afraid to use all necessary force to protect yourselves. Not doing so may be signing your own death certificate. Are there any questions?" Voyance saw Alex raise her hand, "Yes?"

"Ma'am Professor Specter mentioned landing", Alex said, "What did he mean by that?" Voyance only grinned before she snapped her fingers. Suddenly everyone heard the wind pick up and looked to see a tornado coming right at them before the rest of the students looked at Alex, "Guess there are such things as stupid questions." Before anyone could move, the tornado picked all of the students up and launched them into the Desert of Trials.

"You enjoy doing that too much", Specter commented. to which Voyance only shook her head.

Part 3: Desert of Trials,

Aki:

"Okay how to land", Aki asked herself, "Cannot trust the sand to be deep enough, no trees, and nothing but those rock columns in front of me. Here goes nothing." Aki began to use her control over sound waves, propelling them towards the columns in front of her to slow her down before using her wrist blades to attach herself to one of the columns and climb down to the ground, "Now to find a partner. Hopefully I find Silvia."

Silvia:

"Just the wakeup call I needed", Silvia commented as she looked at her surroundings, "Going to have to use my semblance to land. Just need my shadow to connect to something..." Silvia's line of though was cut as she saw the columns in front of were projecting shadows towards her, "Perfect." As soon as Silvia's shadow touched the shadows of the rock columns, Silvia activated her power and formed the shadows into a spiral that allowed her to slide down to the ground, "Now to decide, key first or partner first. Wonder how Aki's doing"

Talia:

"Ha ha ha", Talia laughed as she cut through the air, wind going through her hair, "I've never felt so alive." Taking the view in, Talia could feel her adenine flowing. However, Talia knew she had to land, "So much for the fun." Talia than formed a Schnee Glyph to form a pillow of energy to land on, "Oh who am I kidding?" Talia landed on the pillow. rolling safely onto the ground, "Perfect landing." Dusting herself off, Talia began to walk back towards where they she had been launched from.

Alex:

'Okay this should be far enough', Alex thought as she checked how far she had flew through the air, "Now for a grand landing, "Alex proceeded to activate her semblance picturing a staircase of light before the light waves around her created the shape in her mind's eye. Alice grabbed onto the rail and walked down the stares, the stairs disappearing as her feet touched the ground. Alex took note of her surroundings and proceeded to get back to where she had been launched from, hoping to find someone nice. However, after a few minutes, Alex began to wonder if she had picked a bad time to land, "Anybody?" Suddenly, Alex heard several sounds, "What now?" Alex's question was answered as several Creep Grimms popped out of the sand and began to walk around and surround her, "Oh no you do not." Alex brought her Sun's Blades, unfolding the fan-like weapons. As one of the Creeps ran at her, Alex jumped onto its head and spun kicked it away from her before throwing one of her fans at it, the bladed edge cutting into the creature's neck and killing it. As the fan returned, another Creep tried to flank her, only to be blocked by a panel of solid light, "Nice try." Alex then kicked the panel away, the panel taking the Creep with it. The fight continued, however, one managed to catch Alex off balance and knock her to the ground planning to rip her apart, "Shoot." Suddenly several shots ran out, hitting and killing the attacking Creep, followed by a shock wave that knocked several of the other Creeps away.

"You okay", a voice asked. Alex looked and saw it was the orange haired girl; the girl offering a hand.

"Thank you", Alex replied as she grabbed Aki's hand and got up, "You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did ", Aki replied, "What kind of huntress would I be if I just walked away." Then the remaining Creeps and several new ones appeared, "It seems my shots and sound attack attracted more of them." Alex saw Aki holster her guns before a blade popped out of each of Aki's bracelets, "Shall we?"

"Lets", Alex replied before the two made quick work of the remaining Creep Grimm, "Now that that's done, maybe some introductions."

"Sounds good", Aki replied deciding to count it as a break, "Aki Muse."

"Alex Sunflower", Alex said before the two began to walk together.

Part 4: Desert of Trials: Silvia's location,

"Well what do we have here", Silvia asked as she ran into a pack of Beowolfs what came out from hiding behind the rocks, "I ran into this. Dad would have a lecture for me if he saw this. Silvia then drew her blades and prepared to defend herself as one of the Grimm ran at her, only to be cut down, "Next." Silvia found herself taking the Grimm out one by one. However, Silvia's cat-like senses felt something larger coming, "What now?" Her question was answered as the black half of a King Taijitu appeared out of the sand launching itself at her. However a symbol appeared on the ground that Silvia knew, "The Schnee family crest?" As soon as the King Taijitu's head went over the glyph, white beams of light came out and entangled the head.

"You okay", Talia asked as she ran up to Silvia. However, the white head of the King Taijitu popped out of the sand, "So there is the other half." Talia proceeded to trap it in another glyph, only this time the head dodged, "Shoot."

"You did your part", Silvia said before she used her semblance to turn her shadow into a massive blade that struck down the white head, "You want the other half?"

"Gladly", Talia answered before pointing one of her revolvers at the black head, firing a charged dust shoot that finished it, "So partners?" Silvia looked at her with an eye raised, "If this is about me being a Schnee..."

"Please relax", Silvia responded, "I refuse to judge people based family names. Besides you didn't judge me when I handed you your locket. My name's Silvia Tachi."

"Taila", Taila said with a smile as the two began to search for their key.

Part 5: Desert of Trials: Alex and Aki's Location,

"This water's okay", Aki commented as Alex and her refilled their canteens.

"Good thing you have that scanner", Alex said she as took a drink, "Otherwise it would have been a risk to drink it. Still wish we could find that key."

"Right", Aki responded before she took a drink.

"Wait what's that", Alex asked as she saw something shining in one of the rock columns. Walking over to the object, they found it to be a crystal with the Shade Academy crest, "Think this is it?"

"So far it's the best guess", Aki replied as she freed the crystal from the rock. Aki then scanned the object, "It's incomplete."

"How can you tell", Alex asked before Aki took off her visor and handed it to Alex who used it, seeing that the crystal had several cuts that would allow something to interlock with it, "Guess another group has part two."

"Than we best find them", Aki stated before they started to walk towards their destination.

Part 6: Desert of Trials: Silvia and Talia Location,

"Think this is it", Talia asked as they found their own crystal, Talia taking it out of a hill.

"It does have the school's crest on it", Talia pointed out, "Either way we need to pick up the pace. The sun is going down in a few hours which means the temperature is going to drop.

"Right", Talia replied as the two walked, "By the way, thanks again for finding my locket."

"No need to thank me twice", Silvia said as she saw Talia looking at the picture, "I do not mean to intrude is that...?"

"My Mother", Talia answered, "She died a few years ago. Now it's just my father and me."

"I'm sorry", Silvia said, "I should not have asked.

"It's okay", Talia said as she smiled, "So what about you?"

"My Mom, Dad, and two sisters", Silvia answered. before they heard gunfire that Silvia's cat ears knew too well, "Those are Aki's handguns. Come on."

"Right", Talia said as they ran towards the gunfire. Soon they found Aki and Alex fighting a group of smaller Nevermores. Talia was instantly reminding of her flight, "Not again. I hate Nevermore type Grimm."

"Feel free to join us", Alex stated as she had heard them. Silvia and Talia took the invitation and joined the fray, the four destroying the remaining bird like Grimm, "Thanks for the help."

"We meet again", Talia commented before she saw Aki and Silvia walking to each other.

"You okay sis", Silvia asked.

"I'm good", Aki answered, "You?" Silvia just smiled, "Just asking did you two find a crystal?"

"We did ", Silvia stated before she showed the crystal to Aki and noticed the one Aki was holding, "Hey it matches yours. Suddenly the two crystals flew into each other and formed a larger key shaped crystal.

"Neat", the four said before they felt the ground shake, "Oh what now?" The answer to the question came in the form of a Death Stalker. The four looked at each other and then back at the Grimm.

"Not to sound like a coward", Alex started as she knew they had little chance to beat the large Grimm.

"Run", Aki, Silvia, Talia interrupted before the four ran with the scorpion like Grimm in pursuit.

"Aki tell me you brought armor-piecing rounds", Silvia begged.

"Yes but I don't think they will work on that Stalker", Aki replied, "The armor looks too strong." Unfortunately the four found themselves at a dead end "Never mind." Aki than loaded the rounds into her guns and the others drew their weapons knowing they had to fight as the Death Stalker closed them in. Aki and Talia then proceeded to fire at the Grimm, tiny explosions covering the area for a few seconds. However everyone saw the results, "Not so much as a dent."

"I got it", Talia said as she formed a glyph, "I'll try to tie it up." Talia proceeded to do so, the lines of energy wrapping around the Stalker , "Now ru..." Talia's line was cut as the Stalker broke loose, "No way."

"I'll try my Shadow Cutter", Silvia said before her shadow formed extensions on her swords. Silvia then ran at the creature and attacked only to find her blades had little effect. The Death Stalker then knocked her away with one of its claws, sending her into Talia and knocking them both down. Continuing its assault the Grimm's tail was launched at the two. However, Alex ran to them and turned the light around her into a barrier that blocked the stinger though the barrier showed cracks in it.

"Great timing", Aki commented as she fired off a loud sound wave at the Grimm, knocking it back. Still Aki analyzed the situation, 'If we do not come up with a plan were finished. Only quick way to kill it is to destroy the brain.'

"Any ideas", Silvia asked and everyone took a few steps back.

"Nothing seems to get through that armor", Talia commented.

"Only thing harder than that armor is its own stinger", Aki stated, "If we can find a way to use it..

'The stinger', Alex thought as a plan came to her, 'Aki has control over sound, Silvia seems to be able to control her shadow, Talia glyphs, and my light wave control.' Alex took a moment, "I got it."

"All ears", the others said.

"Alright follow my lead", Alex stated, "Talia try to trap it again, Aki suppress its movements with your pistols.

"Right", Talia and Aki said as they did so, the begin the Grimm tried up tight except for the tail which was accurately following the four."

"Aright part two", Silvia use your shadows to blind it. Aki try to make it deaf. Aki and Silvia did so, Silvia's shadow coving its eyes while Aki make it impossible for the Grimm to hear anything. "Alright final part, Silvia follow me, Aki, Talia be ready." Alex and Silvia then ran towards the Death Stalker, Alex having to form multiple light walls to protect Silvia and her from the wildly moving stinger. Alex then threw both of her fans, both hitting their target followed by Silvia cutting off the stinger at the joint. The stinger fell onto the Grimm's head, cracking the armor. Alex saw her opening and launched a spear of light at the largest crack, ripping the armor off and exposing the brain, "Now." Aki and Talia then fired into the brain, the result being the death of the Death Stinger. The four took a moment to allow the fact they had killed such a large Grimm sink in before they ran to the return point finding the elevator to the top. Alex inserted the key and the four went up to the top where the other teams students were.

'Don't tell me we were the last group', Alex, Aki, Talia, and Silvia.

"Took you long enough", Professor Specter started before he heard some snickering from the other students, " I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. These four were only late because of having to deal with a Death Stalker which for your information they skillfully dealt with."

"Those four killed a Death Stalker ", a voice let out. The girls looked at Specter.

"Well done", Specter commented, "Come on." Everyone then followed the Professor.

Part 7: Shade Academy Main Hall,

'Here we go', Alex, Aki, Talia, and Silvia thought as they walked unto the stage where Professor Voyance was waiting."

"Alex Sunflower, Aki Muse, Talia Schnee, and Silvia Tachi", Voyance started, "The four of you retrieved the crystal key. From this point on you will be known as Team AATS (ARTS). Led by Alex Sunflower."

'Led by', Alex thought before looking at the others, each giving a smile of approval.

"Alright your teams have been formed and you have your scrolls", Voyance stated, "You are now officially students of Shade Academy. Now proceed to your rooms and get some sleep. Classes begin tomorrow. Your rooms are to be cleaned and organized within the next three days for the first inspection." Everyone then proceeded to their rooms. As Team AATS proceeded to their room and after changing into night clothes feel asleep wondering what the next day would bring.

I hope that those who read this enjoy the second part of the first fan fiction that I have created in years and my first RWBY story. Please feel free to leave any comments and suggestions as I admit I am a bit rusty on writing. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and created by Monty Oum.

Notes: ● " = verbal communication  
● ' = thought

● The time of the story starts at the same time as RWBY Vol. 1

●Please note this is a way of me dealing with the heart break I felt in Vol. 3 so I may not follow the plot exactly.

● As little to no information has been given on Shade Academy and its staff, some info is subject to change.

 **Team AATS (ARTS)**

By: Davescifi

 **Act 2: Team AATS' Councilor**

Part 1: Training Simulation watch room a week after Act 1,

"They're doing well", Professor Clear Voyance commented as she watched Team AATS go through simulations of Grimm. Suddenly the door to the room opened and Voyance looked to see a tall 20 something woman with black hair, tanned skin, and wearing a Blue outfit, "Ah Professor Pearl Shard good to see you back on your feet."

"Ma'am", Shard replied, "So where's this team you are assigning me?" Voyance motioned to the training room where Shard saw Team AATS in action, "So that's Team AATS? The ones that took down a Death Stalker in the Desert of Trials?"

"Correct", Voyance replied as she handed Shard a large scroll with the girls' names and faces, "First off you have the leader, Alex Sunflower, kindhearted and a good listener. The next head of the Sunflower family and a wonderful dancer, translating that into her fighting style. Her ability to control the light waves around her gives her flexibility in how to deal with the task at hand. However I would say her greatest strength is that she can take little bits of information and make something out of it. It was her strategy that allowed them to win against that Death Stalker."

"I thought the Sunflower family was highly isolationist", Shade said.

"They are", Voyance responded, "This leaves Alex naive about the world but she knows this and works to learn about the world around her. She seeks wisdom more than strength." Voyance then looked at the one of the other girls, "Next we have Talia Schnee."

"We got a Schnee", Shade questioned as all Schnee that Shard knew of went to Atlas Academy.

"A Schnee in name and power only", Voyance started, "Best way to describe her is a loveable joker. You won't find a racist bone in her body. So far she's treated every faunus with respect. As expected she has the Schnee semblance, however she has preference on making traps with her glyphs." Also a fan of making puzzles and having fun.

"Interresting", Shade replied, "And the other two?"

"Next we have Silvia Tachi", Voyance continued, "A kind and gentle soul who cares enough about her friends to protect them, but also tell them when they are in the wrong. Should be noted that while proud of her faunus heritage she has no problems with humans and hates racism in general. Skilled with a sword but also with her ability to control her shadow turning it into weapons, armor, and even puppets that she can use in combat. Like to use her skills as a puppeteer from time to time."

"Wait a second", Shade started, "You missed one. Not like you to go out of order on teams.

"Yes Aki Muse", Voyance replied, "Skilled at close to mid range combat and great at analyzing enemies and finding weaknesses. Her semblance allows her to control sound waves as both attacks and as a calming influence to speed up healing. Not much is know about her past but at around 15 years old she was taken in by Silvia's family and clan."

"An entire faunus clan taking in a human", Shade questioned, "I know the Tachi clan is progressive but that's unheard of."

"Two years ago Aki had saved Silvia's younger sister so their parents took Aki in and then the clan accepted her", Voyance explained, "In fact Silvia is more or less Aki's big sister despite them being almost the same age."

"Well this will be an interesting team to deal with", Shade commented, "So when do I meet them?"

"Now", Voyance answered before she pressed a button on the control panel, "Team AATS please come to the control room.

"On our way", Alex replied. A minute later, the team was standing in front of the headmistresses.

"Good teamwork out there", Voyance commented, "But that's not reason I called you. The team's attention was then turned to the other woman in the room, "Team AATS this is your team councilor Professor Pearl Shard. Basically from now she will be monitoring your progress and advise on what you need to improve.

"It's wonderful to meet you all", Shard stated before the team replied in kind, "Tell you what, how about you four get cleaned up and we'll talk over dinner."

"Sounds good ma'am", Alex replied before the team left, cleaned up and meet Shard at the entrance to the school.

Part 2: Restaurant,

"Ah good old Mario's", Shard stated as the team and her walked in and took a table, "So meal's on me. What shall we get?" Shard looked at the menu, "Pizza sound good?"

"Pizza", Alex and Talia asked, Aki, Shard, and Silvia giving a puzzled look.

"You two have never had pizza", Silvia questioned before Alex and Talia shook their heads no.

"That's something I did not see coming", Aki commented.

"Well than prepare your taste buds", Shard commented before she ordered an extra large pepperoni pizza. Soon everyone had their piece, Alex and Talia cutting a bite off their piece before tasting it, "Well?"

"So good", Alex and Talia replied as it was one of the best things they had ever had. Soon everyone was enjoying the meal.

"So let's talk", Shard started, "I've read your profiles but I want to know you better."

" Of course ma'am", Alex replied, "Where do you want to start?"

"Good question", Shard answered before she took a sip of her drink, "Let's start with why you want to be huntresses. What drives you?" Shard saw a pause in the team, "Don't be shy, just be honest. That's all I'm asking."

"My reason is because I need the wisdom and strength to lead my family", Alex started as she felt as team leader she should open up. "If I can help this world as a huntress, I can surely lead my family."

"Respectable goal", Shard commented, "Next?"

"My last name should say it all", Talia started, "My whole life I've seen an unending cycle of hate and violence between my family and groups like White Fang; my family just as guilty as anyone else. I want to become a huntress to break that cycle. To try to end the racism and the violence."

"Kind of the same for me", Silvia said, "I hate all of the wrongs in the world. Three things I can not stand, murderers, racists, and hypocrites." Silvia pauses, "I want to be a huntress to help correct those wrongs be they from humans or faunus. If both sides do nothing to change the hate will continue."

"Similar goals, I like that", Shard stated before turning to Aki, "And you."

"I want to find positive use for my skills", Aki answered, "Or as Professor Voyance put it, find my place in the world."

"No shame in that", Shard said, "Keep in mind that not only should you seek to be better as a huntress but also become a better person. You cannot be one without the other." Shard then took another sip of her drink, "So lets see how we can start that process. What would you say is your biggest flaw?"

"Biggest flaw", Alex asked before thinking about her answer, "Mine would have to be how little I understand about the world as a whole. Not to put blame on anyone but I have kind of been sheltered my whole life."

"Mine would have to be how I don't understand how faunus can hide their traits", Silvia added, "I've known faunus who do that and it ticks me off for whatever reason."

'A bit prideful", Shard thought.

"Mine would be that sometimes I talk before I think", Talia said.

"Short temper", Shard asked before Talia shook her head.

"Mine would be that I am a bit of a perfectionist both in class and in training", Aki stated after a moment, "But Silvia, Alex, and Talia are helping me with that."

"Good you know how to start improving", Shard stated, "So lets end this on a happy note. What kind of hobbies are you into?" While Voyance had already given Shard such information, with the exception of Aki, Shard wanted to hear from the team.

"Dancing", Alex answered, "Dancing is so relaxing."

"I like to make puzzles", Talia answered, "Seeing if I can make something that makes people think."

"You'll have to show me some examples", Shard commented, "Next."

"I like to play with puppets", Silvia added, "Sometimes I've put on shows for the children in my clan."

"I like to sing", Aki commented, "Still working on it but it does relax me."

'Finally something she didn't hesitate on', Shard thought to herself, 'Still why didn't Voyance mention that?"

"Professor Shard I mean no disrespect but knowing you a little better would be nice", Silvia commented.

"Fair enough", Shard replied, "Came from poor family and worked my way up in the world, taking a liking to crafting weapons from what most would call junk. This is the first year I've worked at Shade since I had an accident three years ago. However, I'm back at full strength and you all are stuck with me." Soon the group was done eating, "Well I will say you are the most honest team I've been given and I look forward to working with you."

"Yes ma'am", the team replied before everyone walked back to the academy.

Part 3: Grimm Holding Area: One week later,

"Last group", Aki stated as she checked the area with her scanner.

"Alright Silent Shadow", Alex instructed before Aki and Silvia used their powers to the Grimm blind and deaf allowing Alex and Talia to finish them.

"Good work", Shard commented as she had been observing, "Much improvement on the combination attacks." Shard then looked at her watch, "Alright lets head back."

"Sounds good", Silvia and Talia relied before the group left the field. As Team AATS walked in front of her, Shard could only smile.

"This team will go far", Shard commented, 'This will be interesting if nothing else. However?' Shard then stopped, "One more thing." The team looked back at her, "I want an example of you practicing your hobbies. Might give me some ideas on how to proceed since all of you have blended your combat forms with your hobbies. A recording or a physical example is fine."

"Okay", the team relied though a bit surprised.

"Hey all work and no play makes a dull huntress", Shard laughed as she walked ahead of everyone. The team only shook their heads and smiled as they followed her, seeing that Shard was indeed looking out for their futures. As soon as they team was back in their room, each other began to complete their assignment with Alex, Aki, and Silvia recording their dancing, singing, and puppeteer acts while Talia found what see believed to be her best puzzle to date. Alex then left to deliver the materials while the rest of the team cleaned up, Unknown to them, their first true test was about to began.

Part 4: Unknown Location,

That night, in a building overlooking most of Vacuo, a woman in a lab coat enjoys a glass of wine in the moonlight. The woman in her 40s, though her form does not show it with her multicolored black, red, and yellow hair and swimsuit figure body, sits with her own thoughts until her scroll starts to vibrate. Checking the number, she proceeds to answer.

"Finally an assistant who is punctual", the woman started, "How are the test subjects proceeding?"

"I'm afraid we lost another five subjects Dr. Coral", the male voice on the other end answered, "The first four we're still not sure if its due to gene rejection or the mutagen itself. The fifth one showed sudden, massive development of multiple animal traits and broke out. No damage to the lab or personnel but we had to put the subject down to avoid him escaping "

"We can have children together but we cannot turn one into the other", Dr. Coral sighed, "No matter, I will get more subjects for testing from the underground market. World knows there are enough of them."

"But ma'am our sponsors are demanding results", the voice replied.

"You leave that to me my child", Coral stated, "Just have the data ready for me to review in the morning especially on that fifth subject."

"Yes ma'am'", the voice replied before the call ended.

"That boy is bright but still has a lot to learn", Coral commented, "Science is a slow and dirty art form that can not be rushed." Coral then took one more look at the moon and smiled, "But soon it will be time to display my greatest work to the whole world."

I hope that those who read this enjoy the third part of the first fan fiction that I have created in years and my first RWBY story. Please feel free to leave any comments and suggestions as I admit I am a bit rusty on writing. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and created by Monty Oum.

Notes: ● " = verbal communication  
● ' = thought

● The time of the story starts at the same time as RWBY Vol. 1

●Please note this is a way of me dealing with the heart break I felt in Vol. 3 so I may not follow the plot exactly.

● As little to no information has been given on Shade Academy and its staff, some info is subject to change.

 **Team AATS (ARTS)**

By: Davescifi

 **Act 3: Aki's Dark Past**

Part 1: Vacuo,

"Well that's the last of the supplies that we needed", Aki stated. After several weeks of classes and training missions, the team needed to restock on materials."

"Great", Alex replied, "I was afraid were never going to find those parts for Talia's guns."

"Yeah I may need to refine my tools a bit", Talia commented, "I do not want to order parts from Atlas unless absolutely needed."

"So now that we're finished should we grab a bite before going home", Silvia asked before she saw Professor Shard walking their way, "Professor?"

"Looks like you four have been busy today", Shard commented before the team shook their heads, "Well you had to resupply sometime. So what are you...?" Shard's question was cut off as they saw a little girl in a dirty nightgown running into an alley, "What the..." Suddenly two rough looking men appeared, running into the alley."

"Are they chas...", Alex and Talia started before Aki, without warning, ran towards the alley."

"Aki", Silvia called out but could tell he call was on deaf ears as Aki disappeared.

"What is she thinking", Shard questioned before the rest of team AATS and her chased after Aki.

'I've got to save that girl', Aki thought as she saw the men before seeing the girl on the ground.

"Help", the girl screamed as she was trying to crawl away.

"Stupid girl", one of the men said, "No one cares about you."

"Time to return you...", the other started before Aki successfully attacked him from behind, her foot striking the back of his head and knocking him out.

"What the...", the first man questioned as he drew a knife only for Aki to parry the blade with one of her blades before flipping him to the ground.

"I advise you to stay down", Aki said before Shard and the rest of AATS showed; Shard aiming one of her pistols at the man Aki had just taken down.

"Aki...", Alex tried to say but was stopped as Aki went to the girl who going into a corner.

"It's okay we're not going to hurt you", Aki started as she sat in front of the girl, everyone seeing the girl was scarred out of her mind. Aki gently put her hands on the girl's shoulders, "You have nothing to be scared of."

"What's that mark on her left arm", Alex asked before everyone saw the mark and saw Aki's face go red with anger.

"That's a brand", Shard started as she thought, 'Shoot I thought this type of garbage was delt with.'

"Like a cattle brand", Talia questioned.

"Yes", Silvia answered as she looked to Aki, 'Sis.'

"Where were they keeping you", Aki asked before the girl broke out in tears. Aki put her arms around the girl and rocked her, "It's okay. You're safe. What's your name?"

"Sara", the girl said with effort as she was still crying.

"This is Professor Pearl Shard of Shade Academy", Shard started, the team seeing her on her scroll, "Please connect me to local police Chief Tan Stone." Shard waited until a male voice came on the line."

"This is Stone", the voice started, "What can I do for you Shard?"

"Stone we possibly have a slave ring in the city", Shard stated causing Alex and Talia to look at her in shock.

"I see", Stone replied, "Do you have a location?" Shard looked at the little girl who shook her head.

"We'll send you the location", Shard replied before hanging up and texting Voyance about the situation, "Alright Team AATS. Wrap this two scum bags up and then we're going to help the police find this ring.'

"Right", team AATS replied before carrying out her orders with Aki taking the girl by the hand.

Part 2: Another part of down, A few minutes later,

"This is it", Aki asked as the Sara lead Shard and the team to what appeared to be an abandoned building. A few moments later, Chief Tan Stone and several cops appeared.

"Chief Stone", Shard called out.

"Professor Shard", Stone replied before he saw Sara hiding behind Aki. Stone hid his rage as to not scare the little girl. Stone then drew his gun, "Shall we?"

"Aki Silvia", Shard started, "Get up to the roof and see if you can find what we are dealing with."

"Stay with Alex and Talia okay", Aki told Sara before Sara shook her head. A moment later, Aki and Silvia had scaled the wall and found a large window to see through."

"Aki", Silvia started to say as it was just the two of them.

"Please don't", Aki replied before feeling bad for cutting Silvia off, "Sorry. Just keep an eye on me."

"Will do", Silvia said before she scanned the area, "Two dozen guns for hire, looks like two idiots in suits, and three large crates." Silvia then sent the information to Shard and Stone.

"Get ready to go in", Stone ordered, "Shard your team would be welcomed."

"Right", Shard commented before telling Sara to stay put. Everyone prepared to break down the door while Silvia and Aki would attack from above, "Aki make them deaf."

"Ready", Aki said as she channeled her power.

"On my three", Stone instructed, "One two three!" Suddenly the door was busted through without the thugs inside knowing thanks to Aki. Without warning the thugs saw their attackers and Aki stopped her silence attack, "Police freeze." While the thugs tried to react, the combined efforts of everyone put the guns for hire down quickly while Aki and Silvia apprehended the two men in the suits, "Alright boys and girls cuff them. Shard can your team help open the crates?"

"Carefully", Shard replied before Talia and Aki checked for traps.

"Clear", Talia and Aki said before Alex and Silvia broke the locks. A sudden choir of scream sounded followed by shock as the crate had dozens of human and faunus children both boys and girls.

"What in the ….", Alex and Talia stuttered in horror.

"You…", Shard started as she turned to the men in the suits only to be stunned as Aki was on one of the suited men; prepared to beat the snot out of him.

"You sons of Grimm", Aki screamed shocking everyone except Silvia.

"Why do you care", the man asked before Aki, red-faced with rage punched him several times only stopping with Shard grapping her arm.

"Aki that's enough what's gotten into you", Shard questioned before Aki claimed down and started to walk into the crate while the rest of the team opened the other crates. Stone walked up to Shard, "Sorry about that."

"Don't", Stone commented, "Clearly that girl has a caring heart." Shard looked as Aki got the captured children to see they she wasn't a threat."

'Aki', Shard thought before Stone began to make some calls for assistance, "Alright team. We're going to stay here and help out."

"Right", Alex, Talia, and Silvia replied before they got to work helping with the children.

Part 3: Warehouse, A few hours later,

"How can people do this", Alex questioned, still in shock.

"All Grimm are monsters but not all monsters are Grimm", Aki started before taking s sip of her drink, "In fact some people, human and faunus, make the Grimm look preferable."

"Are you okay", Talia asked, "I've never seen you lose it like that."

"Of course not", Aki growled, "Those demons should be taken out and shot."

"Aki", Talia and Alex replied in shock.

"We're not in place to be judges ", Alex added, "They still people."

"You are so naïve Alex", Aki yelled, "You believe that everyone is inherently good. Those 'people' should have been a wakeup call for you."

"Aki where is this coming from", Alex questioned.

"Forget it", Aki said before she walked away with only Silvia following her. 

"Aki stop", Silvia said before Aki did so, "That was uncalled for. You're mad and you took it out on a teammate."

"Seriously Silvia", Aki questioned as she turned to face the faunus, "You know where I came from and you expect me to put up with Alex's..." 

"How can she understand if you do not explain", Silvia said cutting Aki off, "Please Aki collect yourself."

"Silvia", Aki started before she took a breath and knew Silvia was right, "Okay I..." Suddenly one of the police walked up to Silvia and Aki, "Officer?"

"Sorry to bother you but those children are asking for you Miss. Muse", the officer stated.

"I see", Aki replied, "I'll go see them. Maybe I can get them to sleep."

"I'll let Professor Shard, Talia, and Alex know", Silvia said before Aki shook her head and left with the officer. As Aki did, Talia walked up to Silvia.

"A little rough don't you think", Talia asked as she had heard Silvia's rebuke.

"If you love someone, you tell them the truth", Silvia answered, "Aki had her reasons but she was in the wrong."

"I think I understand", Talia responded before the two meet up with Alex and continued to help patrol the area around the building. After a while, the three reported to Shard.

"I'll go check on Aki", Shard stated, "You three get some rest." Shard then proceeded into the building where she found Stone, "Stone?" Stone put a finger to his lips before Shard began to hear singing, "Aki?" Shard then looked around the corner and found Aki singing a calming lullaby to all of the children helping them sleep.

"Seems Aki somehow got them to trust her", Stone said as he continued to listen, "Beautiful voice." Soon however Aki herself fell asleep with several of the children laying against her. Shard could only smile as she quietly walked up to Aki to put a blanket on her when Shard noticed that Aki had taken her left arm weapon and arm glove off.

'Odd', Shard thought as she knew Aki was always wearing something on her left arm. Shard then looked at the human and faunus children resting on Aki, seeing the brands on each left arm, enraging her. However Shard noticed one brand was different from the others. Shard's eyes expressed a look of horror as she saw the different brand was on Aki's left arm, 'Oh my...' Suddenly everything clicked into place for Shard, now seeing why Aki had reacted the way she had; why the children trusted her, 'Aki how? When?' Shard calmed herself, knowing a chance to ask Aki would present itself.

Part 4: Shade Academy: The next day,

"Hope those children get good homes", Talia stated as the team and Shard walked into their room.

"Professor Voyance is helping with that", Shard stated, "Those children will get those brands removed and get the help they need."

"That's good", Aki started as she closed the door, "Alex."

"Yes", Alex replied.

"I owe you an apology", Aki said, "I was angry at those idiots and took it out on you."

"Aki don't", Alex responded before Aki looked at her, "I know I'm naive about people being good at the core." Alex then took a breath, "Aki help me understand."

"Aki", Silvia called out.

"Silvia I'm tired of hiding it", Aki said before she took off her left arm blade and proceeded to remove the glove. Alex and Talia were stunned at what they saw and looked at Aki.

"You were...", Alex and Talia stuttered seeing the brand.

"A slave yes", Aki started before everyone could see Aki had tears in her eyes, "For the first 11 years of my life so you see I understand just what those children feel. On a good day, I would be treated as a pet Most of the time however, I was seen as a piece of property like a toy."

'Wait 11 years', Shard thought, "She was taken into the Tachi clan at 15. That's four years difference."

"Aki", Alex started before she put her arms around Aki, "I know why you didn't say anything. But please don't bare this alone. Someone as good..."

"Good", Aki replied as she forced Alex away, "No I'm not..." Aki then left the room.

"What just happened", Talia questioned as Shard went after Aki, "Silvia?"

"Alright I'll explain", Silvia replied as she thought, 'Aki forgive me.'

Outside the room,

'What was I thinking', Aki screamed in her head as she sat against a wall, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Enough", Shard said before she sat next to Aki, placing an arm around her, "Aki tell me what's wrong. You are a good person."

"Would you say that if you knew...", Aki started before she had to force the words out as her crying choked her, "That I have killed people."

"Tell me everything", Shard said. Shard waited for Aki to collect herself.

"When I was 11 years old my aura and semblance activated", Aki stated, "The idiot who owned me was beating me into the ground but when my power activated I pushed him back with a sonic wave so strong he slammed into a table breaking his neck. I was so terrified, I thought I was going die."

"But", Shard questioned.

"The place was raided by a group of assassins", Aki answered, "They saw what I could do and took me with them."

'Assassins', Shard thought as she did not like the picture forming in her mind,

"They trained me how to fight and control my power. Educated me when they found how high m IQ was", Aki continued, "And I thought they were good people. Sure they pushed me hard in training but it was nothing when compared to what I had endured. After three years of training and education, they had me spy for them instead of fighting." Aki paused, "That was until one day, they sent me to assassinate some thug and his goons. I killed the thug but I nearly threw up so I only disabled the goons. I thought no one would notice."

"But they did", Shard responded.

"Yes but I would not learn that for a few weeks", Aki replied, "When we went into the Tachi clan's territory."

Inside room:

"First used as a slave and then as a tool", Alex stated as Silvia had explained the same story.

"So what happened that day", Talia asked.

"Aki became my sister's guardian angel", Silvia answered, "Saving my sister three times. Once from my own uncle."

Outside room:

"We had been sent in due to a report that the Tachi clan was catching Grimm for unknown purposes", Aki started, "While the rest of the group stood by, I was to sneak into a chamber we had discovered. So I did, only to be meet with sounds of a child screaming."

"Kin", Shard questioned.

"Yes", Aki answered, "I found she was being dragged into the chamber by her own uncle and two of his servants. When I followed, I found the chamber had been build for use by Grimm worshipers."

Inside the room:

"Your uncle was a Grimm worshiper", Talia questioned, "I thought that stuff was a myth. I mean people worshiping Grimm?"

"I wish", Silvia responded, "And my dear uncle was preparing to sacrifice my sister to them."

"Until Aki stopped him", Alex stated.

"Yes", Silvia answered, "They were so distracted by their dark actions that Aki was able to attack and kill both the servants and my uncle. Sadly that was only the beginning of the issue."

Outside room:

"What do you mean", Shard questioned.

"In my haste, I failed to notice the Grimm being caged up", Aki said, "One Kin's uncle was dead by my blades, the cages opened and I had to fight to get Kin and me out of there. Kin was understandably scared to death so I had to force her to move. Thankfully the Grimm were weak and I was able to seal the chamber doors. However I found that the rest of my team had engaged the Tachi clan's guard and had mostly been wiped out. When I got to where I was suppose to meet them, only the leader of the group was left and I got the wakeup call of a lifetime."

"Meaning", Shard questioned.

"He ordered me to kill Kin", Aki stated, "It was at that moment I saw him, them, the assassins for who they really were." Aki paused, "I refused and drew his wrath. I should have shot him but I didn't know what to do." However, he then drew his gun, aiming it at Kin.

Inside room:

"He would have killed Kin", Silvia said, "However, Aki jumped in the way, taking the bullet that should have been for my little sister. Aki could have died then and there."

"Then how did Aki survive", Alex questioned.

"My Father heard the gunshot and rushed to the scene with my Mother and I as we had been looking for Kin", Silvia answered, "That jerk was so enraged by Aki's action that my father was able to strike him down. After that, my Mother treated Aki who was going into shock while Kin explained what had happened. To stabilize her, my Mother used her semblance and joined Aki's mind to hers; however it allowed my Mother to see Aki's memories, seeing everything Aki had been through."

"So that's why your family took Aki in", Talia asked.

"All in all we owed her and she did not have anywhere to go", Silvia answered, " Still it took some time for Aki to adjust. Having people who cared about her was new to her."

Outside the room:

"In the end it was Mr. Tachi that convinced me to come to Shade with Tachi", Aki finished. After a paused, Aki looked at Shard, "So what will you do?"

"Nothing", Shard answered catching Aki by surprise, "Aki you are a good person. Yes you made mistakes and trusted the wrong people but someone should have saved you long before the Tachi clan did."

"But I...", Aki tried to say as Shard hugged her.

"You need to forgive yourself", Shard stated, "I can sense the guilt and you should not have it. Now let it go."

"Okay", Aki replied as the two walked back into the room where everyone discussed what had happened. However, Shard's scroll started to vibrate.

"Hello", Shard said, "Stone what's wrong." Shard listened, "Alright we'll look into it." Shard then looked at the team, "They found more children under the building. Aki you up for it."

"Yes", Aki answered before the rest of her team smiled, "Thank you." The team and Shard then rushed back to the building.

Part 5: Abandoned building underground section,

"Alright be careful girls', Alex stated, "We need to see of there are any more people down here."

"No sign of traps", Aki stated.

"Wait I hear someone", Silvia commented.

"No please I tried to get you more test subjects", a male voice said, "See I have one girl with me."

"Who is that", Talia questioned before the team found a door in their way, "Snap."

"And you can so highly recommended", an adult female voice replied, "Oh well you will serve me one final use."

"No", the male screamed and little girl screamed before Team AATS broke the door down; only to find the girl and the male who was on the ground shaking wildly. The little girl ran and hid behind Alex.

"It's okay", Alex commented.

"No", the girl replied, "I've seen what they do. They turn people into monsters."

"Monsters", Talia, Aki, and Silvia replied before they saw the male start to change, growing into a brute with multiple animal traits. The team prepared to fight despite being horrified at the sight.

"Coral you witch", the man screamed before his screams became roars and he charged at Team AATS.

End of Act 3

I hope that those who read this enjoy the fourth part of the first fan fiction that I have created in years and my first RWBY story. Please feel free to leave any comments and suggestions as I admit I am a bit rusty on writing. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and created by Monty Oum.

Notes: ● " = verbal communication  
● ' = thought

● The time of the story starts at the same time as RWBY Vol. 1

●Please note this is a way of me dealing with the heart break I felt in Vol. 3 so I may not follow the plot exactly.

● As little to no information has been given on Shade Academy and its staff, some info is subject to change.

 **Team AATS (ARTS)**

By: Davescifi

 **Act 4: Monster and Madwoman**

Part 1: Abandoned building underground section,

"Call it Alex", Talia said as they team dodged the charging creature that had been human. However, now it was now eight feet tall, had a gator tail, single bird wing, sharp fangs, a single cat-like eye, and claws on both hand s and feet.

"Aki protect that girl", Alex instructed before Aki picked the girl up and jumped back, "Silvia, Talia we're going to subdue this guy. We need to find out how this happened."

"Right", Talia and Silvia replied. However, the creature proved to be too much, breaking through both Talia's traps and Silvia's shadows. However, both were saved by Alex's light barrier.

"How much brute strength does he have", Alex questioned as she knew the team needed at gain ground, "Aki can you target it's weak points?"

"Talia switch me", Aki said before doing so. Aki then scanned the creature with her visor , hoping to find a weakness. However, Aki found only more trouble, "Alex that thing's body is unstable."

"Meaning", Alex questioned as she cut off a large part of the creature's tail before being slapped away.

"Meaning it could keep mutating", Aki explained as she opened fire with both of her 10mm handguns, forcing the creature back but seeming to do nothing to damage it.

"It got to still have an aura", Silvia commented as she clipped the wing, "Just unstable one." The creature then counter attacked with its tail , however Silvia was able to catch the attached by crossing her blades while Alex switched with Talia; allowing Talia to attack.

"Aki quad-impale, Talia said as she had the rapier blades on the guns come put. Aki followed suit by bringing out her wrist blades before the two attacked what should have been weak points. However, the four blades, while going deep. seemed to not have much effect, "Those were vital points."

"Guess this demon doesn't have any", Aki replied before the creature threw them into a wall and kicked Silvia into them. However, Alex launched a wall of light at the creature and forced it into the opposite wall. Fortunately, the fighting attracted help.

"What is going...", Shard started to say before seeing what Team AATS had been fighting, "You four alright?"

"Good ma'am", Alex answered as the team recovered, "That thing was human but not sure what happened. All we know is that it's tough but also unstable both physically and in its aura."

"Understood", Shard replied before she aimed her pistol at it, "Stand back. I'm going to trap it." Shard then used her semblance to form a cage of pearl like material that surrounded the creature and trapped it. However, the creature suddenly began to have convulsions and died, "Snap." Shard released the prison, the body falling to the ground before checking and finding it was truly dead while team AATS took a breather, "Alright let's get the body ready for transport. Aki you've got the girl, the rest of you use your powers to contain that creature in case it comes back to life." Shard then looked at the confused team, "This was not your fault. Now I need you four to focus."

"Understood", Alex replied before the team did as they were told.

Part 2: Shade Academy: Some time later,

"Troubling", Professor Voyance commented as Team AATS. Professor Shard, and Chief Stone explained the situation. Also in the room was Professor Specter, "Someone is using people as test subjects. However, the autopsy shows that the subject you engaged seems to have died from some kind of cell rejection.", Voyance then paused to read the information on her scroll, "Talia my dear you have photographic memory. Did the slaver say anything before he died?"

"Yes ma'am", Talia answered, "While that guy was turning into a monster, he screamed the name Coral." Suddenly Chief Stone and all three professors went wide eye with Shard suddenly showing anger in her face.

"Team AATS", Voyance started before the team looked at her, "Please leave. I will discuss this with you four later." Team AATS then left so the adults could talk, "So the snake is still alive?"

"That cannot be; I killed her myself", Shard responded in anger.

"Shard we all know what this means to you but we did not find her body remember", Stone said, "If alive, she's had three years to recover."

"Specter did the autopsy show how a human turned into that monster", Voyance asked.

"Best guess would be some sort of mutagenic compound", Specter answered, "Multiple animal or faunus DNAs were mixed in the compound. Sounds like Coral alright."

"If it is Coral this becomes huntsman business", Stone commented, "I'll help where I can but Coral is too dangerous for most police."

"Agreed", Voyance replied, "Chief Tan, Professor Specter please leave us for a moment." The two then left the room leaving Shard and Voyance, "Shard I do not want to put you on this but I do not have a choice."

"That snake killed a member of my team and took three years of my life", Shard replied, "But I'm not stupid enough to let my anger control me."

"Good", Voyance said, "Look like I may have to accelerate Team AATS a bit."

"Not to change the subject but that's something I need to asked you about", Shard said.

"Did I know about Aki", Voyance questioned before Shard raised an eyebrow, "I heard you two last night and yes I know about Aki's dark past." Voyance paused, "I went with General Ironwood to the Tachi Clan territory to find if that group of assassins was responsible for a murder we were looking into. Ironwood wanted to arrest Aki but Silvia's mother explained everything so we agreed that Aki should not be charged with wrongdoing. Then Mr. Iron Tachi and I agreed that Aki should attend Shade."

"And let me figure it out", Shard commented, "Perhaps for the best."

"Hopefully", Voyance commented as she looked at her watch, "AATS is likely at lunch. Give them time and then we'll discuss what to do."

Part 3: Shade Academy: Cafeteria,

"That hit the spot", Silvia commented as she finished eating, "After everything we've gone through I was staving."

"Silvia we need to be careful what we talk about", Alex commented, "At least until this matter is settled."

"You're learning", Aki commented as she drank some of her hot chocolate before noticing Talia, "You okay?"

"Trying to get the images out of my mind", Talia commented, "Photographic memory is not the blessing people think it is."

"At least we don't have any homework to worry about", Alex said as she checked to be sure, "No nothing."

"Good", Talia, Aki, and Silvia responded before all of their scrolls started to vibrate from Voyance caling them.

"Alright team back to Professor Voyance's office", Alex instructed before the four walked out of the cafeteria giving passing hellos to the teams they passed by.

Part 4: Professor Voyance's Office,

"A mission", Alex asked, "But Professor Voyance we're still in the first semester of our freshman year."

"And one of the best freshman teams we have", Voyance responded, "Besides I am going to assign a few other teams missions to keep people from looking too deep into this. You will still take your normal classes which I expect you to do well in as you have been, but you will be assisting Professor Shard and the police with this case as you already have involvement in the matter."

"Ma'am what if the other teams ask questions", Silvia questioned.

"Tell them you are helping the police and that is all you can say", Voyance answered, "I'm sure you understand what panic could occur if reports of humans becoming monsters got out."

"How is it possible in the first place", Talia asked.

"Seems a mutagenic compound loaded with either animal or faunus DNA was used", Shard answered, "That information alone could cause trouble,"

"Especially if faunus DNA was used", Aki commented, "It could be used by both pro-faunus and anti-faunus groups to advance their objectives."

"Correct", Voyance said, "I doubt White Fang is involved. They wouldn't see humans as worthy to become faunus if this is the goal of whoever made this compound."

"What about the PHL", Silvia asked before everyone looked at her.

"The Pure Human League", Talia questioned.

"Who", Alex asked.

"In short the human version of White Fang", Voyance explained, "Possible, but let's not jump to conclusions. After all the PHL had not been seen since White Fang kicked their butts two years ago."

"In either case, I'm going to get everything ready for you four in terms of police clearance", Shard started, "Get rested and make sure all of your equipment is ready as you will be busy between classes and this mission."

"Yes ma'am", team AATS replied before they left. ,

"Any chance of getting help from Professor Ozpin or General Ironwood", Shard asked as she looked at Voyance

"I'll ask for info but that's about all we'll get", Voyance answered as she thought, 'Not with what they're dealing with.' Voyance then took a sip of her water, "I'm putting a lot on them but I know they would not just let this go."

"Especially Aki", Shard added, "I won't fill them in about Coral until we are 100 percent sure it's her."

"I agree", Voyance responded, "Now you go get some rest." Shard then left while Voyance looked out the window, "Dark times are ahead and these children will have to grow up fast. Still if Coral is alive..." Voyance stopped her life of thought hoping for the best.

Part 5: Unknown Lab,

"So let's see what happened", Coral said as she and one of her assistances sat down, Coral with her data pad. Unknown to anyone, Coral had left a recording device and was now ready to take notes as the recording began to play while Coral activated her recording device, "Begin recording, subject Coal Chain. Injected with multi-DNA mutigen round. Subject started showing signs of mutation with three minutes. Once again, no one faunus trait was shown. May have go with creating separate strains, one for each type of faunus." Coral then paused her recording.

"Ma'am I should note that he lost his rational mind much faster than subject 1-3-5 did.", the assistant pointed out.

"Not a surprise. After all he was just a slaver who lost his own freedom", Coral replied before as she saw the recording of team AATS fighting the monster she had created, continuing her recording, "Should be noted that subject's aura became unstable, not sure if cause is more biological or physiological. Attacks from Shard Academy team seemed to have random effects." Suddenly Coral saw something of interrst, "Stop recording."

"Ma'am", the assistant asked before he saw what she did, "Does that faunus have both car ears and a cat tail? Muti-trait syndrome."

"Rare", Coral commented, "That faunus may prove useful." As the recording continued, Coral was greeted by another shock, "Pearl?"

"Dr. Coral", the assistant said, "Are you okay." Suddenly Coral began to laugh.

"So she recovered from my aura venom", Coral laughed, "No surprise really. In fact, things might have gotten much more interesting. Thankfully I got more test subjects from our other source."

"How would you like to proceed", the assistant asked.

"Start mixing the mutigen with single faunus DNA strands", Coral instructed, "The muti-strand version is too unstable for the time being."

"Understood", the male said, "Any preference?"

"Start with cat type faunus DNA", Coral answered, "Among the most common faunus types so it's a good base and with that cat faunus might be helpful."

"Will do", the assistant answered before leaving.

"This will make all the effort worth it", Coral laughed as she recalled the past, "Ready to settle things Shard? I know I am." Coral then finished her research of the recording, deciding to let Shard have the first move. However her scroll went off; Coral seeing it was her sponsors, "Hello?" Coral was greeted by complaints about how slow her research was, "I warned you it would take time. The current version of the toxin is unstable. Unless you want to start a biohazard. Just imagine what would happen if the world found that the PHL was trying to turn humans that disagreed with into faunus and instead turned them into monsters." Coral wanted for a reply and got permission to continue to work, "Thank you." Coral hung up and proceeded to the lab, wanting to know the next part.

Part 6: Shade Academy: Team AATS' room,

"Any one else at a loss for words", Silvia asked as she sat on her bed.

"Are we really ready for something like this", Alex asked, "We had trouble with that guy. What if whoever is responsible makes more?"

"Alex, if we were not ready, Professor Voyance or Professor Shard would have said something", Talia commented, "You worry too much. We do what we always do. If one plan does not work we think of some new tricks and traps."

"Once we're working with the police we'll have access to the information, Aki added, "Only question is how long this will take. Voyance made it clear our grades were to stay up."

"Not to mention the Grimm", Silvia responded, "With the amount of evil in this, they will make an appearance sooner or later."

"Aki you drill us too much for our grades to fail", Alex said as she laid on her bed, "Silvia you don't think someone would try to fuse Grimm DNA with humans and faunus?"

"Enough", Talia stated as she could feel the negativity in the room, "We start the case tomorrow. Let me suggest that we get all of our gear ready and then have some fun." Suddenly Talia's scroll vibrated and she checked to see who it was, "Hey Team NDGO is asking if we want to go out tonight." Everyone shook their heads and Talia send a reply.

"Alright lets do what we need to", Alex instructed before the team got to work.

Part 6: Professor Shard's House,

"How honest should I be with them", Shard asked herself as she sat at her desk. Shard looked at all of the makeshift weapons she had created that were hanging on the wall. Shard's attention was then drawn to a photo of her with her team, "Coral you took so much but if I recovered does that mean you have regained...?" Suddenly the door bell rang, "Who?" Shard drew her pistol and walked to the door, peaking out the peephole, Shard found it was Professor Specter. Opening the door she holstered her pistol, "Cactus?"

"Drink", Specter asked as he showed he had a bottle of Shard's favorite wine.

"Sure", Shard answered as she smiled. Shard let Specter in and got two glasses before Specter poured the wine, "Specter you don't have to do this."

"We're teammates", Specter responded as the two sat down.

"What's left of it", Shard said as she took a drink, "Tai's dead and..."

"One day I am going to get it into your head that Tai's death was not your fault", Specter stated, "And even if it was, you lost three years of your life in rehab. That's punishment enough."

"Do you think I should tell team AATS", Shard questioned.

"No", Specter answered, "We're still not sure if it is Coral." Shard then stared at him as he took a sip of his drink, "I know what I said earlier but it is possible someone is just using Coral's research."

"You're right", Shard responded, "Alex, Aki, Talia, Silvia; they all have great potential but still this will test them."

"It will", Specter said, "A huntsman I know from Beacon put it this way. a day out in the world is worth a week in the classroom."

"That drunk", Shard laughed as she knew who he meant, "Still I'll give Qrow credit when he's right." Shard took another sip, "Thanks Cactus. I needed this."

"What friends are for", Specter laughed, "Let me help you get everything set up for team AATS' and then you get some rest."

"I'll take your offer", Shard replied before the two got everything ready.

Part 7: Professor Voyance's Office,

"Thanks for the information James", Voyance said as she was speaking to both Ironwood and Ozpin."

"Least I can do", Ironwood replied, "Wish I could send some physical help."

"No", Voyance replied, "I thank you for the offer but Ozpin and you need to focus on the situation with the Fall Maiden and whoever attacked her."

"Agreed", Ozpin responded, "However, this could be connected to our enemy's plan. Please take care of this as quickly as possible."

"I have one of my best teachers and one of our best teams on this", Voyance stated.

"A huntswomen who has been out of action for years and a freshman team which has a member that I have to question if she should even be in a academy", Ironwood stated.

"My school, my call Ironwood", Voyance shouted causing Ironwood and even Ozpin to be surprised, "And compared to the sins we've committed Aki Muse is a saint."

"True", Ozpin replied as Voyance claimed herself, "This Aki is not the first time we've given second chances."

"Fair enough", Ironwood added before the transmission ended.

"I cannot believe I lost my temper like that", Voyance said to herself, "No going after Aki was low on his part knowing her past. Team AATS is the best choice." Voyance closed her eyes and prepared for what was to be.

End of Act 4

I hope that those who read this enjoy the fifth part of the first fan fiction that I have created in years and my first RWBY story. Please feel free to leave any comments and suggestions as I admit I am a bit rusty on writing. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and created by Monty Oum.

Notes: ● " = verbal communication  
● ' = thought

● The time of the story starts at the same time as RWBY Vol. 1

●Please note this is a way of me dealing with the heart break I felt in Vol. 3 so I may not follow the plot exactly.

● As little to no information has been given on Shade Academy and its staff, some info is subject to change.

 **Team AATS (ARTS)**

By: Davescifi

 **Act 5: The Mission Begins**

Part 1: Vacuo Police Station Meeting Room: Day After the Events of Act 4,

"Alright people", Chief Stone said to get everyone's attention, "Now that we've finish introductions, we need to get on the case at hand. Stone then looked at Team AATS and Shard, "As I said Professor Shard and her team from Shade with be part of this case due to already being involved." The police showed they understood, many of them having worked with Academy students before, "Good." A hologram then appeared with photos of the slave ring that had been busted, "Now, what we thought was a slave ring has taken a turn for the worst. First off, it turns out that it was only one of two or more rings that has been using the underground paths of Vacuo to avoid attention. Bare in mind these, to quote someone, sons of Grimm, have been kidnapping both humans and faunus and based off the info both children and adults have been victims of this. Seems that the adults and children are being kept separate so we could be dealing with entire families."

"Unbelievable", Alex said under her breath as she did not want to believe the situation was as bad as it was. Alex looked at Aki who had her fists clinched tight.

"Any leads on locations sir", one of the police detectives asked.

"Yes", Stone answered, "We've got several locations. However the slave rings are just part of the problem. Professor Shard?"

"This is what someone is using these victims for", Shard started before showing an image of the creature Team AATS had fought, causing the police to look in horror, "Now this guy was of the ring leaders; however, someone decided to use him for some sickening science project. Keep in mind this thing died due to body failure and not battle damage."

"How in the name of Remnant is that even possible", one of the police asked, "That thing makes Grimm look normal."

"Professor Shard and I invited an old friend to explain", Stone replied before an older looking male bear faunus in a lab coat with a long scar across his face walked into the room, "Ladies and gents this is Dr. Reed Stitch. An expert in genetic sciences. Hopefully he will be able to provide some answers."

"Good morning", Dr. Stitch started, "I'll get to the point. After studying the corpse of the slaver, "I have been able to determine that the human subject was turned into a monster by infusing multiple faunus genetic materials with a compound of unknown origin. To make a long story short, the compound weakens the human DNA and allows the faunus DNA to fuse with it. However, due to trying to form multiple physical traits, the body was too unstable to hold together." Stitch saw the disgusted faces on the faunus in the room, specially Silvia, "Believe me when I say I agree that this is disgusting. However, this is also playing with fire. Not only is the mutation likely random. The instability of both subject's physical body and aura makes fighting one difficult as Team AATS found. However, I have prepared special tranquilizer rounds that should incapacitate them though let us hope we do not find anymore as chances are reversing the mutation is likely next to impossible."

"Understood", Stone replied, "Alright, as usual what is said with this group stays in this group. Now we'll start with the most likely locations; the cave network which Team AATS with take care of starting at the warehouse while the rest of you will check into the back ally clubs and the like. See if any new drug is being given out or if anyone is talking about slaves. All teams will have a direct link to Dr. Stitch and myself. Remember to be careful as innocent lives will be in danger if more people have indeed been captured. Understood?" Everyone replied that they did, "Alright dismissed and good luck." Team AATS then left with Shard; heading to the building that had taken the last few days of their lives.

Part 2: Abandoned building underground section,

"So why are we checking this place again", Silvia asked as the team walked into the room where they had fought the creature.

"We never got the chance to check this place for any clues", Alex answered, "Aki can you scan the area?"

"On it", Aki replied as her scanner went to work. Suddenly a couple items of note appeared, "Wow we were not paying attention. Sending the scan to your scrolls." Silvia, Talia, and Alex saw the results.

"A trap door", Silvia commented looking at the panel in the floor.

"Let's finish this room first", Alex commented before she noticed the camera on the scan, "Were we being watched?"

"Meaning we likely got used in a weapons test", Talia asked as Alex pulled the camera out of its hiding place.

"It's got a one-way data transfer system", Alex commented before the others looked at her with a look of surprise, "My family makes heavy use of such systems to keep to themselves." The others could hear the disgust in her voice before Alex caught herself, "Never mind."

"It was set to fry itself", Aki stated, "Not going to get anything from it."

"Alright let's check out that trap door then", Alex instructed before sending a message to Shard and Stone, "Let's go." The team then opened the door and, finding it was safe proceeded down into the passage way. However, the team found that the passage was barely lit, meaning that only Silvia with her night-vision and Aki with her visor could see well, "Shoot, Silvia's and my semblances are nearly useless in this darkness."

"That's why Professor Shard is always saying not to get too dependant on them", Slivia replied, "Still I can see so I can guide us."

"Still wish we had brought flashlights", Alex said, "Could use the light from them."

"Wait I smell pyro-type dust", Talia stated, "Aki anything?"

"The path ahead is loaded with sensors", Aki informed the group as the scan finished, "And a trap connected to each one."

"Talia", Alex said.

"Aki may I borrow your visor", Talia asked before Aki handed the device to her. Putting the visor on, Talia laughed as she saw the traps, "What loser set this up?" The others looked at her, "Over complicated and waste of material." Talia then pulled out a kit containing several small tools, "Don't even need my powers." Talia then deactivated the traps in the necessary order until the way was clear, "All clear." Talia handed Aki her visor, "I need to get one of those."

"Custom so I would have to build it for you", Aki replied with a smile as the visor was something she was proud to have built.

"I'll have to take you up on that", Talia said with a smile in return.

"Alright Silvia, you offered to guide", Alex said with a forced smile.

"Relax Alex", Silvia responded as she guided the group down the path. Reaching the end, the team found a simple metal door. Gently opening the door, they found they had walked into an abandoned subway system, "Okay, did not see this coming."

"This place is not that old", Aki commented, "I would guess 15 years as most."

"Which means there's likely Grimm in the area", Alex replied as she remembered one of their class sessions, "No claw marks though." Alex then noticed patterns on the ground showing that something had slid around, "Careful we've likely got King Taijitu."

"The larger tracks are old", Aki said as she put her tracking skills to use, "But the smaller ones are much more fresh." Suddenly several small Taijtu appeared out of sections of the exposed walls.

"Make the call", Talia said as she looked at Alex.

"Quick and quite", Alex instructed in a low voice, "Keep gunfire and aura use to a minimum." For the next minutes, the four engaged the snake-like Grimm constantly dodging and attacking. While tempted to use powers, the team knew Alex was concerned about needing the powers later and stuck to blade work. Soon however the Grimm were taken care of, "Before we go any further I'm going to give Professor Shard an update." Alex then used her scroll to call, setting it to speaker so everyone could hear, before informing Shard of the events.

"Smaller Taijtu", Shard questioned, "That subway you found must be station 8 that was sealed off years ago after Grimm broke through. Seems Stone's Intel was right on."

"Professor are you okay", Silvia asked as she noticed Shard's voice.

"It's nothing", Shard answered, "Keep investigating but be careful. Someone seems to have made good use of the area and the Grimm." The call ended and Alex put her scroll away.

"I hate to say it but she just lied to us", Aki commented.

"Aki really", Alex questioned in both shock and anger; the anger catching Aki off guard, "Why would Professor Shard of all people lie to us."

"You didn't notice the tone in her voice after you mentioned the Taijtu", Aki asked, "She's hiding something."

"Aki you are over...", Alex started before Talia got between them.

"Enough both of you", Talia responded, "Aki, I agree that Shard seems to be hiding something; and Alex I agree that maybe Aki is overreacting. Regardless, we need to focus right now."

"Right", Alex and Aki sighed before the two walked ahead. Silvia and Talia looked at each other.

"Feel that we're needing to be the voices of reason on this team", Talia asked.

"We do seem to be taking turns", Silvia answered, "But I side more with Aki on this one and Alex is not being herself today." Talia's face showed she agreed with Silvia. The group then continued to walk until they heard talking. The team hid in the shadows as they saw an adult male and female in what seemed to be combat suits that covered their entire bodies including their faces. Alex signaled the team to sneak closer until they could see another crate like what the children were found in, "More victims?"

"When is she going to get here", the female asked, "It's a surprise the Grimm haven't noticed us."

"Calm down", the male replied, "The doctor said that as long as we remain in this area the Taijtu would not attack us. All we have to do is make sure these animals and traitors are safely delivered to her for whatever she is working on for us."

"Alex, I'm not detecting any traps or other people, Aki said, "Silvia and I can stealthily take them down."

"Do it", Alex instructed before Aki and Silvia approached the two masked figures from opposite directions. When close, Silvia signaled that she would take the first move. Aki replied with a hand signal before Silvia knocked out the male, catching the attention of the female.

"Disgusting faunus scum", the female shouted before Aki knocked her out cold.

"You need to practice", Aki said to Silvia before Talia and Alex walked over. Alex then noticed something on the belt of one of the two; an emblem that seemed to be a yellow and white DNA double helix.

"Isn't the symbol of the Pure Human League", Alex asked. Silvia looked and found it was.

"How did you...", Aki and Talia started to ask.

"After you three went to bed last night, I stayed up and did some research on the PHL", Alex explained before the team opened the crate and found more people that were going to be sold both children and adults; human and faunus. Silvia then found an order for more to be captured . Alex began to feel more anger from what she was seeing, "Talia, please tie those two disgusting monsters up."

"Sure thing", Talia responded in surprise by Alex's words before she did so. Talia also looked at Aki and Silvia who were stunned as well. Alex then contacted Shard and Stone.

"We've confirmed that the Pure Human League is involved in this", Alex stated.

"I'm sending a unit now", Stone replied, "Be careful as someone is going to be coming."

"I'm on my way as well", Shard added before the call ended.

"Alright Aki please help any that are injured", Alex instructed, "The rest of us will secure the area..." Alex's line was cut off as she saw a shadowy female shaped figure in the hallway, "Hold it." The figure began to run and Alex followed suit, "Silvia, Talia stay here." Chasing the figure down the hall, Alex threw both of her fans at the figure, only to have the figure defect both fans with her aura. The figure went to counter-attack by throwing spikes at Alex, only for Alex to deflect them with a light barrier. As Alex's fans returned to her, the figure jumped high into the air and Alex formed several light panels for her to get high into the air. However the figure jumped away and a set of large, chard metal doors closed separating the two. Alex dropped back to the ground, "Blast." Alex then walked back to where the others were to find Shard, Stone, and several police, "Professor?"

"Were you able to see who was watching", Shard asked as Silvia had filled her in.

"No ma'am, the female watching us got away", Alex answered, "She had the ability to use aura and attacked with spikes." Alex handed one of the spikes to Shard.

'It is her', Shard thought but decided to keep the knowledge to herself, "Let's get back to the others." The two then walked back as Aki was singing to help the children and those who were hurt. Shard looked at Alex and could tell what the team leader was thinking, "Not used to feeling anger are you Alex?"

"No and I don't like it at all", Alex commented as she tried to push the anger from her mind but found it difficult.

"There's nothing wrong with being angry for the right reason", Shard stated as the police took the two Pure Human League members away, "Two less racists on the streets."

"I've done what I can for those with severe injuries", Aki stated; the team and Shard seeing the effort had drained her, "Seems this group was worse off than the others. Likely the injured tried to resist but at least they were not branded."

"I see", Shard replied before Aki rested against a wall. Stone then walked up the group, noticing the spike in Shard's hand. The two just looked at each other as Stone knew Shard wanted to keep Coral under wraps for the time being.

"I'm going to go check around. Please excuse me", Alex said before walking away. While Shard was about to say something, Talia followed Alex and Shard held back.

"Alex wait up", Talia called out before Alex stopped, Talia seeing Alex's fists clenched tight, "Alex what's wrong? You haven't been yourself today." Alex turned to face Talia.

"I don't want to talk about it", Alex started, "I mean I shouldn't..." Alex stopped as Talia put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alex you are always listening to Aki, Silvia, or me", Talia stated, "Just because you're our team leader doesn't mean you have keep your problems to yourself. Please let me listen and get this off your chest."

"I'm tired of being the clueless one on the team Talia", Alex sighed, "My family hid me from the world too much and stuff I should know I don't. They got me to think that people were incapable of the evil I've seen."

"You're right. Your family was in the wrong there", Talia said, "But believe me, all families have flaws; I should know." Talia sensed something else was wrong, "I can tell you're angry but at who?"

"At these slavers, my family, myself for rushing at that figure without thinking", Alex started as she closed her eyes, "I've always been able to push anger out of my mind but now it's so hard..." Alex then felt a hand on her other shoulder.

"Take a breath, exhale, take another, exhale, repeat", Silvia's voice instructed, "Alex took the advice and felt her body relaxing after a few moments." Alex then opened her eyes.

"Silvia", Alex said.

"So you're not perfect learn, forgive yourself, and move on", Silvia started, "Talia and I should have followed you after that figure. As for family, Talia's right. As for the slavers, any decent person would be angry at such crimes."

"Silvia, I", Alex said before the three heard gunfire, "Let's go." The three ran back to find, Shard, Aki, and Stone fighting Taijtu of several sizes.

"Keep them away from those people", Stone ordered his officers as he fired his handgun at several Grimm, killing each one.

"Aki", Shard called out as she brought out a tomahawk, wielding it with her pistol and killing several Grimm.

"My aura's recovered enough for defense", Aki responded as she opened fire.

"Good but be careful", Shard replied as the others joined the fight, "Good timing." Even though she did not show it, Shard worried about the number of Taijtu, 'Has Coral found a way to control them again?' As the fight went all out, Shard noticed that Alex seemed to be back to her normal self. For several minutes, dozens of Taijtu appeared each to be cut down until the attacks suddenly stopped with the remaining Taijtu leaving, "Everyone alright?" Everyone signaled that they were.

"Let get everyone out of here before any more Grimm show up", Stone said before everyone left the area. Stone looked to Shard how was looking around, "Going to stay?"

"Team AATS and I need to see where that female went", Shard explained, "Hopefully the detectives you sent out find something."

"Alright but please be careful", Stone replied before the police and him took the civilians to safety as Shard and Team AATS went to where Alex had lost track of the figure.

"Aki scan the doors", Shard instructed, hoping Aki's visor could get through the burn marks on the metal doors.

"I need to get higher", Aki commented before Silvia had the shadows around the team make a staircase for Aki to ascend. Everyone stayed silent as to allow Silvia to concentrate while Aki scanned the doors. Soon Aki came down and Silvia released the shadows, "No point in opening the doors, tunnel behind them was caved in. However I got E-15-6 from behind the burn marks.

"We'll run it in the police data base", Shard replied before the team and her left to meet with Stone. As they left, Shard had to wonder if Coral would make the next move.

Part 3: Unknown Lab,

"So much for that plan", Coral sighed as she walked into the lab, "Thankfully I had a third source of subjects."

"Are you alright ma'am", the assistant asked as he had watched the whole event.

"Relax child", Coral responded, "I could have easily killed that girl with the fans and her team as well. I could have even had the Taijtu finish them off." Coral put her black coat on a rack, "After all, they may be good but they are still in their first year. Speaking of which, did you get the information on them that I asked for."

"As much as I could ma'am", the assistant answered as he handed her a scroll. Coral then proceeded to look over the information.

"Someone from the Sunflower family and a Schnee", Coral questioned as she looked over Alex's and Talia's information, "That Schnee might be useful in my plans."

"Would not the PHL see her as a traitor", the assistant asked, "Seeing that she seems to not be racist like so many of her family."

"They would", Coral admitted before looking at Silvia's and Aki's information, "So that faunus with the Muti-trait syndrome is from the Tachi clan. Considering the entire clan is cat-type faunus that might have something to do with it." Coral then took a moment, "Other then be adopted by a clan of cat faunus this Aki has little interest to me."

"Why would a faunus clan take a human in", the assistant asked.

"Doesn't matter to our research", Coral stated, "For now we will consider getting a sample of Silvia Tachi's DNA our main target with Talia Schnee being the secondary target. I would love to see the Schnee family knocked down a peg or two for being so shortsighted." Coral then looked into the lad and found more dead subjects, "Let me guess the compound did it this time?"

"I'm afraid so", the assistant said, "However, I was able to pin the problem down."

"Which was", Coral asked.

"The compound kept trying to cause a mutation even after the DNA change was complete, "If we could cause the compound to break down after achieving its purpose, I believe that we can make the single faunus strand compound work."

"Well I do have to call that progress", Coral laughed as she saw her other assistants removing dead bodies, "All and all, a very good night."

Part 4: Vacuo Police Station,

"So it is her", Specter said as Shard and Stone filled Voyance and him in on the details.

"And she can control the Taijtu again", Voyance questioned.

"Assuming she lost the ability in the first place", Shard sighed, "Still she did only send smaller Taijtu at us."

"There is one thing that bothers me", Stone started, "If that figure that Alex engaged was Coral, why was she there? Why not send someone else to collect?"

"Coral prefers to do dangerous things herself", Shard answered, "Her form of enjoyment. Just like when she..."

"When she killed Tailand Navi", Voyance finished, "Shard."

"Please don't", Shard interrupted as she dried her eyes, "Either way, her working with the PHL is a problem."

"Likely the Pure Human League has no idea who they made a deal with", Specter commented as she turned to Stone, "By the way, have the two PHL members that Team AATS captured said anything."

"Besides cursing all of my detectives for either being a faunus or a human who does not agree with the PHL", Stone replied, "Not a word." Stone then looked around, "So where is the team anyway."

"Classes", Voyance answered, "I had a few night classes started for such a situation. I know they are tired but Aki's perfectionism may prove to be useful." The other three adults agreed before planning their next move.

Part 5: Shade Academy: Team AATS Room,

"Hello bedroom", Talia yawned as the team entered their room. Talia then crashed on her bed, "Hello soft bed."

"I can't believe the classes were as long as they were", Silvia commented as she put her swords away.

"Welcome to having missions", Aki sighed as she took off her visor and hidden blades, "Still we got a little homework. I'd suggest we get it done in the morning before we need to be at the station." Aki and Alex looked at each other and smiled as the two had talked things out between classes and made peace on what had occurred between them.

"Agreed", Alex yawned as looked at the time, "Well goodnight. Team AATS then changed into nightclothes and proceeded to bed, welcoming the sleep that gently overtook them.

End of Act 5

I hope that those who read this enjoy the sixth part of the first fan fiction that I have created in years and my first RWBY story. One note, I changed the name of Tai to Tailand Navi after I realized that Ruby and Yang's dad is named Tai. Please feel free to leave any comments and suggestions as I admit I am a bit rusty on writing. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and created by Monty Oum.

Notes: ● " = verbal communication  
● ' = thought

● The time of the story starts at the same time as RWBY Vol. 1

●Please note this is a way of me dealing with the heart break I felt in Vol. 3 so I may not follow the plot exactly.

● As little to no information has been given on Shade Academy and its staff, some info is subject to change.

 **Team AATS (ARTS)**

By: Davescifi

 **Act 6: The Venomous Past**

Part 1: Underground Location: Two weeks after Act 5,

"Racists and Grimm, my two favorite things", Silvia joked as Team AATS had succeeded in finding one the underground Pure Human League hideouts and were engaging both PHL grunts as well as Grimm that had broken out of their cages and were attacking both their former captors and Team AATS. Seeing the team was outnumbered, Silvia used her Semblance to turn the shadows in the area into puppets that she attacked with.

"Why do people think they can control the Grimm", Alex questioned before throwing her fans at an Ursa before knocking the wind out of a PHL grunt that had thought she was an easy target by trapping the grunt into a light wave box and drop kicking him. Alex's fans returned and the Ursa disappeared.

"Because people rarely learn from history", Aki answered as she send out a shock wave that sent several PHL grunts into the walls before using her guns and blades to kill several Beowolfs.

"Amen to that", Talia responded as she fired as several PHL grunts, each one getting knocked out. However, several Boarbatusks surrounded and charged at her. Talia only smiled as she had seen the attack coming. The blue chambers on her revolvers began to glow before glyphs appeared and launched the Boarbatusks into the air, their undersides being exposed. The yellow chambers then glowed on her guns before glyphs appeared in the air and bolts of lightning destroyed the Boarbatusks. Soon Team AATS came out as the winners, leaving all of the PHL grunts on the ground knocked out but alive.

"Who's for putting them in their own containers", Aki questioned.

"Everyone but the leader. Tie her up", Alex responded as she kept an eye on the one who had been giving the orders. Talia and Silvia used their powers to quickly put the grunts in the containers that had been meant for more slaves while Aki and Alex tied the leader up. However as soon as the leader was tied up, the PHL member woke up to see what had happened.

"You brats", the woman screamed as she tried to get loose.

"You have the right to remain silent", Aki stated, "I'd advise you use it."

"Species traitor", the woman yelled, "You're all scum."

"No we're just not racists", Talia said, "Unlike you sick jerks we have no issues with faunus."

"Wait I know you", the woman started, "Talia Schnee. You speak of issues to me? Your family is the ones with the issues."

"My family has issues", Talia replied in a sarcastic tone of voice, "Please tell me something I don't know." Talia could tell the PHL leader was enraged, "Let's call for backup and get her to the station." Alex just shook her head and made the call. Soon the police transport was at the location and took the PHL members into custody.

Part 2: Vacuo Police Station Chief Stone's Office:

"As always excellent work", Stone said as he reviewed the bust with Shard and Team AATS, "And that woman you found is the highest ranking PHL member we've captured to date."

"Thank you sir", Team AATS replied before their scrolls vibrated at the same time. Stone just smiled before the four checked their scrolls and found they all had had money deposited into their accounts.

"Sir this is an Academy mission", Alex started, "We're not supposed to be paid for it."

"Forget that", Stone replied, "You four have worked yourselves to the bone between this mission and your classes. You deserve a reward."

"No point debating", Shard laughed, "Say thank you and take it." Team AATS did so before Stone continued with the debriefing.

"How about I let you four try your hands at interrogation", Stone questioned before the six walked into the interrogation area and found the woman they had captured handcuffed to the chair.

"She may be a racist but is cuffing her to a chair needed", Silvia asked.

"She's already tried to escape", Stone answered, "Be careful."

"We will", Talia replied before the four walked into the room.

"They sent you four to try to get information from me", the woman questioned, "How desperate they must be.

"Look", Aki started, "You don't like us and I for one sure do not like you. But right know you have a list of charges as long as this room."

"It would be in your best interests to...", Silvia began to say before the woman spit on her. While Aki wanted to slap the woman, Silvia just took out a cloth and wiped the saliva off refusing to show anger, "And you call faunus savages."

"By the time we're done, you and every faunus and faunus loving human will be dead", the woman screamed.

"Who has filled your head and heart with such hate", Alex questioned.

"Stupid little girl. You are the one who has been filled, filled with lies", the woman commented before Talia took a seat in front of her.

"Look, we're trying to be nice", Talia said.

"You're the worst of your little group Talia Schnee", the woman replied causing Talia to raise an eye, "You're a disgrace to your family; especially your mother." Aki, Silvia, and Alex looked at Talia who didn't show any response, "Oh you three didn't know? This brat's mother was killed by a faunus and here she is protecting them. Talia said nothing as she leaned in to look the woman in the eyes; no one sure what to expect.

"Let me make a few things clear you witch", Talia started as her face went red, something the team, Shard, and Stone had not seen before, "First. it was a member of White Fang that killed my Mother and I do not blame all faunus for her death. Second, don't you ever use my Mother's memory like that again or you will be wishing you had not. Third, it was your precious Pure Human League that allowed the most violent faunus to turn the White Fang into what it is now. All in all I suggest you fix yourself before lecturing anyone and you can start by telling us who is having the PHL collect people for experiments." The rest of the team said nothing as even Aki was taking a step back not sure what Talia would do. Talia ran her fingers though her hair, "You know no one is going to come and save you right? To the higher ups of the PHL you're just another lost cause; doomed to spend the rest of her life in jail if not executed." Talia looked to Aki.

"I say let her think that over", Aki suggested as she saw what Talia was thinking.

"Agreed", Alex and Silvia replied before the four left the room and meet with Stone and Shard.

"Good choice of tactics", Stone commented.

"But we didn't get any information", Alex replied.

"We're not done yet Alex", Aki explained, "That was just to weaken her mental defenses."

"Talia are you going to be okay", Silvia asked as Talia got a cup of water.

"I refuse to let a coward rub me the wrong way", Talia answered before taking a drink, "But yes my Mother was killed by White Fang. Still we need to focus." Suddenly the six heard a scream in the room where the woman was being held, "What?"

"Blast", Shard said before the six entered the interrogation room and found that a small Taijtu had gotten into the room and had attacked the woman, the white head sinking its fangs into her neck, the woman screaming in pain as result. Shard drew her pistol and fired two shots, both hitting the heads of the Taijtu before it disappeared. The woman then fell to the floor and Stone tried to stop the bleeding with a thick cloth.

"I cannot stop the bleeding", Stone said as blood went right through the cloth.

"That snake", the woman let out, "That blasted Dr. Vipera Coral. She sent one of her pets but she should be at Station 45. Suddenly the woman died and Alex was taken back.

"First time seeing someone die", Aki asked. Alex just shook her head, "Breathe. It'll pass."

"Someone can control Taijtu", Talia questioned, "That's impossible."

"No it's not", Shard responded before the team looked to her, "The monster working on that mutagen is the same one controlling the Taijtu. I've dealt with her before. The PHL has no idea what witch they shook hands with."

"How do you...", Alex started to ask.

"Go", Stone said, "I'll clean up here." Stone gave Shard a look before the team and her left. Stone sighed, "Will you tell them the truth Shard?"

Part 3: Underground Station:

"She's here sir", a PHL ground informed his boss, a chubby man in his sixties with a bald head and wearing a red suit.

"Very good", the man replied, "Make sure security is air tight. We have lost enough ground thanks to the police and Shade Academy."

"Yes sir", the grunt replied before the man saw a woman in a dark cloak walk into the room, uncovering her head.

"Dr. Coral", the man said.

"Mr. Redeye", Coral responded, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know why", Redeye said, "We need to know how the weapon is coming. We are losing too many soldiers as of late thanks to honoring your request to try and keep the slave rings open."

"Your soldiers as you call them should be able to handle four girls and one huntswoman as well as the police", Coral commented, "However, the weapon will be ready soon. We are weeks away from stabilizing the toxin so we can give you the multi-faunus strand you asked for." Coral could see the frustration on the man's face. "However, I feel you can call off protecting the slave rings. I should have enough subjects."

"Finally a bit of good news to give the Captain", Redeye said, "Still you need to be faster."

'Foolish human', Coral thought, 'They want to turn humans that don't agree with them into monsters and blame the faunus for it.' Suddenly a grunt came in.

"What is it", Redeye asked.

"Sir I have bad news", the grunt started. "The group leader that was captured by Team AATS died in the police station. Word is she was killed by a small Taijtu that got into the station."

"Coral did you…", Redeye began to ask.

"I cleaned up your mess", Coral interrupted, "That woman knew too much. I told you she should not have been privy to what the PHL leaders have planned." Suddenly an alarm went off, "I wonder who that could be." Just then the radio went off.

"This is outpost 45", a panicked voice stated, "We're under attack." Gunfire went off, "There's only five of them. Take them down."

"Shard and her annoying Team AATS", Coral laughed as she covered her head again.

"I have to escape", Redeye stuttered before the door to the chamber was blown open and Shard and Team AATS walked into the room with weapons drawn.

"Too late for that", Talia commented.

"You", Alex said as she recognized the cloak, "You were at the station." Shard then pointed her gun at the figure.

"Take off the hood Coral", Shard ordered before Coral did so, a grin across the woman's face.

"Pearl Shard", Coral started, "It's been what, three years. I see you've completely recovered." Shard's eyes narrowed in anger, "Oh please don't tell me you're still mad. Aren't you even going to introduce me? I'm guessing Aki Muse here tried to access my file and could not."

"How did you know", Aki questioned as she had tried and was blocked, "And how do you...?"

"Know about you", Coral finished, "I've more or less kept an eye on you since you fought that slaver I used as a test subject." Coral could see she had their attention, "Team AATS, I have to admit your one of the more interesting teams I've seen despite being a pain in my neck. I've had the most difficult time getting more subjects to experiment on thanks to your efforts."

"What in the world is wrong with you", Alex questioned.

"Humans and faunus are not tools to be used", Silvia growled.

"Clearly Shard's kept you in the dark", Coral said, "Not that you would understand my goals."

"Are you still trying to be like your mother", Shard shouted, "And why work with the PHL?"

"Money my dear", Coral answered, "About all they are good for."

"You idiot…", Redeye replied as he tried to back away while looking at Shard, "What is she talking about?"

"You've been working with a snake faunus", Shard said stunning everyone.

"What", Redeye screamed.

"Surprise", Coral laughed as a set of snake fangs appeared. Coral then looked at Shard, "I would love to continue this talk but I have science to work on. However, before anyone could react, Coral threw one of her spikes at a container.

"You witch that was holding…", Redeye started to scream before the container was opened and another one of Coral's experiments busted out; the creature having so many claws, wings, and tails that it was impossible to tell what DNA had been used.

"The experiment I had in stasis", Coral said as she grabbed Redeye and ran, "Have fun."

"Coral", Shard screamed, running at Coral before she saw the creature had launched itself at her. Fortunately Alex shielded Shard with a light barrier. Shard wanted to kick herself for being so stupid but opened fire on the creature with Dr. Stitch's tranquilizer rounds, "That should…" Shard was able to instantly tell the rounds were not working, "Shoot, we have to take it down." Team AATS did not like the ideas but followed orders, surrounding the creature and hitting it hard to take it down quickly. While the five fought the creature, Coral and Redeye escaped to a dark tunnel. Redeye ran out of breath.

"This should be far enough", Coral commented.

"You abomination", Redeye screamed, "Why would you help us you faunus trash."

"Because there is always a use for idiots", Coral laughed.

"You're done", Redeye threatened, "When the Captain finds out what you are."

"Foolish human", Coral laughed before her mouth opened far wider than any human could, allowing Redeye a full look at the inside of her mouth, including her fangs. Before Redeye could scream, Coral sank her fangs into his neck, injecting her venom into his body. Coral then jumped away and watched Redeye began to slowly die from her venom going through his body, "Be glad I used my natural venom. Had I used my aura venom, you would die a slow and painful death. A moment later, Redeye was dead and Coral took his scroll, "This will be useful." Coral then commanded several Taijtu to come to her before pointing to Redeye's body, "Feast my pets." As the Taijtu ate, Coral could hear that the creature was dead, "Next time I will have something special planned. Coral proceeded to leave as she heard police sirens.

Part 4: Vacuo Police Station,

"Let's hope that is the last of those creatures we have to fight", Talia commented as the team rested in one of the break rooms.

"Agreed", Alex commented as she looked at Aki, "Looks like you were right about Professor Shard hiding something."

"I was hoping to be proven wrong on that", Aki replied, "Based on how she acted, I want to hope Professor Shard had a good reason for hiding the truth."

"That's not the only problem though", Silvia started, "That Coral's been watching us and we do not know how much she knows. If we have to engage her, she will have the advantage unless Shard can tell useanything."

"Give her time. After all we've all kept stuff to ourselves, Talia said as the team looked at her, "I should know."

"Talia you don't have to talk about it", Silvia commented, "That woman had no right to use that information."

"No Siliva it's okay", Talia sighed, "My mother was killed by a member of White Fang when I was a child. Doctors did all they could but death won out." Talia wiped her eyes of the tears forming,

"That's not all is it", Alex asked.

"Correct", Talia replied, "Before her death, she was getting my father to see the wrong in how my family looked and treated faunus. Had she had more time, she may have found a way to break the cycle But as soon as she died from one, just one White Fang member, the rest of my family brought my father into the racism again. I think the only reason my father did not lose the will to live was me but I still felt like a lost him. That was until he respected my decision to go to Shade."

"So that's why you decided to become a huntress", Aki responded.

"As I said, to break the cycle", Talia said with her eyes watery, "I know it's strange to see me like this when I'm a joker but I promised my mother before she died I would never let her death steal my joy and happiness. After all, that too is a way to fight against evil." Suddenly Professor Shard and Professor Specter entered the room. Team AATS could tell that both were deep in thought, "Sir, ma'am?"

"As I'm sure you four have guessed, we have been hiding information from you", Specter started as Shard took a seat, "Please understand that we wanted to be sure it was Vipera Coral before telling you anything."

"So who are we dealing with", Alex asked.

"Basically a 43 year old snake faunus who is a genius in genetics", Shard answered, "And a liar and murderer."

"And a former member of the team that Shard and I were on", Specter added causing Team AATS to looked in shock.

"But how", Silvia questioned, "She would have been too old to enter Shade Academy at the same time as you two. I mean both of you are in your 20s."

"She faked her age", Aki answered before Specter shook his head, "Figured with how she does not look to be her 40s right now."

"She played us", Shard commented, "Got into Shade Academy, found herself on our team with Specter, myself, and our deceased teammate Tailand Navi who Coral murdered in cold blood." Shard took a moment to collect herself, "I found that Coral wanted access to Shade's resources."

"For what", Talia questioned.

"To become like her mother", Specter answered, "Coral's mother was a snake faunus with Multi-trait Syndrome."

"So she had multiple snake traits like I have multiple cat traits", Silvia commented.

"Correct", Shard said, "However Coral's father was human and when Coral was born the only faunus trait she had was her fangs venom included. Coral hated that she was nothing like her mother. Coral's goal was to turn herself into her mother; to have all the traits of a snake faunus."

"Looks like she hasn't given up", Aki commented before something occurred to her, "Professor Shard, was Coral the reason..." Shard broke out in tears stopping Aki from finishing her question.

"After I found Navi's body I found Coral and engaged her, admittedly in blind rage", Shard started, "It was then I discovered she could control the Taijtu. While I was fighting the Grimm, Coral pulled out her trump card, her Aura venom. Before I knew it, Coral's fangs were in my arm, injecting her Aura venom into my body. At the same time I used my Semblance to cause pearl to form in her body. I thought I had cut her ability to control the Taijtu, causing them to turn on her. I barely got out; Coral's Aura venom breaking my body down. If Specter had not found me I would be dead. Still it took all of Dr. Stitch's medical skill and three years of rehab to save me." Shard then looked at Team AATS before closing her eyes and bowing her head, "I have no right to ask this of you four but please forgive me for keeping this from you." Suddenly Shard felt arms around her. Opening her eyes, Shard found all of Team AATS hugging her.

"I can sense your pain", Silvia stated.

"And we've kept our secrets", Aki and Talia added.

"You've done so much for us", Alex said as she looked Shard in the eyes, "Please don't bare this alone. We'll stop Coral together."

"Alex, Aki, Talia, Silvia", Shard sniffled before drying her eyes, "Bless you four." As Shard looked to Specter who just smiled. While the moment lasted, in the back of their minds, they had to wonder what Coral was going to do next.

Part 5: Unknown Lab,

"So Redeye is missing", Coral questioned as she talked over the scroll. Coral listened to the person on the other end, her mouth in a twisted grin, "Hopefully he will be found soon." Coral listened to the reply, "Yes, we will be ready to move to the next phase very soon." Coral heard a laugh on the other end, "Very good than Captain. I will be in touch soon." The call ended and Coral sat in her chair and laughed, "What an idiot."

"Dr. Coral", the assistant called out from the door.

"Enter", Coral replied. The assistant entered and handed Coral a scroll with the data.

"That change you made to compound worked", the assistant said with a smile, "The tests show that the compound will now break down into harmless chemicals once the mutilation is complete."

"Not mutation child", Coral laughed, "Mutation is what the PHL wants. What this is, is the key to metamorphous if not evolution."

"Turning humans into faunus", the assistant said with his own smile, being a hamster-type faunus.

"Correct", Coral replied before she sat back, "Tell me why do humans fear faunus? Not some textbook answer but your own."

"From my own experience, I would say it's because no one knows where faunus came from", the assistant answered, "Humans, and sadly faunus as well, fear the unknown."

"An acceptable answer", Coral replied, "And I reluctantly have to agree that humans and faunus share not only genes but personality flaws as well. Something I learned the hard way."

"You refer to your fight with Pearl Shard three years ago", the assistant asked.

"Yes", Coral sighed as she closed her eyes, "After I killed Navi, Shard was drunk with rage and I was drunk with overconfidence. I was so close to my goal and Navi died so easily that I thought I could take anyone. Shard proved me wrong, When I sank my fangs into her and injected my Aura venom, Shard countered attacked, using my fangs to get her Aura into me and form pearl in my body. Thankfully she thought she cut my control of the Taijtu and I was able to use them to escape. Still it took two years to remove all of the pearl from my body."

"But how did Pearl Shard recover", the assistant questioned.

"Dr. Stitch", Coral answered, "That old bear is the only one besides you and me how could have neutralized my Aura venom."

"Could he not be a threat to our plan", the assistant asked, "His medical skill is for lack of a better word legendary."

"Not yet", Coral answered, "We'll keep an eye on that bear but for now we prepare for live subject tests again but now we go a little slower."

"And Shard and her team", the assistant asked.

"Next time, I will deal with them personally', Coral answered, "I'll crush AATS and then Shard when she is weak from losing people she cares about." The two then proceeded to the lab and got to work, knowing. their goal was in reach.

End of Act 6

I hope that those who read this enjoy the seventh part of the first fan fiction that I have created in years and my first RWBY story. Please feel free to leave any comments and suggestions as I admit I am a bit rusty on writing. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and created by Monty Oum.

Notes: ● " = verbal communication  
● ' = thought

● The time of the story starts at the same time as RWBY Vol. 1

●From this act on, the story moves into RWBY Vol. 2 and 3

●Please note this is a way of me dealing with the heart break I felt in Vol. 3 so I may not follow the plot exactly.

● As little to no information has been given on Shade Academy and its staff, some info is subject to change.

 **Team AATS (ARTS)**

By: Davescifi

 **Act 7: Team AATS VS Coral**

Part 1: Shade Academy, Professor Voyance's Office, Several Weeks after Act 6

"You wanted to see us Professor Voyance," Alex asked as the team and her stood before the headmistress. Also in the room were Professor Shard and Chief Stone.

"Yes," Voyance replied as she faced them, "As you know the Vytal Festival is coming up and most of the teams are preparing to go to Beacon."

"We've discussed it Professor Voyance," Alex started, "We're not going. Team AATS will stay and help stop Viperia Coral.

"Wait," Stone interrupted, "It was never our intention to take this chance from you."

"Chief Stone, with respect we can not just leave this mission," Silvia said, "Too many lives have been lost for us to just turn our backs."

"Not to mention that if we left, Coral would likely be inspired to try something big," Aki added.

"Are you four sure about this," Shard questioned.

"Ma'am, we're in our first year," Talia started. "We can go to the next festival in two years."

"It seems your minds are made up," Stone sighed, "I admire your dedication to duty."

"I advise you go say goodbye to the other teams than," Voyance said before the team left, allowing the three adults to talk, "I was hoping Coral would be finished by now."

"Agreed," Shard responded, "But since we encountered her at Station 45 there has not been any sign of her, "She's likely ready by now to do something.

"Question is what," Stone said, "From what Intel I have, the Pure Human League had no idea Coral is a faunus." After a few more minutes of talking, Stone began to leave, "One more thing." Voyance and Shard looked at him, "I will be paying Team AATS from this point until Coral is stopped. They deserve that much giving up such a chance as the Vytal Festival."

"As you wish," Voyance replied before Stone left.

"He's a good man," Shard commented.

"Yes he is," Voyance replied as she looked out the window and saw Team AATS and Team NDGO saying goodbyes before Team AATS headed for the police station, "Better catch up with them." Shard left and Voyance sighed as she wondered what was to occur next.

Part 2: Vacuo Police Station Meeting Room

Team AATS, Shard, and Stone soon walked into the police station meeting room where the police and detectives were waiting. Stone could tell something was up and one of the detectives explained that the PHL was no longer protecting the slave rings, allowing the police to bust several of the rings with ease.

"Music to my ears," Aki said grinning on the inside.

"Perhaps," Shard responded, "However, it could mean that Coral no longer needs test subjects." Everyone in the room took a moment to think about Shard's words before Stone whistled to get the group's attention.

"Professor Shard is right," Stone started, "With the slave rings weakened, we need to focus on Vipera Coral. She's kept herself well hidden and is the most dangerous person on our wanted list. From what we know, the PHL has no idea who and what Coral is. Everyone knew this to be the case as trying to convince the PHL grunts they had captured that Coral was a faunus was useless.

"So what's our next move sir," Alex asked before Stone closed his eyes showing he was thinking.

"I'm open to suggestions," Stone replied.

"We set a trap," Talia started before everyone looked at her, "We allow one of the PHL group leaders to escape and I'd be willing to bet he or she would run to one of the PHL hideouts." Everyone thought about her suggestion before someone asked how to track the PHL leader, "I can place a small glyph on the suspect to allow us to track them. All that has to be done is making the escape look genuine."

"That's incredibly risky," Silvia commented as she thought about the caution that would be needed.

"Still it's a good plan," Stone responded, "We'll have the guards equipped with false rounds so the PHL member will be able to shoot them and think the guards are dead. Make it happen." Everyone left the meeting room and soon the PHL member, a male, was picked and made ready for transport; Talia placing a glyph in on the PHL member's clothes. Two hours later, the PHL member and two police were loaded into a transport and made it look like it was heading for a more secure prison. However, as planned, the transport began to suffer engine trouble. In the transport, the lights went off and as planned, the PHL member attacked the guards, grabbing the gun of one of the guards and shooting both of them before finding a key and opening the door. Seeing his chance, the PHL member found where he was and started to head for what he believed to be a safe place, complexly unaware that he was being tracked by Talia and the others with several elite police units behind them. Soon, the gamble paid off and the PHL member found allies who took him to what was one of the few PHL strongholds left in the city. Unknown to Stone, Shard, or team AATS, something was awaiting them at the stronghold.

Part 3: PHL Stronghold,

Inside the stronghold the apparently escaped PHL member and other PHL grunts found Coral speaking with one of the PHL officers. The PHL member noticed several containers with biohazard symbols before one of the PHL officers gave orders that the containers were to be carefully handled. Then Coral walked by the containers checking them.

"Everything is in order," Coral stated before she noticed the PHL member that had escaped due to his prison clothing. Coral instantly began to suspect something was wrong, "Hold." The PHL member stopped before Coral checked him over; almost missing but successfully finding Talia's glyph. Coral turned the PHL officer, "You're going to have company." The officer looked with anger at the PHL member before Coral dispatched the PHL member, one of her spikes going into his heart and instantly killing him. Coral looked to the officer again, "You're welcome." Suddenly gun fire could be heard going off and Coral jumped back several meters to avoid the first rounds being fired as the door of the stronghold gave way and several police in body armor charged in with Shard, Stone, and Team AATS behind them. While a little amused, Coral could also feel annoyance as the attack came at the worst time. Coral thought about her next move and backed up as Shard spotted her."

"Coral," Shard called out before Team AATS and her ran at Coral, disabling several PHL grunts that were stupid enough to get in the way. However Shard noticed the containers and looked at Stone telling him to be careful. Stone took the hint and ordered the police to switch to melee combat. While the fight continued, Coral gracefully jumped back, avoiding the ranged attacks sent at her. Coral could only smile as she was already several moves ahead of her attackers leading them into another part of the stronghold that was accessed by a set of metal doors.

'Now,' Coral thought as she pressed a key on the scroll that had been Redeye's and caused the doors to slam shut cutting Shard and Team AATS from their police support. While the closing of the doors was noticed, Shard and the team continued the pursuit firing at Coral while Coral threw her spikes at them, several attacks hitting each other. However Coral knew she was in control of the fight and waited until Team AATS was ahead of Shard.

"Talia cut her off," Alex instructed before Talia tried to catch Coral in one of her glyph, only for Coral to sidestep the attack before having to dodge several of shadow attacks from Silvia. Coral was then impacted by a sonic wave from Aki before being hit by solid light wall from Alex, knocking Coral into a wall, "Surrender Coral."

"Stupid girl," Coral laughed as Coral was right where she wanted to be. Pressing another key on the scroll, Shard was suddenly cut off from Team AATS by a barrier of solid glass-like material, leaving the team with Coral, "I have all of you where I want you."

'Blast she planned this,' Shard thought wanting to kick herself for not seeing the danger. Shard tried to break through the barrier, using both her weapons and Semblance, with no success.

"Don't bother Pearl," Coral laughed, "That's nano-cell reinforced crystal. Specially designed to resist attacks from your team and you." Team AATS looked to face Coral who brought out more spikes as well as a black, red, and yellow whip, "As for you Team AATS, you have been a thorn in my side for too long. I need to dispose of you before you become too dangerous."

"Get ready," Alex said before Coral charged at them, "Aki?"

"On...," Aki started before she had to block Coral's attack, only for Coral's whip to knock Aki's visor off, the device shattering from one of Coral's spikes, "Blast but don't think I cannot analyze you." Aki fired both of her guns at Coral not making any hits but telling Aki what she wanted, "Go for her left."

"Right," Silvia replied before attacking Coral with her swords, only for them to be blocked by Coral's whip."

"Good call but too slow," Coral laughed before kicking Silvia away, only to have to block a fencing attack from Talia, "Is this all you can do?" Coral's whip wrapped around Talia's leg and threw Talia away from her, "Next?" Coral's question was answered by Alex who attacked with her fans forcing Coral to block.

"What are you planning," Alex questioned as the two were weapon locked, "And not the trash you gave the PHL. Is this all to become like your mother?" Coral only grinned before jumping away from Alex. Coral then found Team AATS had surrounded her, "Answer me!"

"Evolution my dear," Coral answered as she flexed her neck, "Faunus are the next step in evolution and I'm going to accelerate the process. Humanity has stuck around for too long."

"Sounds like something White Fang would say," Talia commented as the team attacked again.

"Hardly," Coral commented before blocking several attacks, "White Fang would go for a kill-them-all approach while I'm looking at turning humans into Faunus. Think about how much better it would be. After all faunus have so many advantages."

"Faunus are not perfect," Silvia responded, "Humans have their advantages as well."

.

"And those advantages would be transferred," Coral countered before bringing out a blood collecting vial. Coral then attacked Silvia, seeming to punch her in the stomach but in reality getting a sample of Silvia's blood that Coral wanted due to Silvia's Multi-trait syndrome. However, Coral used her aura to close the puncture in Silvia so no one would notice. Coral then noticed Aki attacking and counter attacked placed the arm lock in an arm lock that kept Aki from moving, "Tell me Silvia Tachi, is what you say about humans based on this former slave?" Everyone looked in surprise, "Oh yes, I saw her brand on one of the recordings."

"You're a disgrace to every faunus on this planet," Silvia replied, "Aki is my sister, end of story. She's done more for faunus than you ever have or ever will." Coral laughed as she released Aki and kicked her into Silvia, "You okay."

"Other than my pride, I'm fine," Aki answered before she saw Talia and Alex attack Coral and be knocked away.

"Regroup," Alex instructed before the team did so, trying to catch their breath.

"Admittedly not bad," Coral commented, "I'll say your better than Specter, Shard, Navi, and myself were in our first year."

"You snake," Shard yelled as she tried to breach the barrier. Coral just laughed, her fangs showing.

"You make that sound like a bad thing," Coral said before she noticed the sound in the room disappear and her vision going dark. Coral did not panic, "Ah the Silent Shadow. That will not work on me." Coral waited as she felt something under her body, "A glyph?" Suddenly Coral felt her body being tied up before she knew what was happening next. As expected, Alex formed several blocks of light and had them press against Coral, the hope being Coral would be knocked out by the attack. Coral could only laugh as she brought her Aura to bare, sending out a wave of energy that cancelled out all of Team AATS' attacks and sent them into the walls of the barrier. However, Coral had to catch her breath as the effort was more taxing then she expected, "Alright that was a nice try but this game has to come to an end." Team AATS tried to recover but had the wind knocked out of them. Shard yelled for them to get up before Coral looked at her former teammate, "Don't worry Pearl, I've decided not going to kill them this time. However, one of them is going to help me." Shard looked in horror as Coral brought out a syringe gun, Shard knowing that Coral's mutagen was in it. Coral then pointed the gun at Talia who tried to get up, "Tell me Talia Schnee do you think your family would keep you if you were a faunus?" Talia showed no fear, "Brave girl, I'll give you that." Suddenly Coral found Aki was attacking her again, this time with her wrist blades, "Back up huh. You do have a high pain tolerance. Guess your master was a harsh one." Coral blocked the attack, kicking Aki to Talia and aimed at Talia again. Coral then fired, however, Aki pushed Talia out of the way, the syringe going into Aki and injecting the compound into the girl's body.

"Aki," everyone minus Coral yelled. Aki pulled the syringe out and looked at the Coral who showed no reaction.

"Too bad for you snake," Aki said before she let off a massive shock wave that threw Coral back.

"Fine have it your way," Coral replied as she landed and checked her watch, "No signs of instant mutation. Not who I wanted to test that strand on but oh well."

"Aki," Silvia said as she ran to Aki who fell to one knee. Silvia held Aki up, "Hold on." Alex and Talia ran to Aki as well, Talia felt Aki's head.

"It's getting hard to see," Aki moaned, "I can not stay awake."

"She's too warm," Talia stated before Aki passed out, Alex catching her while Silvia turned to face Coral, the woman seeing the anger in Silvia's eyes.

"You'll pay for doing that to my sister," Silvia yelled before she used her full powers to form two massive shadow blades and attacked, the blades destroying the barrier but missing the target as Coral barley dodged.

"I'd wait and see what happens before making threats," Coral commented, "If she lives, you and your sister might be closer than before. In fact you might end up thanking me." Coral then saw Shard running up to the team before death glaring her, "So what will it be Shard? Pursue me or try to get that girl help if you can?" Coral then jumped into the darkness, laughing as she disappeared.

"Professor," Alex said as she continued to hold Aki.

"We need to get Aki to a hospital. We'll get Coral another time," Shard instructed as Stone and several police managed to break down the metal doors. As soon as Stone saw Aki, he called for medical help and an ambulance soon arrived and sped Aki and the others to the hospital where Shard told Dr. Stitch to meet them.

Part 4: Secret Lab,

"Dr. Coral," the assistant said as Coral entered the lab, "Our spy in the hospital is keeping an eye on Aki Muse and the PHL safely transported several of the containers despite the police attack."

"About time they did something right," Coral replied, "After all I took care of the main force of the attack. Still make sure out spy understands that she is to merely observe Aki Muse. I want to see how this plays out."

"Understood", the assistant stated, "And the rest of Team AATS?"

"No problem for now," Coral laughed, "They just suffered their first real defeat and none of them will leave their teammate's side. In fact I would bet all of them are kicking themselves for allowing this to happen. Still it will be interesting to see what occurs next as Aki did not show any rapid changes as all of the other subjects did."

"That was the most stable strand to data ma'am and it only had one faunus type gene," the assistant pointed out before he noticed the vial full of blood in Coral's hand, "Now that you have a sample of a faunus with Multi-trait syndrome will you...?"

"Not yet," Coral said as she poured herself and the assistant a glass of wine, "Do not be in such a rush. Today was a very good day for us and the best is yet to come."

"I cannot wait for it doctor," the assistant replied before the two made a toast; wondering what was to come next.

Part 5: Hospital,

Dr. Stitch watched as the ambulance carrying Aki appeared, the doors of the vehicle open with Shard, the rest of Team AATS and a paramedic pushing Aki on a stretcher. The bear faunus ran to them.

"How is she doing," Dr. Stitch questioned.

"Still unconscious and running a fever," Shard answered as they entered the hospital, "No signs of mutation like the other cases."

"I've already got a section of ICU ready for her," Dr. Stitch stated before they entered the area and looked at the nurses, "We need to get her body temperature down plus I need to get blood samples collected and analyzed A.S.A.P." The nurses carried out their instructions which Stitch looked to Silvia, "I need you to get her wrist weapons off."

"Right," Silvia said before doing so. Silvia could see Aki was now breathing heavily, "Sis please hang on." Dr. Stitch then had everyone minus the nurses leave as the nurses changed Aki into a hospital gown. Silvia sat on one of the benches, holding Aki's weapons, "How could I let this happen to my sister?"

"Silvia this wasn't your fault," Shard stated as she also saw Alex and Talia were blaming themselves, "Or yours. Coral planned her trap well."

"So what do we do," Alex asked as she looked and saw Dr. Stitch attaching medical equipment to Aki.

"Why did she take the hit," Talia questioned as she sat down, "That shot was meant for me. I was Coral's target."

"Enough," a voice called out, everyone turned to see it was Professor Specter, "Aki took that hit because she values her friends and family. She knew that you're family might disown you and stopped it." Specter saw Talia shake her head as she knew it was true, "Look, we have no idea if it was the mutagenic compound or not. We need to let Dr. Stitch work. He's the best of the best; he will get to the answer. Right now you need to stay strong both for Aki and yourselves." Specter then walked closer, "Trust me when I say I know exactly how you three feel. When Coral killed Navi and almost killed Shard I blamed myself for not being there to stop it." Specter then looked at Aki, 'Stay strong Aki Muse. Fight this with everything you have.' As Specter turned around, he saw Shard gently punch the wall and walked up to her, "Same advice goes for you. Stay strong." Shard shook her head, hoping Aki would pull through, "Also Voyance is taking care of the call." Shard looked away wondering what to do.

Part 6: Shade Academy, Professor Voyance's Office,

Professor Voyance breathed deeply before she dialed the Tachi home phone. A holographic screen appeared that showed Mr. Tachi on the other end.

"Ah Professor Voyance…," Mr. Tachi started before he saw the looked of concern on the woman's face, "Silvia? Aki? What has happened?"

"It's Aki," Voyance started, "She's in the hospital. I cannot go into detail over the line but you might what to get here." Voyance looked away as she knew what was coming, "Please get here quickly."

"What has happened to my daughter," Mr. Tachi angrily questioned before calming himself after seeing Mrs. Tachi and Kin next to him, concern on their faces, having heard the exchange, "I'm sorry. We'll be there as quickly as possible."

"No apology necessary Iron," Voyance replied knowing that Aki was as much Mr. Tachi's daughter as Kin or Silvia, "I'll book a flight for the three of you on the quickest airship."

"Send me the information over my personal scroll," Mr. Tachi said before the call ended. Voyance sat back in her chair, hoping everything would turn out for the best.

Part 7: Unknown,

"What," Aki moaned as she opened her eyes and got up, finding she was alone in what appeared to be a dark forest, "Where am I? Last thing I remember is passing out from whatever Coral hit me with." Aki checked herself over, finding herself in her normal clothes minus her visor, her weapons seeming to be okay. Calling out, Aki heard no reply and tried to find any kind of trail or walkway. Finding one, a stone walkway, Aki decided that her only course of action was to follow it and see where it would lead. Unknown to Aki, she was about to enter the fight of her life.

End of Act 7

I hope that those who read this enjoy the eighth part of the first fan fiction that I have created in years and my first RWBY story. Please feel free to leave any comments and suggestions. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and created by Monty Oum.

Notes: ● " = verbal communication  
● ' = thought

● The time of the story starts at the same time as RWBY Vol. 1

●From this Act 6 on, the story moves into RWBY Vol. 2 and 3

●Please note this is a way of me dealing with the heart break I felt in Vol. 3 so I may not follow the plot exactly.

● As little to no information has been given on Shade Academy and its staff, some info is subject to change.

 **Team AATS (ARTS)**

By: Davescifi

 **Act 8: Aki's Rebirth**

Part 1: Hospital, Several hours after Act 7,

Alex and Talia walked back to outside Aki's hospital room, finding Silvia outside the room as Dr. Stitch would not let any of them in to see Aki who was still unconscious. As the two walked up to Silvia, they found Dr. Stitch and the nurses were attaching some kind of helmet to Aki's head. As Dr. Stitch walked out, the three girls stopped him.

"What is with the helmet Dr. Stitch," Alex questioned, "What's happened?"

"I want to keep an eye on Aki's brainwave activity as the Coral's compound may effect Aki's mind," Dr. Stitch answered though he knew the girls suspected something but did not want to push. Dr. Stitch looked at all of them can could see their tired eyes, "I know the three are worried but you need to get some rest."

"How can we sir," Talia asked.

"Not until we know that Aki will be okay," Silvia added before she heard footsteps. Turning around, she saw Mr. Tachi, Mrs. Tachi, and Kin with Professor Shard, "Mom, Dad, Kin?"

"Professor Voyance contacted us and Professor Shard informed us what happened," Mr. Tachi said as Mrs. Tachi hugged Silvia.

"Mr. Tachi, I'm sorry," Talia started as she bowed her head, "The only reason this happened was that Aki took a hit that was meant for me." Talia felt a hand on her shoulder, causing Talia to look up and see it was Mr. Tachi.

"You three must stop blaming yourselves," Mr. Tachi started, "You did the best you could. You were simply not ready for such an opponent. An evil person trained as a huntsman or huntress is a dangerous foe."

"But Dad what about Aki," Silvia questioned as Mrs. Tachi hugged her closer.

"Your sister is strong Silvia," Mrs. Tachi stated, "Now the three of you get some rest as the doctor suggested. Take Kin with you. She could use a nap from the trip."

"Yes ma'am," Alex said before the three left with Kin for the rest area. Mr. Tachi then looked to Dr. Stitch.

"Doctor what is happening to my daughter," Mr. Tachi asked as he handed Dr. Stitch a note from Voyance saying to give the Tachis any information. The doctor took a deep breath before starting.

"It was a version of Coral's mutagenic compound," Dr. Stitch answered as he looked at Aki, "However I'm running tests to see what was mixed in the compound and what effect it is having on both Aki's body."

"Something else is bothering you," Shard commented as she knew how to read the bear faunus.

"Yes," Dr. Stitch replied, "What bothers me the most at this moment is Aki's brainwave activity. One would expect the activity to be low but instead its normal; according to the readings it is as if she's awake."

"So she's dreaming," Mrs. Tachi asked.

"I wish it were that simple," Dr. Stitch replied, "Truth is there are many unknowns so we have to let this run its course." As the adults looked through the glass, they had to wonder what was happening in Aki's head."

Part 2: Unknown Forest,

"How long does this path go," Aki asked herself as she had walked for what felt like several hours. Aki noticed that the forest did not seem to change and there did not seem to be any sign of whether it was day or night with the sky being a single constant shade of gray. While walking, Aki tried to piece together what had occurred only to come up completely blank. However, lightning suddenly flashed and in front of Aki was a small mansion. While the building was familiar, Aki could not clearly remember why it was. Deciding to enter, Aki found the inside of the mansion dimly lit, however, the setup of the mansion was terror bringing as she instantly remembered it, "This is where I was a slave. Why, how, that mansion was destroyed by the assassins." Suddenly Aki heard a meow and turned to see an orange kitten. While surprised, Aki tried to walk up to the cat but it ran past her, causing Aki to turn and see the kitten going into the arms of a small orange haired girl wearing dirty clothes with a collar around her neck and baring a brand on her left arm. Aki stepped back in horror as the little girl looked at her, showing her orange eyes, causing Aki to begin to breathe heavily.

Part 3: Hospital,

"You may want to sit down," Dr. Stitch said before Mr. and Mrs. Tachi sat down while Professor Shard stood. Stitch then proceeded to display a hologram of the blood test results, "The tests showed that Aki's body is being changed at the genetic level due to the mutagenic compound. The change stared slow but it is occurring and the process seems to be accelerating."

"You mean she's becoming...," Mrs. Tachi started to ask but stopped as she looked into Aki's room.

"Yes Mrs. Tachi," Dr. Stitch answered, "Within a couple of hours, Aki will no longer be human."

"What type," Mr. Tachi asked.

"It's too soon to tell," Dr, Stitch answered, "The DNA strand is too far buried in the compound and I can not extract the compound from the blood samples." Dr. Stitch then rubbed his eyes before looking into Aki's room and noticing the change in her brainwaves, "What in the world?" Dr. Stitch went into the room and checked the equipment as Shard and the Tachis followed him.

"What's going on," Shard asked before she noticed the brainwave readings, "Two brainwaves patterns?" Dr. Stitch's face showed he was just as confused as everyone else, "What is going on?

Part 4: Mansion,

Aki looked in stunned silence as she saw her younger self sitting and petting the kitten resting in her lap. The younger Aki looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

"You're...," Aki forced out, "You're me." The little girl said nothing, "Me when I was a slave; young, weak, scared."

"Do you remember the kittens," the little Aki asked before Aki shook her head, "The kittens were always nice to you even licked your wounds. If you were good, master would let you spend time with them."

"I remember," Aki said before the horrors of her past flashed before her causing Aki to hold her head in pain. Aki then looked at her younger self with anger, "Why are you here? Where am I? Answer me."

"I don't know," the little girl answered with tears in her eyes before the kitten disappeared, "Why are you so mean? You've kept me in the dark for so long."

"Of course I have," Aki shouted with tears in her own eyes, "You're me in my weakest state; everything I hate about myself. When I looked like you, I was weak, afraid; I didn't even try to save those kittens when..."

"When master killed them to teach you a lesson," the little girl finished, "But what could you have done?" Suddenly the little girl had a look of horror on her face, seeing something behind Aki. Aki quickly turned to see another version of herself; this one the correct age but wearing a black, full body suit, "No not you!" Aki said nothing as the dark clothed figure wearing her face came closer, "Please go away."

Part 5: Hospital,

"Three brainwaves," Mrs. Tachi questioned, "What is going on with Aki's mind?"

"I'm not sure," Dr. Stitch answered as he took another blood sample and checked the genetic changes, hoping to find a connection, "The compound is likely the cause. Her DNA is still changing and it is likely rewriting some of her brain."

"What's happening to Aki," Kin asked before the adults looked and saw Alex, Talia, and Silvia with the little girl." Kin walked up to Aki and held her hand, "Dr. Stitch, what's happening to my big sister?"

"She's fighting Kin," Mr. Tachi answered as his gut was telling him so. Everyone seemed to agree as Aki had began to breathe heavily again.

Part 6: Mansion,

'What is going on,' Aki thought as her younger self hid behind her. Aki looked at the girl in black, 'That suit looks like..."

"The suit the assassins gave you," the girl answered surprising Aki, "You should recognize it. You wore it for almost four years."

"How," Aki begin to ask, "What is going on?"

"Haven't you guessed Aki Muse," the black clothed girl answered with a slight laugh, "Right now, you are inside the prison of your own mind. As that little girl represents your weakness and fear, I represent your inner darkness. All of your hate and anger both at yourself and others." The dark girl walked closer, "Now that Coral's mutagen is running through your body, you're fighting for your life."

"Fine," Aki replied as she went for her guns, only to be shocked as they were missing. Aki then found her wrist blades were missing too, "What? Where did my weapons go?"

"Sorry but no weapons allowed," the dark Aki said before she charged at Aki forcing Aki to defend herself while the younger version hid. However, Aki could tell dark girl was strong as she was struggling to hold her ground, "Giving up already?"

"You wish," Aki answered, "If what you say is true, I've kept you at bay for years and..." Aki was interrupted as the dark version began to laugh, "What's so funny?"

"How much you have lied to yourself," the dark version responded as she attacked, grabbing Aki's arm locking her in place, "You've been nothing but a scared or angry little girl your whole life. Anger and fear have been your true masters."

"That's not true," Aki yelled as she tried to counterattack, only to be kicked into one of the walls, "I'm not a slave to anyone or anything."

"Oh really," the dark girl asked, "You're a slave to your past, unable to move on. The guilt of being a slave..." The dark version then disappeared and reappeared behind Aki, "And the guilt of being a murderer." Aki froze from the words unable to move her blood filling like ice, "Oh yes do you remember your first intentional kill? When the assassins decided to see how well they had trained you? I do. You thought you had become so strong only to lose heart and throw up at the sight of blood on your blades. Too bad killing became easier; just think how you didn't even finch with you killed Kin's uncle and his servants."

"That was to save KIn," Aki stuttered, "I couldn't let them kill her. I did what I had to do."

"Alright I'll give you that one," the dark girl started, "But what about now? Look how you wanted the slavers to be taken out and shot. Now days you have no problem with using overwhelming force; masking fear by acting tough and covering your eyes with a visor almost all the time."

"That's not who I am," Aki screamed before she flipped over the dark girl so they were face to face. However, Aki felt something pierce her chest. Shocked, Aki looked down to find the dark girl did have wrist blades and used one on her before Aki was grabbed around her throat.

"Poor little Aki," the dark girl laughed as she pulled the blade out, "A coward in life and death. You have nothing to live for or to give. You cannot even give the faunus that took you in the pleasure of being your Mom and Dad."

"I,", Aki stuttered as she fell to her knees, "I've wanted to call Mrs. and Mr. Tachi Mom and Dad but..."

"The words always get stuck in your throat," the Dark girl questioned, "Maybe it's because you still have a collar around your neck; one you created by your own fear. Too bad, you lived alone and you die alone. Good bye Aki Muse." Aki couldn't say anything as she began to faint, wondering if it was the end for her.

Part 7: Hospital,

Everyone looked in horror as the medical equipment showed Aki's heartbeat was becoming weaker. Dr. Stitch tried to get her heartbeat up again but to no avail.

"Aki please," Mrs. Tachi cried before Mr. Tachi held her, "Dr. Stitch."

"It's not over," Dr. Stitch replied as he noticed the brainwave activity was showing one of the waves to be weakening, "What is going on?" Stitch could hear Shard whispering a prayer, begging that she would not lose another person to Coral. Alex, Talia, and Silvia looked in shock as they did not want to believe what was happening. However, a few moments later, Aki's body shook violently and Aki's heart completely stopped. Everyone began to cry but Dr. Stitch noticed that there was still brainwave activity, "How?"

"She's not dead", Kin said as she shook Aki, "Come on sis keep fighting. Come back to us. Aki wake up!" While Mr. Tachi went to stop her, Aki's heart began to beat again, giving everyone hope that Aki was still savable.

Part 8: Mansion,

Aki opened her eyes as she heard a voice calling out, telling her to keep fighting. The dark version of Aki suddenly felt Aki grab her wrist as Aki stood up.

"That's Kin's voice. My little sister's voice," Aki said as she forced the dark version to release her grip on her neck, "You're wrong." Aki then began to counter attack launching a series of punches and kicks, "You're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong!" Aki kicked the dark version away from her before firing a large sonic boom, which sent the dark version into the wall, "It's true that you are a part of me; the anger and hate I've kept inside but you are not all of me. My family, my friends, my team have taught me to enjoy life, what love is, to see the light in people, and so much more. You will no longer haunt me. You do not control me, I control you." The dark version tried to back away as Aki walked closer until the dark version tried to punch her. Aki caught the attack and pulled the dark version into a hug, "You are the parts of me that I hate but thanks to Silvia and the others, I've learned to love myself even with my flaws. Every day I will work to become a better person." Suddenly the dark version disappeared and Aki turned to face her younger self who was walking closer to her, "Come here." Aki got on her knees and hugged the little girl, "I'm sorry I pushed you away. You were not my weakness after all. What you represent is what allows me to help people especially those enslaved. I will bare you in my heart and the brand on my arm for the rest of my life." The little girl smiled with tears in her eyes before disappearing into dots of light that entered Aki. Aki could feel lighter before she noticed the orange cat in front of her, this time appearing to be a little older. The cat then looked at Aki, allowing her to see the cat had orange eyes, "Come here." The cat jumped at Aki, turning into light and entering her. Aki could feel a change in her but welcomed it before she closed her eyes.

Part 9: Hospital,

Everyone smiled for joy as Aki opened her eyes. However everyone could see the change in her eyes as they were shinier than before, only the adults knowing why.

"Aki," Kin said before Aki smiled as Kin hugged her, "You're okay."

"Looks like you were my guardian angel today my little sister," Aki stated as she saw Mr. And Mrs. Tachi, "Sorry to worry you." Mr. and Mrs. Tachi only smiled as Aki sat up and noticed the helmet attached to her that was hurting her head, "May I take this off?" Dr. Stitch only shook his head. However as soon as Aki took the helmet off, she saw the look of surprise on Alex, Talia, and Silvia's faces as well as the happy expression on Kin's face, "What?" The three teenagers shuttered before Aki went to run her fingers through her hair only to feel two objects attached to the top of her head, "What?" Aki turned her head to look at the mirror in the room, only to see that now she had cat ears and that her eyes had changed. Aki touched the ears again and took a moment to process what had happened as she could tell her hearing was much better, "I'm, I'm a faunus now?"

"It would seem so but I'll need to perform another blood test," Dr. Stitch replied before he took a sample of Aki's blood and left the room.

"Are you okay," Alex asked as she heard Aki's stomach growl loudly.

"I need a large glass of milk and a plate of tuna," Aki answered before she caught herself, "Did I just say that?" Aki then saw Talia was looking away, "Talia do not blame yourself for this. I knew the risk when I decided to take the hit."

"I know still thank you," Talia replied before she saw Kin climb onto the bed so she was behind Aki and begin to scratch Aki's ears, causing Aki to close her eyes and purr happily as her body and mind processed the new sensation.

"Kin," Silvia called out in annoyance before she saw the smile on Aki's face and heard the purring, 'She must be as sensitive as a newborn.'

"I couldn't help it," Kin laughed, "Her cat ears are so cute." Mr. Tachi had Kin stop before they waited for Dr. Stitch to return. After an hour, Dr. Stitch returned with the news that Aki's DNA was now that of a cat-type faunus.

"What about the mutagen," Shard questioned.

"Completely removed," Dr. Stitch answered, "It would seem the compound broke down after the DNA conversion and was destroyed by Aki's immune system. If I was to hand this DNA sample to even a high-level geneticist, they would not be able to tell that it had been altered. As the mutagen is gone, the change does seem to be permanent."

"So Coral got it right," Shard replied before everyone looked at her, knowing Shard was concerned with good reason. Unknown to them, Coral was about to get the news.

Part 10: Coral's Lab,

Coral waited in silence with her assistant, knowing that she would soon get an answer as to Aki's fate. Suddenly Coral's scroll vibrated, causing Coral to quickly pick it up, opening the message that had all of the test results from Aki. Coral began to laugh happily. 

"Dr. Coral," the assistant called out.

"It worked," Coral laughed as she felt 20 years younger, "The mutagen turned Aki Muse into a cat faunus just as it should have. After all the years and all of failures we finally have success."

"Wonderful news," the assistant replied as he had never seen Coral so happy, "So what is your next step?"

"Patience, we need to test a few more subjects before moving on to the next phase my friend," Coral answered, "After all, Aki Muse may have been a fluke. The results need to be duplicated." Coral then sat in her chair, "We'll leave Team AATS alone for now. I want to see how Aki's mind handles the new senses she has as a faunus. Once we have a few more successes, we'll move on to the Grimm stage." The assistant showed he understood before he left to make preparations for tests.

Part 11: Hospital, A few hours later,

For the next few hours, Dr. Stitch ran a few tests on Aki to see how much her body and mind were affected by the changes. The tests, including one to test Aki's aura and semblance, showed that all Aki was having a bit of trouble with was adjusting to her improved hearing and night vision as well as the cat instincts that were now ingrained in Aki's mind though her powers appeared to be unaffected. At the end of the tests, Dr. Stitch decided to keep Aki a few more days. In Aki's room, Professor Voyance talked to everyone.

"We're being taken off the case," Alex questioned, the whole team being ready to protest.

"You're taking a vacation to the Tachi territory," Voyance answered, "Aki needs time to adjust to things and it will not be all fun and games. Mr. Tachi has some special training for you. As soon as you're done, you will be back on the case."

"Is that okay for me," Talia asked as being a Schnee made her wonder is a clan of faunus would welcome her.

"Our clan knows you are a noble character," Mrs. Tachi answered. Talia smiled in relief.

"Besides the Luna Cat Festival is coming up," Kin added, "It's really fun."

"I was afraid Aki and I were going to miss it this year," Silvia replied.

"I'll be coming as well," Shard replied, "A break might help us out a lot." Team AATS sighed knowing the decision had been made for them. Voyance then left taking Shard, Alex, and Talia with her leaving Silvia, Kin, and their parents with Aki. Aki then looked to her sisters.

"Silvia, Kin can I talk to them alone," Aki asked as there was something she needed to do, something she longed to do. Silvia and Kin only smiled as they left before Aki looked to her adopted parents, "Mr. Tachi, Mrs. Tachi?"

"Yes Aki, what is it," Mrs. Tachi questioned as she Aki looked down.

"There's something I want to ask. Something I've wanted to ask for a long time," Aki started as she began to cry.

"What is it Aki," Mr. Tachi asked as he could tell she was mustering her courage.

"Can I, can I, can I call you Mom and Dad," Aki forced out as she closed her eyes not allowing her to see the two adults smiling as they had waited so long for her to ask, "I know I don't have the right after all you've done for me but…" Aki's sentence was cut off as she felt the two adults hugging her and Mr. Tachi rubbing her head.

"What a silly thing to say," Mrs. Tachi started, "You do have the right. You had it the moment we adopted you."

"After all, human or faunus, you are one of our beautiful daughters," Mr. Tachi added, "Our beautiful Aki Muse Tachi." Aki was caught off guard by the last part and looked her father in the eyes, "Take the family name Aki, it's yours as you are part of the family and clan. Your mother and I have waited two years for this moment."

"Aki Muse Tachi," Aki said as she rested her head against her mother purring happily, "I like the sound of that but we'll need to update my files."

"We'll take care of it before we go home," Mr. Tachi replied as he already had the forms ready. Soon Mr. and Mrs. Tachi let Aki rest and later Aki informed everyone of her decision on the name change making Kin and Silvia happy. A few days later, Aki name change was official and was ready to leave the hospital with her family, team, and Shard. Soon the group was heading for the airport for their flight to the Tachi clan territory for Team AATS recuperation and special training.

I hope that those who read this enjoy the ninth part of my first RWBY story. Please feel free to leave any comments and suggestions. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and created by Monty Oum.

Notes: ● " = verbal communication  
● ' = thought

● The time of the story starts at the same time as RWBY Vol. 1

●From this Act 6 on, the story moves into RWBY Vol. 2 and 3

●Please note this is a way of me dealing with the heart break I felt in Vol. 3 so I may not follow the plot exactly.

● As little to no information has been given on Shade Academy and its staff, some info is subject to change.

 **Team AATS (ARTS)**

By: Davescifi

 **Act 9: Recuperation and Training**

Part 1: Bus

After a long flight the Tachis, Professor Shard, and Team AATS enjoyed the bus ride that would take them to the Tachi Clan territory. Everyone was mostly quite from enjoying the sights of the forest that was the beginning of the clan's territory, especially Alex and Talia. However, everyone noticed Aki was the quietest of all, her eyes closed as she was focusing on getting used to her improved hearing brought on by her new cat ears. As the bus finally reached the stop, everyone got their bags and departed. The group then walked up to the entrance of the village, Alex and Talia surprised that the village seemed to be a perfect blend of old fashion wooden buildings and up to date technology. Soon two guards could be seen at the entrance. Mr. Tachi went to the guards to let them know that Shard, Alex, and Talia were guests and cleared to keep their weapons. Passing the entrance, everyone could see all of the faunus were setting up for the festival that Kin had mentioned. Suddenly the sounds of happy children calling Silvia's and Aki's names were heard. Aki and Silvia turned to see the children coming at them.

"Oh no," Aki and Silvia sighed before the cat-faunus children tackled them to the ground. Remarkably, the children did not seem to be surprised by Aki's new faunus form commenting they had been waiting to see Aki. The two sisters looked at Mr. Tachi and could tell by his nervous grin he had informed the clan of Aki's metamorphous. Aki tried to say something but the children began to scratch her ears and she started to purr happily from the feeling instantly making her forget what she was going to say. The adults, Alex, and Talia could only smile. However the children greeted Alex and Talia as well, saying that Kin had said such nice things about them.

"Alright children," Mrs. Tachi started as Silvia and Aki got up, "We need to get our stuff back to the house. We'll be able to play later." The children understood and let them pass. A few minutes later, everyone was at the house and took off their shoes before entering the house, "Shard, Alex, Talia make yourselves at home. We borrowed a home extension so Professor Shard can take one of the bedrooms and you girls can sleep in the extension."

"Thank you," the three replied before Mr. Tachi showed the guests where to put their luggage. Shard took Aki's room while team AATS and Kin took the extension. As the team walked into the extension, they noticed the hammocks in place of beds.

"This will be interesting," Talia commented as she laid in one, "Nice."

"So what is the Luna Cat Festival," Alex questioned as she sat in one of the hammocks, "Seems to be pretty important."

"Basically it's the village's birthday," Silvia answered, "The story is that the Grimm almost wiped out the clan when it was very small. However, the last Tachi took their stand here for 7 days and destroyed the Grimm in the light of the moon. As result, the village was setup here and the festival lasts 7 days as our way of reminding ourselves that the Grimm can be beaten."

"Food, games, signing, dancing, and so much more," Kin laughed as she sat between Aki and Silvia, "You'll love it." Kin suddenly thought of something, "Alex, Talia do you two have kimonos?" Alex and Talia shook their heads no.

"Not a problem," Aki happily replied, "I need to get a new one anyway. The kimono I have from last year is too small. We'll go to Arial's shop since her and I have an arrangement." Aki could tell that the others were surprised by her happy tone, "Hey the festival has new meaning for the me now. I intend to enjoy it." Just then they started to smell something cooking. The smell triggered Aki's new instincts, "Tuna!" Everyone in the room could see Aki licking her lips.

"Everyone get ready for dinner," Mrs. Tachi called out before Aki ran out of the room. Everyone just smiled as they knew Aki was still getting used to being a cat faunus. Soon everyone was seating around the table and enjoying the meal, everyone giving Mrs. Tachi complements, "It was nothing but thank you. Please eat it up so I don't have to worry about leftovers." The request was granted and nothing was left. After a few hours, Kin and Team AATS went back to their area while Mr. Tachi and Shard were discussing the training that was to occur. As everyone got ready for bed, a knock could be heard on the door.

"Come in," Silvia said before the door opened and Mr. Tachi appeared, "Dad?"

"Aki could you come with me," Mr. Tachi asked.

"Of course," Aki replied before the two walked outside, allowing Aki to test the extent of her night vision. Aki said nothing until she saw where they were heading, "The Reflection Cave?" Mr. Tachi shook his head before the two entered the cave, Aki not sure what to expect as the cave was usually off limits noticing the mirrors, "Dad what's going on?"

"Interesting," Mr. Tachi said before looking at Aki as if he had expected something to happen, "Aki there's something we need to discuss. What exactly happened when your body was being changed? Your brainwave readings made no sense and I can tell whatever happened has changed your outlook on life." 

"It's hard to explain but I'll try," Aki replied before she collected her thoughts and told her father what had occurred and how she had had to confront parts of herself that she had tried to suppress for so long. Mr. Tachi listened intently before taking another look around.

"I see. Interesting," Mr. Tachi started before he thought, 'That will change my plan to train them.' Mr. Tachi then continued, "Please keep this conversation between us for now." Aki shook her head to show she would obey her father's instructions. A moment later, the two walked back to the home and soon everyone was asleep, Team AATS knowing they had training to do.

Part 2: Outside the Reflection Cave: Next Morning,

After a good night's sleep and a good breakfast, Team AATS and Professor Shard meet Mr. Tachi outside the cave. The females found Mr. Tachi meditating but he opened his eyes as he heard their approach.

"Perfect timing," Mr. Tachi started as he stood, "Alex, Talia, Silvia the three of you will enter the Reflection Cave behind me to begin your training for today. Inside this cave is a series of Dust enhanced mirrors that will be used in your training. To give you warning, this training is also a test so you must be prepared for whatever the cave throws at you. Unlike most of the training that you have been through, this will test your spirit."

"Dad with respect why is Aki not taking part," Silvia questioned beating Alex and Talia who were going to ask the same thing.

"Aki has already passed this test," Mr. Tachi explained. Alex, Talia, and Silvia looked at Aki and could tell she was just as puzzled by Mr. Tachi's statement, "This will become clear later on. For now hand over all of your weapons and tools to Professor Shard and Aki. You will not need them." The three girls did so before they entered the cave, Aki seeing a flash of light before the three girls disappeared.

"What," Aki questioned before she looked to her father, "Dad what is this training?"

"What you went through while unconscious," Mr. Tachi answered before he looked to the cave, "As I said Aki, you have already passed this test."

Part 3: Inside the Cave,

As their vision returned, Alex, Talia, and Silvia found that each of them was alone in a enclosed area despite entering the cave together. Looking around all three saw the mirrors around them with no way out, quickly noticing that one reflection was darker in tone than the others. Suddenly the darker reflection in each area came out of the mirror. Each of the girls saw that the training and test was they had face themselves.

Part 4: Outside the Cave,

"Face themselves," Aki questioned as she recalled what she had went though, "You mean their inner darkness?" 

"Their darkness, fear, doubts, character flaws" Mr. Tachi answered, "Basically what you went through." Aki gave him a puzzled look, "When I took you into the cave last night it should have started the test for you. The fact that it did not means you have already faced yourself and won. The cave had nothing to challenge you with." Aki looked to the cave and start to walk towards it preparing to draw her guns, "Aki no you cannot help them; each of them must face this alone. Truth is I had wanted to have Silvia and you face this before you began attending Shade Academy but both of you were not ready." Mr. Tachi placed a hand on Aki's shoulder, "Believe in them Aki."

"Yes father," Aki replied as she took her hands from her weapons before she saw Mrs. Tachi, "Mom?"

"I have something for you as well", Mr. Tachi started, "I know you're having trouble with your new cat-like instincts. Before you are on your mission again, you must learn to control them. Since we do not have 17 years to do this, your mother is going to link my mind to yours and help you understand those instincts so the risk of them completely taking over does not occur. Your mother would do directly link her mind to yours but she does not have cat ears and Kin is too young for this." Aki showed she understood, "However, there is a catch; you will have to completely lower your mental defenses so I can connect to your subconscious."

"Dad if I cannot trust you who can I trust", Aki asked before her father smiled, "But what about the others?"

"I've seen this test before so I will keep an eye out", Shard stated. Without another word, the three cat faunus sat down and Mrs. Tachi took hold of both Mr. Tachi and Aki's heads. Within seconds, the link was created. Shard remained silent and looked back to the cave, wondering how the three inside were doing.

Part 5: Inside the Cave,

Alex's Chamber:

For several moments Alex and her dark reflection engaged in hand to hand combat; the two seeming to be evenly matched. However, the dark reflection soon gained the upper hand and sent Alex into one of the walls. As Alex looked at the reflection, it began to open its mouth."

"Poor Alex Sunflower," the reflection started as Alex got to her feet, "So naive, so weak, so lost in the world. So angry at everyone including herself. Wants so badly to see nothing but good in people and not to mention a failure as a leader."

"That's not true," Alex replied as she tried to ignore the reflection only to be knocked down again.

"Oh really," the reflection asked, "Look what your lack of knowledge has done. Look what seeing the real world has done. Mad at your parents for keeping you sheltered, mad when Aki hits you with realty, and mad at yourself because you couldn't find a way to stop Coral and Aki could have died as a result." Alex's blood went cold as the reflection's words sank in before the reflection grabbed her by the shirt, "You should have stayed at home. You'll never be a huntress and as the next head of the family you will be nothing but a weakling." Alex was on her knees as the reflection continued to break her down mentally.

Talia's Chamber:

"Shut up," Talia shouted as her reflection and her exchanged punches.

"What cannot handle the truth," the reflection asked before pinning Talia to the ground, "So full of dreams and yet so powerless. You stood helpless as your mother died and as your father turned into a hateful man never trying to save him. Do you think you can have any effect on the Schnee family? After all, Weiss is the next head and you know how she feels about faunus. What can a joker like you do?"

"I can try," Talia panted as she tried to breath.

"Like you tried to fight Coral," the reflection asked, "And how did that end? With Aki taking a hit that was meant for you. What if Aki had died instead? Could you live with yourself?" Talia gave no reply as she began to feel weak as the reflection pressed her mentally and physically.

Silvia's Chamber:

'No wonder the cave is off limits,' Silvia thought as she pushed the reflection back, "Just what are you?" 

"Everything you hate about yourself," the reflection answered before she jumped behind Silvia and kicked her to the ground, "All the pride, fear, and anger at yourself." The reflection then threw Silvia across the chamber, "So prideful of your faunus heritage that you cannot stand faunus hiding what they are. Your fear that peace between faunus and humans may be impossible. And like Alex and Talia, angry at yourself for what happened to Aki. Did not your father charge Aki and you to lookout for each other."

"I tried," Silvia said weakly as she tried to stand up, "Tried to be more understanding. Tried to fight as hard as I could. Tried to protect Aki."

"Failed on that last one," the reflection smirked before grabbing Silvia by the throat, "Some big sister you are. How can you protect anyone? A complete failure." Silvia began to break down as the verbal assault continued.

Part 6: Outside the Cave,

Shard kept her eyes on the cave and her watch, hoping that Alex, Talia, and Silvia would come out of the cave soon. However, Shard looked back to the Tachis and noticed that Aki's cat ears were beginning to twitch rapidly. Suddenly Mrs. Tachi had to break the link. Mr. Tachi snapped back to realty and the three adults saw Aki still seemed to be in a trance.

"Alex, Talia, Silvia don't give up," Aki pleaded, "I beat my inner darkness. I know you can."

"She's hearing what is happening inside the cave," Shard asked.

"I'm not sure," Mr. Tachi answered as he put a hand on Aki's shoulder, "Could be her instincts are telling her the others are struggling. However as her Semblance is sound based she might be hearing them."

"Silvia," Mrs. Tachi said as she heard Aki telling the rest of her team to keep fighting before she began to snap to.

Part 7: Inside the Cave,

Unknown to anyone, Aki's words somehow reached Alex, Talia, and Silvia at the same time, snapping them back to reality giving them the strength to fight back.

Alex:

"It's true I have a lot to learn and a lot of growing to do", Alex stated as she danced around the reflection, combining her dance moves with kicks and punches sending the reflection back, "But, I will be strong, I will be wise, I will be a huntress and lead my family one day. The reflection said nothing as it tried to counter but Alex blocked the attacks with her dancing, "I will learn and grow from both winning and losing, from my friends, from whatever this world throws at me." Alex then summoned her Semblance forming the light in the chamber into dozens of light constructs of her fans; launching all of them at the reflection and causing it to disappear.

Talia:

"I'm a joker and proud of it," Talia said as she threw her reflection across the chamber, "It's true I've failed many times but I have never allowed anything to change my beliefs; to destroy my joy or my dreams even though I came close. My friends, my team have given me the strength to keep trying." Talia then summoned multiple glyphs as her reflection ran at her, the glyphs trapping it, "I will forgive myself for failing. I will break the darkness of the Schnee family. I will begin to break the cycle of hate that exists. Even if I do not see the results in my lifetime, I will show what a Schnee can do." Talia then had the glyphs cage the reflection and destroy it.

Silvia:

"So I have a few flaws to work on," Silvia started as she spun kicked the reflection away from her, "I'm a complete failure only when I stop trying and that is not going to happen. I have too many people I care about to allow myself too." Silvia proceeded to form a large puddle of shadows, "I am proud to be a faunus but that pride will no longer control me so that I can understand others. I will find a way to improve peace between humans and faunus as I know I am not alone in that goal. I will protect those dear to me, not just my family but my team, friends, and the innocent. Silvia then finished the fight, sending the shadows at the reflection, completely covering her foe.

Part 8: Outside the Cave,

Outside, the adults and Aki saw a bright flash of light at the cave entrance followed by Alex, Talia, and Siliva coming out tired but victorious. The three looked to Mr. Tachi, his smile letting them know they had passed the test.

"So it's okay that Aki called out to us," Alex asked with Talia and Silvia giving expression that they wanted the answer to that question.

"You would not have passed if it was problem", Mr. Tachi answered.

"I had help too," Aki added, "If Kin had not called out to me I would have lost to my inner darkness." Alex, Talia, and Silvia then each made the connection that Aki had fought herself during her transformation. Mr. Tachi then told the team to grab some lunch and rest for a while as he had another training exercise for them.

Part 9: Tachi Training Area,

A few hours later, Mr. Tachi had the team pair up with Alex being with Aki and Talia being with Silvia. Mr. Tachi explained that they were to help each other overcome the weaknesses and problems they had with their powers.

"Just like you had Aki teach me stealth and I taught her how to fight a prolonged battle," Silvia asked.

"Correct," Mr. Tachi answered, "As iron sharpens iron, you will sharpen each other. The goals are as follows; Aki you with teach Alex how to use her aura to turn a spark into a flood of light to overcome her weakness in darkness, Alex you will teach Aki how to shape sound waves to add precision to her attacks. Silvia you will help Talia with summoning ability of the Schnee family; Talia your task is to help Silvia augment her shadow ability with dust." The team could tell Mr. Tachi had put a great amount of thought into this training, using knowledge that Shard had provided, but looked at each with concern, "Do not start with doubt. Professor Shard and I are not expecting perfection. This will be just a start to your growth. You've beaten your inner demons and now comes the time for improvement. You four will be in two separate barriers which will not be released until Professor Shard and I are satisfied. As this could take a few days, there will be sufficient food, water, and supplies inside. The two pairs then saw two domes appear and proceeded to walk into them, leaving Professor Shard and Mr. Tachi alone, "So it begins."

"I understand what you have in mind for Silvia and Alex," Shard stated, "But not so much on Aki and Talia."

"Aki has always used her sound wave powers as a shotgun or cannon style offense unless for healing purposes and even than it's more or less widespread," Mr. Tachi started, "I'm hoping that Alex will be able to teach Aki how to control the waves with precision and create focused attacks. A slug as opposed to buckshot and perhaps it will help with her healing ability as well." Mr. Tachi then looked to the barrier with Talia and Silvia, "As for Talia, I noticed she is trying to copy summons that other Schnee have done and I believe it is the reason why she cannot. Silvia has always been creative with what she forms out of shadows and hopefully it will inspire Talia to create her own summons."

"Ever consider being a professor at Shade," Shard asked before Mr. Tachi grinned as Professor Voyance had offered him a job two years ago but had turned it down at the time to help Aki.

"Maybe one day," Mr. Tachi replied as he looked at his pocket watch, "It will be a few days but since there is no real danger we should be able to leave them be." Mr. Tachi could see something was on Shard's mind, "Professor?"

"Does the Reflection Cave have enough power for one more test today," Shard asked before Mr. Tachi shook his head to let her know it did, "May I?"

"By all means," Mr. Tachi replied before Shard left, Mr. Tachi able to see Shard needed to confront her inner darkness. As the sun went down, Mr. Tachi looked to the barriers one more time, wishing the girls of Team AATS goodnight.

Part 10: Tachi Training Area: Several Days Later,

Over the next few days, Shard and Mr. Tachi monitored Team AATS progress, seeing both the failures and the successes. While both groups showed frustration at the start with the first few days being nothing but failure, as planned they began to reach the goals that Mr. Tachi had set forth. Both Shard and Iron Tachi knew that Team AATS would come out of the barriers stronger than before. Reaching the goals, Mr. Tachi released the barriers and out came the girls, dirty, clothes ripped, and tired but stronger and proud that they had succeeded.

"How do you feel," Shard asked.

"I need a bath," the four answered not having one for days. Everyone laughed from how the four had answered in perfect harmony.

"The hot spring is waiting for you," Mr. Tachi replied as he smiled, "Go wash up and rest your minds, bodies, and souls. The festival starts in two days so tomorrow you can get anything you need." The team smiled as they could tell both Mr. Tachi and Professor Shard were proud of all of them. As the four left, they began to talk.

"We'll have to compare notes and come up with some new formations," Alex commented before she yawned.

"Alex, the only formations I want to work on right now are called Team AATS Bath Time and Team AATS Bed Time," Talia yawned. Aki and Silvia both yawned in agreement as they reached the hot spring where Kin meet them with bath stuffs, undergarments, and fresh sleeping robes. The four teenagers thanked the ten year old before they proceeded to clean up and relax. Finished, the four began to walk back to the house.

"Hammocks here we come," Silvia said as they walked into the extension.

"I suggest a good night's sleep and get to Arial's shop sometime in the late morning or early afternoon," Aki suggested as everyone put their gear away and discarded their torn clothes, "Might find she has some new equipment to check out when we're shopping for kimonos." A series of yawns noted that the team agreed with Aki. As Kin walked into the room just a few minutes later, she was greeted by the sounds of all of Team AATS sleeping peacefully. Kin only smiled as she went to bed, knowing the fun that would be had over the next few days.

End of Act 9

I hope that those who read this enjoy the tenth part of my first RWBY story. Please feel free to leave any comments and suggestions. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and created by Monty Oum.

Notes: ● " = verbal communication  
● ' = thought

● The time of the story starts at the same time as RWBY Vol. 1

●From Act 6 on, the story moves into RWBY Vol. 2 and 3

●Please note this is a way of me dealing with the heart break I felt in Vol. 3 so I may not follow the plot exactly.

● As little to no information has been given on Shade Academy and its staff, some info is subject to change.

 **Team AATS (ARTS)**

By: Davescifi

 **Act 10: Rearm, Have Fun and Kick Butt**

Part 1: Tachi Home: Morning after Act 9,

Team AATS and Kin woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. The five girls got up, Team AATS being refreshed from a good night's sleep, and walked to the kitchen to find Mrs. Tachi making waffles and Professor Shard making eggs. The two women greeted the girls before Mr. Tachi walked into the kitchen with a couple of jugs of milk and orange juice. Once the team set the table to help out, everyone ate and went over their plans for the day.

"Before you girls go to Ariel's I need your help," Mr. Tachi interjected, "Just a little work around the enclosed garden."

"Okay," Team AATS replied.

"Silvia you should try on your kimono to be sure it still fits," Mrs. Tachi suggested before breakfast was complete. Once Team AATS was dressed, they followed Mr. Tachi to the garden, a large enclosed building. As the team entered the garden, they saw all of the plants; Alex and Talia commented on the beauty.

"It was my grandmother's," Silvia commented, "Sadly she died about two years ago." Silvia then looked to her father, "What should we do?"

"I need to speak with Aki for a few minutes," Mr. Tachi started, "As for the rest of you, just do some pick up for me." As Mr. Tachi and Aki left, the girls began to pick up until Silvia noticed that one gate that was normally closed was opened. Alex noticed where Silvia was looking.

"What's in there," Alex asked.

"Don't know," Silvia answered, "I suppose we could take a look." As the three girls walked to the gate, a relaxing smell could be sensed.

"Alex,", Talia called out as she saw Alex's eyes going wide, "What's wrong?" 

"I know that smell," Alex commented as the three walked into the area and saw the place was covered in large sunflowers. Surprised Alex walked further in until she saw something familiar, "That's..." Meanwhile Aki followed her father into a mediation area that had a center table. Mr. Tachi had Aki sit opposite him; Aki noticing a small but wide box behind him.

"Dad," Aki called out.

"I know the others and you are planning to get some new equipment," Mr. Tachi started, "Before you do so there is something I have for you." Mr. Tachi then placed the box on the table and pushed it to his daughter. Aki hesitated for a moment before she noticed the emblem on the box; a cat paw with a musical note.

"This emblem was your mother's," Aki said as she remembered the elderly cat faunus, "I miss her."

"I know, we all do," Mr. Tachi replied, "You two only knew each other for a few months before she died but you developed a powerful bond. In my mother's eyes, you were one of her granddaughters." Mr. Tachi saw Aki was trying not to cry, "Aki it's okay."

"She was so kind and gentle. She was the one that discovered my ability to heal people with sound since she had sound based powers herself," Aki sniffled, "I just wish I could have saved her from her illness."

"Aki, you made her last days in this world peaceful," Mr. Tachi started, "Your singing took her pain away. That's why she wanted you to have what's in the box." Aki then proceeded to open the box; finding inside was a purple-toned wakizashi sword. Aki was surprised, "She called it the Wild Melody. She wanted you to have it. She knew something would happen to you and you would fully become a member of the clan."

"This was her sword," Aki said as she picked up the blade; pulling it out of its scabbard. Aki instantly noticed the hilt, "It's designed for a reverse grip user."

"Like her, like you," Mr. Tachi responded as when he had taught Aki basic sword fighting, Aki always seemed to do better holding the sword in reverse grip fashion, "The sword and the Tachi clan go hand and hand. Let Silvia teach you and improve your skill with a sword. Use it with your guns, wrist blades, and especially your sound Semblance."

"I...," Aki tried to say before she tried to channel her power to the blade as Silvia did with hers, "Nothing."

"Take your glove off," Mr. Tachi said before Aki did so. Trying again, Aki found it possible to link her power with the blade though it was difficult as she had little practice with channeling her aura with a weapon. Aki stopped as she pulled out an envelop that had her name on it. Aki pulled out a letter and began to read, "Aki stop. That letter is for you alone. I'll leave." As Mr. Tachi left the room, he could hear Aki starting to sniffle and cry as she read the letter. Mr. Tachi sighed as he was glad to have completed his mother's last request. Mr. Tachi then found where the rest of Team AATS was; right where he wanted them. The male faunus walked into the area with Sunflowers and found Alex looking to him as she had found a mural showing the Sunflower family crest beside the Tachi clan crest and two figures shaking hands, "So you found it?"

"Mr. Tachi," Alex started, "The sunflowers, I've never seen this type outside my home, and this mural, why does it have the Sunflower family crest?"

"Before the Great War, the Sunflower family and the Tachi clan were close allies," Mr. Tachi started as he saw the three girls were surprised, "In a time where faunus and humans felt little but hate, our two families shared a powerful bond."

"I've never heard that," Alex replied as she knew Mr. Tachi was not lying as the mural was very old, "I thought my family has always been isolated." Alex began to show anger as she saw another truth that her family had hid, "Why? Why did we stop being allies?"

"During the Great War, several of the powerful human families that the Sunflower family were allied with secretly hated its alliance with the Tachi clan," Mr. Tachi answered, "During the war, the Sunflower family would be betrayed again and again killing many of its members. When the war ended the Sunflower family was so hurt by betrayal that they cut all ties."

"That's absolutely stupid," Alex said as she hit the wall with her fist, "The Tachi clan did nothing wrong." 

"Do not be angry at your ancestors. Had it been the other way around the Tachi clan would have done the same," Mr. Tachi said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry for showing you this in such a manner but a tour of the gardens is planned and I wanted to explain things in private so you would not be surprised."

"I see. Thank you," Alex replied as she closed her eyes and calmed herself using the breathing techniques Silvia had taught her, "This will change." Everyone looked at her, "I am the next head of the Sunflower family. When I'm in charge, I will right this wrong. If the Tachi clan is willing, I will restore that bond. I swear it."

"I look forward to that day," Mr. Tachi replied as he smiled and looked to Talia who looked sad. Mr. Tachi placed a hand on her shoulder, "Talia?" The Schnee looked up at him, "It would make me happy to see the Sunflower family and Tachi clan as allies again. However, I would also be happy to see the day when the Schnee family opened its fist to accept a hand in friendship. You have shown me it is possible." Talia smiled, "I fully believe destiny brought the four of you together to form a bridge."

"A bridge", Talia asked, "To what?"

"To understanding and acceptance," Silvia guessed before Mr. Tachi shook his head.

"Let's do it then," Aki said as she approached the group everyone seeing the sword she was carrying on her back, "Let's make that our goal." All of Team AATS shook their heads as they faced each other, Alex putting her hand out, followed by Aki placing her hand on Alex's hand followed by Talia and Silvia following suit. Mr. Tachi smiled with pride as he felt he saw a glimpse of a bright future. Soon the team, united in purpose, left to get what they needed.

Part 2: Clothing Store,

After a few minute walk, the Team found themselves at the entrance to a store called Ariel's Clothing and Equipment Cave. As the team entered the store they saw all kinds of the clothing and equipment. Suddenly a blue haired 20-something cat faunus walked into the area.

"Aki," the female said as she walked up and gave Aki a bear hug, "So it is true that you're a faunus now. Your eyes and ears are so cute." Alex and Talia were stunned that no one in the Tachi clan seemed to bat an eye on Aki's new form as if a human becoming a faunus was normal, "So other then being a faunus now, how is my business partner doing?"

"Business partner," Alex and Talia questioned before Ariel explained that Aki had helped her save her business some time back and Ariel made Aki a partner as result.

"So you must be Alex and Talia," Ariel said before the two shook their heads, "Your professor was in here earlier with Silvia and Aki's mom. I hope you've enjoyed your stay so far. Have to say I like your sense of fashion." Ariel then felt Aki tapping her as the adult was still hugging Aki to the point of squeezing her, "Oh sorry I get excited easily you know. So what can I do for you?"

"We each need a kimono for the festival," Silvia answered as she found her old one was too small, "That and we wanted to check out some possible new equipment."

"I'll do one better," Ariel replied, "Just got done designing some new Aura conduit items. Follow me." The team did so, following Ariel to the back of the store that looked like a lab, "If you do not mind giving me info on your Semblances and current weapons and equipment I can see what I've got." Doing so, Ariel soon gave a list of suggestions including clothing and items. Aki took her leave, saying there was something she wanted to do. For the next hour, Alex, Talia, and Silvia either added to or changed out of the clothes they were wearing before trying out some of the equipment. Ariel then looked them, "Nice. Talia those clothes have multiple strands of dust sewed into them so they should work in unison with your weapons. Also has several pockets for your tools" Talia tried out the clothing and found the clothes did as promised, "Silvia that vest and headband should do a good job increasing your defense, and the bands on your upper and lower arms and lower legs have multiple dust chambers to allow you to mix and match." Silvia tried out the equipment with the training Talia had given her, "And for Alex Sunflower in addition to the tassels and upper arm covers, special arm and leg bands that should work well with your light control Semblance. Your constructs should be able to attach to the bands and give you new attack and defense options." An idea came to Alex's mind before she tried the equipment out, using her Semblance to have wings of light appear and attach to the bands. Alex then tried to hover and lifted herself off the ground, "Wow you did that on the first try." Alex then came back to the ground before they group heard footsteps and turned to see Aki who had completely changed out her clothes; her new shirt exposing her midriff, her shoes and long socks now replaced with sandals and leg bandages similar to Silvia's, her skirt being replaced by a set of black shorts covered by a purple apron skirt, and new arm gloves that did not cover her hands. All that seemed to be the same was her wrist blades, guns and holsters, and her visor though now she was wearing it above her eyes. Silvia could also see that Aki's shirt had a back plate with an attachment point for the scabbard of the sword that was now hers. Aki could tell everyone was surprised.

"I know a little overboard but my old outfit didn't feel right anymore," Aki said before she saw Ariel bringing out a set of leg bracelets that looked like the ones that held her wrist blades, "Are those?"

"No blades in them," Ariel stated, "But they with increase your leg defense and should increase the power of your kicks." Aki put the leg bracelets one and tried them out, finding them effective, "You four are truly amazing."

"Ah Miss Ariel we never discussed cost," Talia pointed out.

"No we didn't," Ariel laughed before Aki gave her a serous look, "I'm playing Aki; I would not cheat my business partner and her team. Tell you what, most of the stuff you tried out is not on the shelves yet so why don't we make a deal. You try the equipment out for me, let me know how it works out and we call it even?"

"That's very nice of you," Alex commented, "Are you sure though?"

"Hey I'm told you four work your butts off and gave up going to the Vytal Festival of all things to save lives," Ariel answered, "You deserve a break." The team thanked her before Aki handed a case to Talia. Talia opened up the case to find a set of sunglasses.

"This is," Talia asked.

"Your own scanner," Aki answered, "Has the same functions as my visor but a bit more of a match to your clothes." Talia tried them out and thanked Aki. Talia then put her locket around her neck to complete her outfit.

"Now about those kimonos," Ariel said before the five went to another part of the store. Trying out several kimonos, each of the girls picked what matched them. Soon the team was all set and headed for home to practice with their new gear and work on their new skills. For the rest of the day, Team AATS practiced and rested taking time to prepare for the fun that was to start the next day.

Part 3: Tachi Home: Next Day,

The morning started by Team AATS waking up by means of Kin acting as an alarm clock. Soon Team AATS and everyone else in the house were in their kimonos. While the main events were not to start until evening, there were several small events going on for everyone to enjoy including several games. While everyone on the team, with Kin in tow, was enjoying themselves, Alex and Talia were perhaps the most happy as they had never experienced such an event and were glad to be part of it; especially enjoying the games and when they were playing with the children. Professor Shard, Mr. Tachi, and Mrs. Tachi smiled as they watched from a distance; glad to see that Team AATS were allowing themselves to forget everything and be lost in the joy of the moment. Soon everyone met up and ate at one of the stands.

"You two are going to get fat," Silvia joked as she looked at Alex and Talia who had been trying out all of the food samples.

"I'll work it off," Alex and Talia replied before everyone laughed.

"You'll have to," Aki said as she drank her tea mixed with milk, "Each day the food samples are different."

"So will you Aki Muse Tachi," Professor Shard laughed as Aki had sampled a lot of food as well." Aki shook her head in agreement. Before another word could be said, the nightly events started with several Tachi performing acts from magic tricks to stage plays one of the best being a recreation of the village's birth. As the first night of the festival came to a close; everyone began to walk home while enjoying ice cream and not being able to wait for what tomorrow would bring.

Part 4: Festival Grounds,

The days of fun quickly came and went until the final day of the festival came. Games, food, and others things occurred until evening. However, some of the faunus, including an elder, came up to Aki asking for her help as one of the final events, and one of the most important, was in trouble as the star was sick.

"The Lunar Lullaby," Aki questioned before one of the faunus shook his head, "I'm honored. I know the song but what about the effects. My Semblance is sound based not light." Alex and Talia looked to Silvia who explained how the event took place.

"Can we help," Alex and Talia asked before explaining how they could; Silvia also stating how she could as well. The elder thought about the offer before accepting as the elder had seen that the two humans had shown the utmost respect for the Tachi clan's ways. Team AATS then left to discuss how they were going to perform the event. As the time came, the elder explained the change in plans and Aki began to walk on the stage as Alex, Talia, and Silvia prepared use their powers to support Aki. Everyone watched as Aki closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she began to sing. The audience listened as Aki began to walk down the long stage signaling for the others to start their parts. Suddenly Aki was surrounded by glyph summons, shadow puppets, and light constructs of cats, stars, and many more things that added a visual to Aki's words. Everyone, including Mr. Tachi, Mrs. Tachi, Kin, and Professor Shard stood in awe as Aki's singing and the various images that the rest of Team AATS were creating seemed to be in perfect harmony. As Aki reached the front of the stage, the constructs disappeared and Aki looked up to the moon as she finished the song. The air was suddenly filled with the sound of applause before Aki motioned for the others to join her. Team AATS then took a bow as the applause continued. As the final night was about to come to the end, Mr. Tachi was asked to give the closing speech. Everyone took up their cup.

"Well that act is going to be tough to follow so I'm not even going to try," Mr. Tachi started before everyone laughed, "First let us thank everyone who has made this festival great. This time has been a blessing for many of us. A time of renewal, a time of family both by bonds of blood and bonds of love, a time of finding purpose, and a time of reminding all of us that even in the darkest of days, there is still light and hope." As Mr. Tachi finished a series of fireworks went off into the air and exploded signaling the end of the festival. Everyone looked up and watched the explosions.

"Beautiful," Alex commented before the sounds of fireworks were replaced by explosions far closer to the ground catching everyone off guard, "What the…?"

"Did some of the fireworks go off early," Talia questioned as the children screamed.

"Those were rockets," Shard answered before a rocket could be seen coming right at them, "Alex!" Alex replied by forming a large wall of light that shielded everyone from the blast. Suddenly one of the guards came to the group informing them that a huge force of Pure Human League grunts was attacking.

"The Pure Human League? Are you kidding me," Aki questioned, "How did they get past the early warning system?"

"Cowards attacking today of all days," Silvia commented before another explosion was heard, "We need to get people to safety."

"I'll help take care of that," Mrs. Tachi replied as she looked at Kin, "Stay with me." Kin shook her head and the two helped get the people that could not fight to safety.

"Get to house and get your gear," Shard ordered the team as she pulled out two knifes, "And bring me my pistols and tomahawk."

"Silvia, bring me my sword," Mr. Tachi added before Professor Shard and him ran for the village gate with several of the guards. Team AATS quickly ran to the house, changed into their combat clothes, grabbed the gear, and ran back to village gate. The team found Professor Shard and Mr. Tachi and gave them their weapons, "Good. It seems they ran out of rockets so let's give them a proper welcome."

"Allow us," Alex replied as for once she was in the mood to bust a few heads for the way the PHL had so cowardly attacked; just so happening that the rest of the team shared her point of view. Team AATS ran up to the top of the gate so the PHL grunts could see them and see that Team AATS was not in a forgiving mood. As the team jumped down to the ground, Alex and Aki used their Semblances to launch the grunts in front of them back.

"Stupid girls," one of the grunts said as they came closer, "We vastly outnumber you."

"Give these idiots a taste of our new skills," Talia asked.

"No," Alex answered catching everyone off guard, "Save our new abilities for later. Gear I leave to your call."

"Think Coral is watching," Aki asked before Alex shook her head, "Fair enough."

"You and this village are dead," another of the PHL members shouted before the grunts charged.

"You do not threaten my home," Silvia replied before she brought out her swords and knocked out several of the grunts. The gate then opened to allow the village guards, Mr. Tachi, and Professor Shard to join the team, "Or I should say our home." The fight then broke out into full swing as there were plenty of PHL grunts to attack.

"I would say we're outnumbered about ten to one," Aki commented as several PHL grunts armed with blades came at her. While she was about ready to shoot, she instead chose to put her guns away and instead drew her new weapon. Aki then proceeded to block the attacks from the blade wielders with the Wild Melody before she used what sword skill she had to take the attackers down, "That was from my grandmother."

"Team AATS go for the containers before they can be opened," Shard ordered as she bashed the heads of two grunts together. The team made a beeline to the containers knocking out several of the grunts in their way. However, the locks on the containers suddenly exploded and the doors opened as several Beowolfs forced their way out. Team AATS could see the PHL grunts were surprised by the suddenly events.

"Remote detonation," Alex questioned as she saw the large number of Grimm, in the dozens, tear through the grunts. Alex knew the situation was now much worse as some of the Beowolfs were of the larger armored type, "We cannot let the Grimm reach the village. Use some of our new skills. Everyone cover your eyes." Alex focused her Aura to turn the small sources of light into a nova of light that blinded the Grimm and PHL grunts before Alex attacked with her fans. Aki followed suit, channeling her aura through her sword and with an uppercut slash sent out a shaped wave of sound that cut through several Grimm and hurt the ears of others. Talia then proceeded to form several glyphs that formed human shaped figures which she sent to attack her foes. Silvia then decided to use ice type dust allowing anything her shadows touched to freeze and make them easier to destroy. As Team AATS focused on the Grimm, the village guards along with Mr. Tachi and Professor Shard focused on the PHL grunts. However, the fact of being outnumbered began to affect everyone trying to defend the village as their auras began to run low, "We need a new plan." Suddenly, as if an answer to a prayer, Team AATS began to feel their strength return, "What? My aura seems to be recharging."

"Dad must be using his Semblance," Aki replied as she renewed her attack using her blades and guns.

"How," Talia questioned as she picked off targets with her firearms.

"My Dad Semblance allows his to boost the strength of both himself and his allies," Silvia answered as she cut two Grimm in half, "But we need to hurry. Dad cannot do this for long."

"Alright then," Alex replied, "Talia, Light Maze." Talia jumped to Alex who trapped the remaining Grimm in a maze made out of light walls before Talia lined the maze with trap glyphs. The combo attack started to finish off the Grimm but about half were left, "Sound catcher!" Silvia surrounded the remaining Grimm in a cylinder of shadow before Aki fired a large sound wave into the cylinder that crushed the remaining Grimm.

"All Grimm destroyed, Aki informed everyone as her scans showed no Grimm life signs. A few minutes later, the entire PHL attack force was either dead or knocked out.

"Where's the leader," Mr. Tachi questioned before he saw a body fly through the air and land at his feet. Everyone looked in surprise as the body, which had the markings of a PHL leader, had come from Team AATS' direction but had flown by them. Team AATS looked to see a figure coming out of the darkness. The male that appeared had black spiky hair, red eyes, and was wearing a red cloak with a large sword drawn, "Right there." Team AATS took a defensive stance at the figure before he put his sword away as he smiled.

"Stand down he's a friend," Shard ordered before the team did so. Shard then walked past the team and to the figure, "Qrow Branwen."

"Pearl Shard," Qrow replied, "See you're back to your old self." Qrow then looked to the team, "And you four must be Team AATS. Professor Voyance spoke highly of you." Mr. Tachi then walked up, "Iron."

"Qrow," Mr. Tachi said, "Thank you for getting the leader but I have to ask why you're here."

"Traveling," Qrow answered, "Saw the fireworks and then the rockets. Sorry I couldn't get here sooner. How bad did they get you?"

"Don't know yet," Mr. Tachi answered as the village guards tied the PHL grunts up, "How did they get past our detection?"

"They had Atlas gear," Qrow answered as he handed a disk shaped device to Mr. Tachi, "Considering the damage I've heard was done to the Vacuo branch of the Pure Human League I'd be willing to bet all of, if not most of, these guys are from Atlas."

"Which means the Atlas military is going to get involved," Shard sighed as she looked to Mr. Tachi, "Want me to make the call?"

"No either one of the elders or I will make call, " Mr. Tachi replied before one of the guards asked him what to do with the PHL grunts that were captured, "Throw them in the containers the Grimm were in and reseal them as best as you can. As for the dead put them in body bags and keep them in one area." Mr. Tachi then looked to Team AATS, "Why don't the four of you head back and see if anyone in the village needs help. We'll clean up here." Team AATS then ran back to the village while the adults talked.

"I'll stay around until the Atlas military come and goes," Qrow offered as he picked up one of the tied up grunts and threw him into the container, "That is if you don't mind."

"We'll take the offer," Mr. Tachi replied before Shard, Qrow, and him helped finish the clean up. Mr. Tachi looked at the area, "Shard I think it's safe to say I have nothing left for the team."

"Agreed," Shard started, "Once the village is back to normal, Team AATS and I will head back to Vacuo. I bet Coral had something to do with this." Soon the three adults walked back to the village, knowing the next couple days were going to be busy.

End of Act 10

I hope that those who read this enjoy the eleventh part of my RWBY story. Please feel free to leave any comments and suggestions. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and created by Monty Oum.

Notes: ● " = verbal communication  
● ' = thought

● The time of the story starts at the same time as RWBY Vol. 1

●From Act 6 on, the story moves into RWBY Vol. 2 and 3

●Please note this is a way of me dealing with the heart break I felt in Vol. 3 so I may not follow the plot exactly.

● As little to no information has been given on Shade Academy and its staff, some info is subject to change.

 **Team AATS (ARTS)**

By: Davescifi

 **Act 11: Reunion**

Part 1: Location outside Tachi Village: A couple of days after the end of Act 10,

Following the battle to protect the Tachi Village from the Pure Human League, Team AATS, Professor Shard, and Qrow Branwen assisted the village in the cleanup from the rocket attack and helping the wounded. While the rocket attack had caused little damage and injury, the village had suffered as a few of the guards had given their lives to defend their home and many had been injured. While Aki and several doctors were able to help the injured, the dead could only be mourned. As for the captured PHL grunts, all that could be done was keep them caged as they refused food or medical care. The village elders contacted both the Vacuo and Atlas governing bodies and it was decided that one Atlas airship would be sent to pick up the PHL grunts. Team AATS was also made aware that Professor Shard and them would be heading back to Shade Academy as soon as the Atlas ship was gone. The time allowed for the Aki and Silvia to get a new family photo and for the team to get all of their stuff together for the trip. As the team finished and said goodbye to the villagers, Mrs. Tachi, and Kin, the shape of an Atlas military airship could be seen before the ship landed at the agreed location. Team AATS, Professor Shard, Mr. Tachi and Qrow Branwen waited to greet who was in charge. Out of the airship came a young woman with pale skin, white hair and blue eyes followed by four Atlas soldiers.

"Winter," Talia called out, grabbing the woman's attention before the woman and her escort began to walk up to the group.

"Who," Alex asked.

"Winter Schnee," Qrow answered as Winter and him locked eyes on each other, "Talia's cousin and one of Atlas' specialists." As Winter walked up to him, Qrow grinned, "Winter."

"Qrow," Winter sighed as she looked to her cousin trying to ignore the annoying male, "Talia this is a surprise. What are you doing here?" Talia explained what had transpired between team AATS training to the attack on the village before introducing the rest of the team to Winter and her to the team. Soon Winter explained that she was sent as the liaison for the Atlas military to the Tachi clan to take the Pure Human League members that were from Atlas.

"I'll take you to the village elders," Mr. Tachi said before he took Winter and her escort with him. As everyone waited Team AATS and Professor Shard spoke with Qrow and several Atlas soldiers checked the PHL members to see who was from Atlas and who was not, sending the information to Winter. Soon Mr. Tachi and Winter came back, "Seems the PHL members that attacked us were from both Vacuo and Atlas."

"So what are you planning to do," Qrow asked looking at WInter

"My orders are to transport the Vacuo PHL members to the Vacuo court and take the others members back to Atlas to stand trial," Winter answered as she looked to Professor Shard, "General Ironwood has ordered me to offer you and your team transport to back to Shade Academy so you can make a report on the PHL."

"Very well," Shard replied before she instructed Team AATS to grab their stuff. Soon all that were traveling were on Winter's ship and taking off, leaving Mr. Tachi and Qrow alone.

"You've got good daughters Iron," Qrow commented, "I'm glad to see how that Aki has turned out. Those two and their team will go far."

"I have been blessed with good daughters both of my body and of my heart," Mr. Tachi replied, "Drink before you go?"

"Thought you gave up drinking years ago," Qrow jokingly asked.

"After that mess my old friend I need one. I truly hate politics," Mr. Tachi groaned before the two laughed as the airship disappeared and the two men walked back to the village.

Part 2: Airship,

Team AATS and Shard took in the view from the military vessel as the village got smaller with each passing moment. While the five hated to leave, the attack on the village had made them want to get back on the case and hopefully use their new strength to stop Coral and the PHL. As the village disappeared, the five made use of the facilities, including the training area, until one of the soldiers came up and asked Talia to come with him as Winter had requested her presence. Talia followed the solider to Winter's quarters. As the doors opened, Talia saw the table in the room with cups and a coffee pot and Winter looking out the window before turning to her.

"Talia come in," Winter said before looking at the solider, "Dismissed." The soldier left as Talia walked into the room and Winter motioned for Talia to take a seat across from her, "I figured we could talk for a bit, catch up. Coffee?"

"Please," Talia replied before Winter poured her a cup. Talia took a sip, "So how have things been? Seems the Atlas military is treating you well."

"It is," Winter started before she took a sip, "Being a specialist has its advantages. Truth is my personal ship is in for repairs so I was allowed to commandeer this one. Good considering the number of PHL grunts there are." Winter let out a small chuckle before Talia gave her a puzzled look, "Sorry, it's just when I found out you had decided to go to Shade Academy I thought my father was trying to tell a joke. I'm glad your father did not try to stop you."

"He feels I'm old enough to make my own decisions though it did come with the deal that I would only get a small amount of money each month. Thankfully I taught myself to budget before going to Shade," Talia replied, "I might have chosen Beacon but Shade just grabbed my eye more. Glad it did, Beacon does not need two Schnees." Talia sighed and looked down, Winter knowing why.

"Sorry I shouldn't have mentioned our parents. Especially with your photographic memory," Winter stated as she knew Talia still had a grudge at the Schnee adults for turning her father into the hateful man he was, "Talia what my father and the others did to yours after your mother died was wrong. I wish I could have done something back then." Winter then placed a hand on Talia causing the girl to look at her, "You've done well for yourself. Clearly you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you."

"That means a lot coming from you," Talia said with smile, "So speaking of family, have you talked with Weiss lately?"

"About as much as you I'm sure," Winter answered as both knew that meant no, "How about your father? Keeping in contact?"

"I mostly get his voice mail so I just leave a message," Talia answered with a sigh, "Once in a while he calls back but I figure he's busy. Not like we talked much before I left for Shade."

"I can relate," Winter responded with a hint of anger but calmed down, "On other matters, how's your Semblance control coming along? Still focusing on just your traps?" Talia answered that she had been working on other kinds of glyphs, "Good." Winter then popped the big questioned, "Summoning?"

"Just unlocked it about a week and a half ago with Silvia's help," Talia answered before Winter had her summon an example, one of Talia's human shaped summons.

"You have a long way to go. Still the fact you unlocked your ability to summon is a sign you're growing," Winter started before she noticed something about the summon, "Interesting but not surprising coming from you." Winter then noticed Talia's Trickster's Tools, "May I?" Talia handed one of her guns to Winter who inspected the weapon causing the blade to pop out, "Bayonet and modified grip to allow for fencing; here I was afraid you let your sword skills dwindle. A dust chamber in the grip for shooting with the option of using the dust in the cylinder." Winter then handed the weapon back to Talia, "Well crafted but overcomplicated. Not that you'll listen." Talia only grinned as she put the weapon back in its holster. Winter then took another sip of her drink before she decided what to talk about next, "Still, there is one thing that bothers me; why did your team not go to Vale for the tournament?"

"We've been on a mission helping the police," Talia answered as she tried to word her response to not give too much information, "Let's say the mission has some high stakes so we decided not to go and stay to finish the job." Talia started to drink more of her coffee.

"Let me guess; slave rings, the Pure Human League, experimentation and a certain member of your team being turned into a faunus," Winter said causing Talia to almost choke on her drink. Talia then looked at Winter with a puzzled look, "News travels between police, military, and huntresses Talia. You four did well to put duty before personal pursuits." Winter paused for a moment, "A word of warning between cousins; that sensor jammer that the PHL used to attack the Tachi village is just one piece of prototype Atlas technology that has been found in the wrong hands as of late."

"Why are you telling me this," Talia asked, "You know I'm going to tell the of my team the moment it becomes an issue again." Winter shook her head, "Alright my turn. What else do you know?"

"Vipera Coral," Winter started, "Seems she tried to get a fund from the family. My father denied the request but I could not find what the fund was requested for. I'm sure you can guess."

"That explains it; payback," Talia said before Winter looked puzzled, "The shot that turned Aki into a faunus was meant for me. Coral targeted me and Aki took the hit."

"I see. You've got a good team," Winter replied before the ship rocked a bit and the alarms started blaring, "The dust?". Winter went to the communicator in the room and contacted the bridge, "This is Schnee, what is going on?"

"Ma'am we've got Beowolf-type Grimm on board the ship," a voice answered causing both Winter and Talia to look at each other in shock, "We lost visual and sensor scan of the brig and the guards in there were taken out."

"Seal off the entrance to the brig before we lose the ship, I want the bridge and engine room to be locked down as well." Talia and Winter then drew their weapons, "Let's find your team. I have a felling we'll need them." The two left the room and were greeted by a pair of Beowolfs which the two quickly destroyed, "Great they've already broke out of the brig." The two suddenly heard gunfire and ran down the hull until they found Shard and the rest of Team AATS fighting Beowolfs. Winter went to Shard, "Thank you for holding them."

"How did Grimm get on the ship," Shard questioned before Winter told what she knew, "I just know Coral has something to do with this. Look out!" One of the Beowolfs suddenly threw a piece of furniture at the group. While everyone dodged, the piece of furniture slammed into the windows, causing it to break. Due to the high altitude, objects started to get sucked out of the ship one object hitting Talia and sending her to the broken window. However Alex covered the hole with a wall of light and prevented Talia from getting sucked out.

"Thanks Alex," Talia replied before she covered the broken window with ice from a glyph as Silvia and Aki killed the Grimm with their blades.

"Something's different about these Grimm," Silvia commented, "Something in their sound was off."

"I got that feeling as well," Aki replied, "The brig is likely the place to find answers."

"So what do we do," Alex asked before she saw and destroyed another Grimm with her fans.

"Your ship your call," Shard added.

"Aki is right. This started at the brig," Winter started as she accessed the current status of the ship with her scroll, "Still getting no information on that area. The bridge and engine room should have enough protection but we need to keep the Grimm from spreading and try to fight them back to where they came from." Winter considered her options, "Alright Talia, Aki, Professor Shard get to the engine room through the maintenance corridor and push the Grimm back to the brig from there. Silvia, Alex, and myself will push the Grimm from here." The group split up with Aki, Talia, and Shard getting to the engine room entrance just in time to repeal the Grimm. Soon the pincer attack was on with both groups taking out scores of Grimm slowly to prevent any further damage to the ship until they met at the entrance to the brig, "Now for some answers." Winter noticed both Aki and Talia trying to scan the inside of the brig, "Do not bother, the brig outer walls are scan shielded." Putting her code in, Winter had both of her blades ready as there was no idea no what was inside. As the doors opened, one Grimm jumped at her only to be cut down, "As much as I hate the idea we need to check on the PHL grunts." The team slowly walked to where the grunts were being held. However instead of finding PHL grunts, the six were brought to the point of throwing up as the cells were covered in blood, gore, body parts, and blood covered cloth.

"This place is a bloodbath," Shard commented, "What in the world happened?"

"No one deserves this," Silvia added as she could tell some of the grunts had been eaten.

"Something's not right," Aki started as she scanned the area, "These blood patterns suggest that several bodies exploded from the inside."

"But how did this happen without us knowing," Alex questioned, "Did one of them have something to jam the video feed?"

"How," Talia asked, "They were scanned for anything..."

"On them," Winter interrupted, "The device must have been inside one of them." Winter then looked to Aki who was still studying the area, "Anything?"

"Found it," Aki answered as she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and pulled a small rectangle shaped object out of a puddle of blood, "Here's our jammer. Seems to be losing power though." Talia looked at Winter and could see it was another piece of tech that should not be in PHL hands. However Aki continued to look around, "Based off what I'm finding, around three fourths of the PHL grunts exploded from the inside and the other fourth were eaten. Best guess, most of these guys had a Grimm inside them."

"This was a trap," Talia replied, "Plant a Grimm in a host, wait for it to burst out, and it eats to get to normal size."

"A parasitic Grimm," Alex questioned.

"Anything is possible," Silvia sighed, "Some things should not be done."

"Coral," Winter asked as she looked at Shard.

"How, Shard went to ask before Winter gave her a look, "Voyance told Ironwood of course. This doesn't match her goals unless she changed them. Still she's the only one I know who is both smart and crazy enough to create something like this."

"So what now," Talia asked.

"We'll manually check the whole of the ship just to be sure no more Grimm are onboard," Winter answered before she ordered a cleanup team to the brig and ordered the ship to cease forward motion as to avoid any cities until the threat was gone. For the next few hours, everyone checked around the ship to be sure the threat was past. Not finding anymore, Winter and Shard made contact with Ironwood and Voyance to inform them of what had occurred. Surprisingly, and to Winter's annoyance, Ironwood ordered Winter to drop Shard and team AATS at Shade Academy and proceed back to Atlas, "But sir with all due respect what about what happened here?"

"The Vacuo police and Shade Academy will continue their case," Ironwood responded, "You will help handle the case on our end now that this has become an Atlas problem as well."

"Yes sir," Winter responded.

"Professor Shard, have Team AATS and yourself meet me in my office as soon as you return," Voyance ordered, "There have been some developments."

"Will do," Voyance said before the conversation ended and Winter gave the order to get underway again.

Part 3: Shade Academy,

As Shade Academy came into view, Team AATS and Shard gathered their stuff. Soon the airship landed in front of the Academy. The bay door opened and waiting for them was Professor Voyance. Winter and Shard spoke with Voyance for a little while Team AATS got their stuff put away. When they came back, Winter was getting ready to depart and Talia ran to catch her.

"Winter," Talia called out to get Winter's attention. The woman turned around so they were looking at each other, "Please be safe."

"You as well," Winter started as she put a hand on Talia's shoulder, "Keep improving as a huntress. Next time I plan to test your skills personally." Winter then looked at the locket Talia was wearing, "Your mother would be proud of who you have become. Don't ever forget that." After that Winter departed and the team watched as the airship left. Team AATS was then called up to Voyance's office where Voyance, Specter, and Shard were waiting.

"Welcome back," Voyance started as she looked at the team, "I can sense you four have gotten much stronger. Mr. Tachi delivers as always."

"Team AATS is ready to return to our mission ma'am," Alex stated.

"You will tomorrow," Voyance answered, "Chief Stone is expecting you and Aki your clearance has been updated with your name change. However today you have another task."

"Is something wrong ma'am," Silvia asked.

"I need Aki to go to the hospital," Voyance said, "It has been a few weeks now since Aki's transformation and Dr. Stitch wants to perform both a physical and genetic test to be sure nothing is wrong."

"I can do that," Aki responded.

"No Aki I want the rest of the team to be your escort," Voyance said, "With everything that has happened, we have to assume that Coral wanted to get you back here."

"Professor Voyance has there been any sign of Coral," Talia asked before Voyance shook her head no, "I was afraid of that."

"We'll head out now," Alex said before the team left, leaving the three adults alone.

"That's not the same team AATS," Specter commented as he looked at Professor Shard, "Iron Tachi and you did good work."

"I'd love to get Iron Tachi to work here," Shard responded before she looked at Voyance, "So what was it you did not want to tell them yet?"

"I'll show you," Voyance replied as the three left for another location while someone was watching the team.

Part 4: Secret Lab,

The assistant walked through the lab and stopped at the door to a dark room where Coral was sitting covered by her black cloak and surrounded by small Taijtu. The assistant walked into the room knowing Coral was in control of the Grimm.

"Have they returned," Coral asked as she had told the assistant not to bother her with anything else.

"Yes Dr. Coral. The attack on the Tachi village brought them back as planned," the assistant answered as one of the snake-type Grimm looked at him, the faunus giving no reaction. The assistant then looked back to Coral and saw she was shaking, "Doctor are you sure there is nothing I can do to easy your pain?"

"I knew the changes would have pain child," Coral answered as she laughed, "But I find the pain bearable knowing the process is working." Coral then took the scroll from the assistant and looked over the information that the assistant had gathered, "Atlas needs to check its leaks. So they believe I created a parasitic Grimm? Have to admit I wish I had thought of that."

"What about backlash from the PHL," the assistant asked, "With what happened to the PHL grunts both during the battle and on the airship."

"Officially I was against that attack," Coral laughed, "True I did not tell them everything about the pills I had some of the grunts take but the PHL cannot pin this on us since no one survived." Coral then handed the scroll back, "Knowing Voyance and Stitch, especially with the successes we let them find, Aki Muse is likely heading to the hospital. I want the results of whatever tests Stitch performs." The assistant shook his head before leaving allowing Coral to focus on what her body was experiencing. Coral soon thought about how she was going to enjoy testing herself against Team AATS as she knew in her gut that the team was more powerful.

Part 5: Hospital,

The team entered the hospital where Dr. Stitch was waiting for them. The bear faunus welcomed them back before he had Aki follow him into one of the labs. Dr. Stitch took a blood sample from Aki and placed the sample into a machine before Dr, Stitch began the physical.

"Any physical pain or discomfort lately," Dr. Stitch asked as he ran a scanner over Aki's torso and limbs finding no problems. Aki just shook her head no, "What about the hearing and the night vision sensitivity you had?"

"I've gotten used to them. Everything feels natural for lack of a better word," Aki answered as Dr. Stitch looked inside Aki's cat ears. Aki tried not to laugh as the hair in the ears was tickled by the ear probe.

"No signs of any problems very good though you do need to work a bit more on keeping them clean," Dr. Stitch said before he looked at Aki's eyes, "All normal for a faunus as well." Dr. Stitch then heard the machine beep before the results came to his scroll, "Good. No signs of genetic problems and it seems your DNA is completely stable but I am going to have you come in for checkups for awhile just to be safe. Let's make the next appointment in a week." Aki shook her head that she understood, "Do have to ask though, how your faunus instincts are affecting you?"

"My Mom and Dad were able to help me with understanding them and controlling them," Aki answered concluding the checkup before the two walked out to the others. Aki could tell that the others wanted to know the results, "According to the Dr. Stitch I have a clean bill of health." The cat faunus could tell the rest of her team were glad to hear the news as they had been worried Stitch might find something. As the appointment finished, Dr. Stitch informed the team that he would meet them at the police station in the morning. While the team could tell Dr. Stitch was hiding something, experience told them that questioning was pointless and that they would know soon enough. Exiting the hospital, they night sky seemed to greet them with a beautiful view of the moon and stars.

"Back to Shade I guess," Alex said, "We're going to be busy tomorrow catching up with the case."

"Agreed," Talia replied as the four began to walk, "Aki, Silvia this place has nothing on your village. I hope we get to go the Luna Cat Festival next year."

"Count on it," Silvia replied, "After all that is why Mom agreed to hold Alex's and your kimonos along with ours."

"All the more reason to find Coral and put an end to her plans," Aki commented as Shade came into view. Soon the Team was in their room and getting ready for bed as they knew the coming day was going to be big."

End of Act 11

I hope that those who read this enjoy the 12th part of my RWBY story. Please feel free to leave any comments and suggestions. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and created by Monty Oum.

Notes: ● " = verbal communication  
● ' = thought

● The time of the story starts at the same time as RWBY Vol. 1

●From Act 6 on, the story moves into RWBY Vol. 2 and 3

●Please note this is a way of me dealing with the heart break I felt in Vol. 3 so I may not follow the plot exactly.

● As little to no information has been given on Shade Academy and its staff, some info is subject to change.

 **Team AATS (ARTS)**

By: Davescifi

 **Act 12: Back on the Case**

Part 1: Outside Vacuo Police Station: Morning after Act 11,

The morning sun came up as Team AATS walked into the police station grounds, ready to get back on the case. As they walked, they were greeted by several of the officers getting ready to go on patrol.

"So you two were up early," Alex commented referring to Aki and Silvia who were both drinking coffee, something the two faunus did not normally drink.

"Sword practice," Silvia explained, "Dad wanted me to instruct Aki now that she's carrying a sword."

"And," Talia asked as Aki had a depressed look.

"I got my butt kicked," Aki sighed as Silvia had won every dual. Silvia put a hand on Aki's shoulder. Aki looked to see Silvia giving her a smile as if to say Aki would master her sword with time. Aki smiled back as the team entered the police station. However, the team noticed that the police dogs were being walked. The rest of the team looked at Aki as one of the dogs walked up to her. While Aki's cat instincts kicked in, Aki recognized what was happening and calmed herself by use of one of the meditation techniques Silvia had taught her and telling the feline part of her brain that the dog was just being friendly. Aki patted the dog on its head and the dog left before Aki sighed as she scratched her cat ears, "Guess whatever Mom and Dad did worked." The rest of the team smiled before they saw Shard and Stone.

"Good morning Chief Stone," the team said in unison before smiling at Shard.

"Good morning," Stone said with a smile as he sent data to each of team's scroll, "That should get you up to speed. Though it seems you had more to do with the case than we did."

"No sign of Coral right sir," Alex asked.

"No but we did find some witnesses," Stone responded, "Thing is I need your help to get them to talk."

"More slaves," Silvia and Talia guessed.

"Follow me," Stone instructed before the team and Shard followed him. The group entered the laboratory section of the station. Looking into the largest room of the lab, the team found it had been converted into a makeshift bedroom with several faunus children in it, all asleep in sleeping bags, "A few days ago we intercepted what we thought was a smaller slave delivery but when we stopped it we found these children inside scared out of their minds." Stone noticed Aki was looking at the children intently, "Aki?"

"All of them were human weren't they," Aki answered causing everyone to look at her, "I don't understand how but I knew it when I saw them. Now it makes sense. Dr. Stitch wanted to check me to see if any long term problems had arising."

"Correct," Stitch answered as he walked up to the group and looked at Aki, "They had the results of their transformations contained on information bracelets they were wearing but I still needed your results as you are the best standard to compare to."

"Can Coral go any lower," Alex questioned as she saw the children were waking up, "Those poor children."

"What can we do to help," Talia asked.

"I only need Aki for now," Stone answered, "The children all seemed to have had rough lives before Coral made it worse and are not quick to trust anyone."

"But they might trust Aki if they know she was a human turned faunus," Silvia guessed, "What about the rest of us?"

"We'll be listening and taking notes; might have you three get them breakfast," Shard answered before she saw Aki removing her guns and sword. Shard could tell Aki did not want to appear threatening and offered to hold the weapons. Aki then followed Dr. Stitch into the room; the children instantly locking eyes on Aki. Stone, Shard, and the rest of the team listened and waited. After gaining the children's trust, Aki got them to talk while Dr. Stitch ran tests. The conversation began to boil the blood of everyone listening outside the room as the children explained in tears that Coral had promised to find them homes if they agreed to be tested on. One of the children, a boy rabbit faunus, began to suffer a panic attack before Aki sat the boy in her lap and gently rocked him.

"Breathe," Aki said, "Relax. You did nothing wrong."

"You don't understand," the boy cried, "I'm the one that convinced everyone to trust the people that turned us into faunus so we wouldn't be sick anymore." The boy looked down, "They promised us that if we turned into faunus we would be all better and..." Aki had the boy stop talking as she could tell he needed to just cry. The sight brought back to Aki memories of how she had been used and made her eyes water as she rocked the boy.

"We'll find you good homes, and families, I promise," Dr. Stitch said wanting to take all of the children home with him. Dr. Stitch checked the test results, "All good on physical health. Whatever illnesses you children had are gone." Dr. Stitch put his arms around several of the children, "Like Aki said none of you did anything wrong but we need you to help us catch the ones that did this to you."

"The only ones we saw were that snake faunus and that hamster faunus who was in charge when she wasn't around," one the children replied, "All of the others had masks on."

"Hamster," Dr. Stitch questioned drawing everyone's attention including those outside the room. Dr. Stitch brought the child closer, "Please tell me what did this hamster faunus looked like?" The children began to describe Dr. Coral's assistant as a hamster faunus with brownish tan hair with a cybernetic left arm. Dr. Stitch quickly brought out a photo with him and several of his former students, including two hamster faunus. All of the children pointed to the same hamster faunus. Dr. Stitch then got up, "Aki please stay with the children. I need to speak with Chief Stone and the others." Aki shook her head before the door opened and the rest of Team AATS came into the room with breakfast for the children allowing Dr. Stitch to leave. Aki could tell that the rest of her team had heard everything that was said. Outside the room Chief Stone and Professor Shard watched as Stitch came out, his first action being to close the door before slamming his fist into the wall, "That stupid boy! I cannot believe he would do this to children."

"Stitch who are we dealing with," Stone questioned hoping the doctor would not lose his cool any further.

"My greatest failure," Stitch answered as he looked into the room and saw Team AATS were getting the children to eat, "Let me get a cup of tea to calm my nerves and I'll explain everything when Team AATS can listen too." Stitch took his leave to get a drink and returned to find Stone, Shard, and the team waiting for him, all wanting answers. The doctor took a deep breathe, "I'll get the point; Coral's second in command is TK Sander, a former student of mine. We had a falling our over a year ago when he began to refuse to give help to any humans."

"Wait he wasn't the student of yours whose girlfriend was killed was he," Stone questioned before Stitch shook his head, "Blast that was one Pure Human League member who committed the murder not the whole human race."

"It didn't matter to him," Stitch replied as his anger rose, "I though he likely went and joined White Fang but instead he joined that witch." Suddenly a thought came to Stitch, "Aki can you scan the children for any devices? I know we did but TK was good at making devices that could be placed in the body without any way to detect them through normal means." Aki went back into the room and checked the children over. Aki's visor picked up that all of the children were carrying in small object inside them that was trying to mess with Aki's visor. Aki motioned for Dr. Stitch before the doctor entered the room.

"They're all carrying some sort of device with detection proofing," Aki explained, "Might be data collectors."

"All of them," Alex commented before she gathered herself, "Could we possibly use those devices against Coral?"

"We will," Stone answer, "Those devices are likely sending information on a set frequency so we can follow it to the receiver. Only question is what were the devices doing." Stone then saw Stitch come out of the room.

"I need extra hands," Stitch said, "According to Aki the devices are safe to remove so the sooner the better."

Part 2: Coral's Lab,

"So they finally found my data collectors," Sander said as he watched over the underlings manning the computers, "Need to get my hands on Aki's visor to see how she overcame the countermeasures." Sander then heard foot steps behind him and turned to see Coral had came out of her room but was still wearing her cloak over her head, "Dr. Coral." 

"Did we get the information we wanted," Coral questioned, her voice sounding tired.

"The children have served their purpose and with Aki's results we should have all of the data we need," Sander answered before Coral had him take a sample of her blood for testing, "I also have the mask and contacts you requested." Coral sat down and looked at the data.

"And the airborne compound," Coral asked.

"Almost finished," Sander answered with a grin, "The PHL is going to have quite a surprise. I will enjoy watching their fate play out."

"So your concern about pleasing the PHL was just the money after all," Coral laughed before Sander's face showed a twisted sense of joy, "Good. You've worked for me long enough. Show me your true nature TK Sander. Stitch was a fool to discard you for such a petty reason."

"Speaking of that bear what about a possible visit from our foes," Sander asked, "They might be able to trace the signal."

"Let them," Coral laughed, "We'll continue at the new lab. As for this place, the failed experiments, and these outdated underlings; they can serve one more use."

"I'll make the preparations," Sander replied as Coral put on the contacts and mask. Suddenly Sander felt his left arm hurting were the flesh and the robotic parts joined. Coral noticed Sander's squeeze the area that was hurting before he looked at her, "Pain can be such a wonderful reminder of one's goals." Coral smiled as she took her leave to go speak to the PHL leadership and Sander's prepared for visitors.

Part 3: Vacuo Police Station Lab,

Everyone waited while Dr. Stitch and a few assistants slowly removed the devices from the children and Aki sang to keep the children calm. As Aki was helping Stitch and company, Talia used her scanner to study the removed devices, checking them for traps of any kind while seeing if she could find the signal they were using. Soon Talia found what she was looking for and gave the signal frequency to Stone. As soon as Stitch and Aki were done, they had the children lay down for a nap before they joined the others; just in time as Stone informed the group that they had a possible location.

"That easy," Talia questioned, "I know a trap when I see one and this has a big flashing sign."

"It's also a chance we cannot miss," Silvia replied, "It could be no one expected those devices to be found."

"Chief Stone allow us to scout the area," Alex started, "We need to be sure if there are innocent civilians that Coral has captured there or not."

"I'll go with you," Shard stated, "The children said something about Coral having monsters with her so we need to be prepared for Grimm or worse. Stone can you have police ready for backup?" Stone just shook his head before the five left, following the signal to its source.

Part 4: Underground Sewer Pathway,

Much to the disgust of the team, the signal led them to the sewer system of the city. While Shard would have normally chuckled from the sight of the disgusted faces, the situation kept her from doing so. Trying to ignore the smell, the team and Shard slowly walked the path making sure that no traps or other security measures have been put in place.

"No gunfire or dust use here," Shard instructed, "An explosion in a sewer is the last thing we need."

"What no Pure Human League," Talia joked trying to keep the smell away from her.

"Unlikely," Alex replied, "Too much of a risk in the PHL finding Coral is a faunus." The team then discovered what appeared to be a dead end. Aki and Talia only grinned as their scanners showed the wall of just a camouflaged set of heavy metal doors. Not detecting any traps or enemies, Silvia used the shadows to slowly force the door open while Team AATS and Shard prepared to enter. Once the doors were open enough, the five walked into the dimly lit hallway, they found the place was recently cleaned but no one around. Shard contacted Stone to have him station police at the entrance before the team continued further in. Soon however, Aki's scanner picked up movement in the room ahead.

"I'm picking up movement but something is keeping me of identifying what is making it," Aki stated.

"No sense waiting," Silvia commented before Shard shook her head in agreement. Aki hacked the door and as it opened revealing a lab with several darkened areas, Team AATS and Shard walked into the multi-leveled room with weapons drawn. In the room were several persons in biohazard suits working on computers.

"All of you, hands up," Shard ordered, only to find the ones in the suits did not respond, "I said hands up." Once again there was no response as the suited figures continued to work. Getting annoyed, Shard motioned to Silvia to use the shadows to form hands that grabbed one of the figures and removed the helmet, only to reveal that inside the biohazard suit was an automaton. Shard then allowed the team to check the other figures and find all of them were robots. Surprisingly the robots did not react to what was happening, "So Coral is using robots? Guess that's one way to ensure loyalty."

"Old series LAS-56s," Talia commented, "I thought these were all scrapped."

"Easy to get hold of compared to trying to get newer models," Aki commented, "And perfect for lab work."

"But why the suits," Alex questioned, "Was Coral trying to make it seem she had more people helping her?"

"She has been putting on a show," Silvia commented before she heard footsteps on the walkway above them, "Whoever is there, show yourself!" Into the light appeared the faunus they knew to be Sander. The hamster faunus checked the clock built into his cybernetic left arm.

"A little slower than I expected," Sander smirked, "What, the thought of a sewer slow you down or were my data collectors harder to get to and study?"

"TK Sander you are under arrest," Shard started, "Surrender or we will use force."

"For what," Sander laughed, "Helping to improve the world by getting rid of humans? After all I'm sure you've seen what the human-to-faunus conversion can do."

"What you did to those children is unforgivable," Aki yelled as she had to keep herself from charging at Sander, "People like you who lie and use children make me sick. You promised those children new lives if they agreed to be turned into faunus and just discard them after you were done."

"Wrong mother cat," Sander replied see Aki had quite the mother's instinct, "Coral and I promised that they would no longer be sick, a promise kept. As for new homes, we never said how that was going to happen. I know Voyance and Stitch will make sure they get families so another promise kept. All they had to do was be good test subjects which they did. Only thing we did not do was teach them how to control their faunus instincts though I'm sure Stitch will take care of that."

"Where are the others," Alex questioned, "The PHL was collecting people for you for weeks. Where are the adults and the faunus children you captured?"

"In different locations for other uses," Sander answered, "I would go into detail but as you are about to die I do not see the point." Suddenly the darkened areas of the lab lit up as containers came out of the floor. The five females knew what was coming as Sander walked away, "Computer release all Grimm type subjects and activate self-destruct protocol." Sander looked to the group before disappearing into the shadows, "Enjoy this fight as it will be your last." The containers suddenly opened to release Beowolf and Ursa type Grimm."

"We need to deactivate destruct or retreat and let the place blow and take the Grimm with it," Shard stated.

"We need to try and get information and there could be more people here," Alex pointed out before Shard shook her head showing she agreed and for her to make the call, "Aki hack the computer and see what you can do. Talia, Silvia time for that new Summon Puppet formation and I'll guard Aki with light walls." Team AATS went into action with Shard backing them up. Talia created several glyphs, each bringing one of Talia's human shaped summons. Silvia then used the shadows to increase the offense and defense of the summons before Talia sent them to attack the Grimm. At the same time Aki, with Alex covering her, kicked one of the robots away from a computer and began to hack the system using her visor. Aki worked as fast as she could, while Shard, Talia, and Silvia fought. A few moments later, Aki found the self-destruct system was not in computers but was instead created by the automatons' systems being linked.

"Alex we need to destroy all of the LAS-56s, "Aki instructed before Alex and her started picking off the automatons, an easy task compared to the Grimm slaying that the others were doing. As the last robot fell to Alex's fans, deactivating the self destruct, and the last Grimm was dealt with by both Talia and Silvia, Aki ran back to the computers to see what she could find, only to discover that while the fight had been going on, the computers had been wiped clean, "So much for that idea. What a waste of time."

"Wiping out Grimm is never a waste of time," Silvia pointed out, "Let's look around now that the coast is clear we can check the place over." Everyone decided to check the containers first, only to find the same blood patterns that they had seen on the airship. Suddenly another container popped out of the ground, only this time the container opened to show it housing a bomb with a timer of 30 seconds.

"I'll defuse it," Talia said before she went to work, quickly removing the threat but noticing sensors on the bomb, "Forget this we need to get out of here. This place is loaded with traps and another one is coming." Suddenly small flamethrower units came out of the wall, "Those things will set the bomb off."

"You heard Talia run," Shard ordered before the five made a break for the entrance just as the flames

"Wait isn't an explosion in a sewer a bad thing," Alex questioned reminding Shard was she had said earlier.

"Yes," Shard answered before she sent a message to Stone telling him of what was occurring and to have the police get out of the sewer system. Shard then turned around, "We'll bring the bomb with us. Alex, Silvia cover me." Shard ran to the bomb, Alex and Silvia protecting her with their semblances, before grabbing it. The five then ran away from the flamethrowers to safety. Shard had Talia check the bomb to make sure it was safe before she rested against one of the walls, "Good work." The police with Stone showed up, "I suggest sealing the place. Too many traps."

"I've got drones we can send it," Stone commented before the metal doors to the lab suddenly closed shut and a loud explosion could be heard from in the lab. Everyone held their breath but found the explosion was contained. However, as the metal doors were opened, all that could be seen was a caved in area, "So much for checking this place out."

"Coral was going to get rid of it," Shard replied, "She's got another lab somewhere. If you got this, the team and I will head back to Shade to get this stink off us and we'll meet you back at the station." Stone agreed to the plan and the five females began to leave, wondering what else Coral and Sander had in store."

Part 5: Coral's New Lab,

Coral grinned from her chair as she watched the old lab self destruct by non-explosive means. The snake faunus knew that Team AATS and Shard had gathered nothing useful from the search minus the knowledge of her use of robots. The door to the lab opened with Sander entering the lab; a grin on his face. Coral grinned back as Sander had done just as she wanted as Coral wanted the pleasure of ending Team AATS and Shard for herself. As the two looked into the lab, they saw the next group of subjects that would be the cores of the next stage of the plan.

Part 6: Vacuo Police Station: A few hours later,

After getting cleaned up, Shard and the team went back to the police station and filed their report. With the task finished, the team decided to check on the children in the lab room. Sadly, the four girls found the children were not in high spirits. All of team wanted to do something but were not sure what until Alex thought of something.

"I got it," Alex instructed before the four girls huddled. Alex then explained her plan to the others to brighten up the children's day.

"Alex I love the way you think," Silvia commented, "I'll place the order at Mario's."

"This is going to be so much fun," Talia added with a laugh.

"Agreed but we should ask Dr. Stitch first," Aki stated before the four found Stitch was walking towards them.

"What are you four planning," Stitch asked before Alex explained the plan. Dr. Stitch gave his approval, "However I need a favor from you Talia." Stitch explained what he wanted and Talia just grinned as she had the perfect tools for the job. Making a quick run back to Shade Academy and Mario's restaurant, the team returned with what they felt they needed. Walking into the room, the children noticed the girls holding drinks, cups, utensil, boxes of pizza, and various other objects.

"Alright kids," Aki said with a smile to get them to relax, "All of you were brave letting us remove those devices."

"So now we're going to have fun for the rest of the day," Talia laughed, "Pizza party and fun Team AATS style." The girls then fed the kids before placing the children in groups and starting the fun with Dr. Stitch watching from the window. As the activities proceeded, Professor Voyance and Shard walked down to the lab looking for Team AATS. As Stitch pointed to the window and the two women saw everyone was having a good time.

"Getting them to help you baby sit," Shard asked.

"Their idea," Stitch answered, "I just found it to be a good plan and went with it." Voyance instantly gave him a look and wanted him to explain, "Well first off they're getting the children to laugh and play, something I completely failed at. Alex is teaching the children simple dancing which is getting the kids to exercise without even knowing it. Silvia is putting on a puppet show for the children. Aki is playing a sound based game to help the children with improved hearing. Last Talia is having the children play and solve some puzzles she created, each puzzles designed to give me an idea of the children's IQs and motor skills without them even thinking about it. plus the pizza party was a nice touch."

"Good," Voyance commented as the three adults continued to watch, "I would have liked to have been informed first but the team was thinking with their hearts so such as it is. I'll keep working on finding good homes for those children but I will have to leave the instinct training to you." The three adults noticed that after a while the team and the children were getting sleepy. Shard got a message on her scroll telling her that the team was going to spend the night with the children. Talia soon came out with the results of her puzzles, finding Shard and Voyancehad been watching. Shard only smiled, with a finger to her lips, as Stitch took the results. About an hour later, the team had changed into night clothes and joined the children. Unfolding sleeping bags, the children laid next the girls and began to fall asleep. The team only smiled at each other before they began to go to sleep themselves, knowing that now they had even more reasons to stop Coral once and for all.

End of Act 12

I hope that those who read this enjoy the 13th part of my RWBY story. Please feel free to leave any comments and suggestions. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and created by Monty Oum.

Notes: ● " = verbal communication  
● ' = thought

● The time of the story starts at the same time as RWBY Vol. 1

●From Act 6 on, the story moves into RWBY Vol. 2 and 3

●Please note this is a way of me dealing with the heart break I felt in Vol. 3 so I may not follow the plot exactly.

● As little to no information has been given on Shade Academy and its staff, some info is subject to change.

 **Team AATS (ARTS)**

By: Davescifi

 **Act 13: Nightmares of Flesh and Darkness**

Part 1: Shade Academy Training Grounds: Several days after Act 12,

The early morning hours passed as the members of Team AATS carried out their morning practice routines. At the moment Alex and Talia were dueling each other with Alex helping Talia to create more powerful summons. As the two stopped for a break, they saw Aki and Talia practicing with their swords; Silvia only using her katana as apposed to both swords, Silvia determined to teach Aki and Aki determined to learn and at least beat Silvia once as, despite several near wins, Aki had lost every dual to Silvia's skills and the fact that Aki refused to use her guns or wrist blades. As Alex checked her watch, she found the dual was lasting longer than any of the others. A few moments later, Aki saw what she needed to do and changed from a reverse grip style for a few attacks to a normal grip for a few attacks and back again, something Silvia had been trying to get her to try to do, and threw Silvia off guard allowing Aki to disarm Silvia and kick her to the ground. Silvia only smiled as Aki had finally seen what she had been doing wrong and had won the dual.

"Finally figured it out," Silvia joked as Aki helped her up, "I may have to start using both of my swords."

"Not like I can stop you," Aki relied as the two faunus put their swords away. The four then huddled, "Saw those new summons. They should be real useful." Suddenly the scrolls of all four went off; the girls checking and finding it was Shard telling them to get to the police station ASAP.

"And here I thought the rest of the day was going to be boring," Talia joked.

"Not on this team," Alex replied as she put her scroll away, "Alright team you know the drill." The four then began a sprint to the police station, wondering what was to come.

Part 2: Vacuo Police Station,

Team AATS' sprint turned back to a walk as they entered the station to find Shard waiting for them. The four took a moment to catch their breath. Shard and the tram walked to the mission room to find Specter, Stone, Stitch, and several elite police units waiting. Team AATS instantly got the hint; Coral's second lab had been found. Stone explained that one of the detectives had caught wind of someone buying outdated lab robots and found it was Sander doing the buying. The look of the four girls' faces just screamed to get in on the action. Stone explained where the location was and what the plan of attack was going to be; a two part pincer attack with Shade Academy coming at the lab from one direction and the police coming from the other. Specter informed the group that Stitch and he were coming as well. Soon everyone was ready to go and hoping that with this next raid, the nightmare that was Coral would be brought to an end.

Part 3: Underground Tunnel,

As per the plan, Shard, Specter, Shard, and the team entered from what appeared to be the least likely entrance. Aki and Silvia acted as the scouts with everyone else in tow. At first the plan seemed to be working. However, as the group entered what appeared to be an old train car loading area, they found that as opposed to the usual Pure Human League grunts, the area was being guarded by what appeared to be outdated, but modified, guard robots armed mostly with bladed rifles. Not wanting to give themselves away too soon, Shard had Aki trace the search route of the machines and the team slowly walked past the machines. Once clear, Talia placed a few trap glyphs in the event the robots were called to help. With the danger past, Specter walked next to Stitch.

"You know Stitch," Specter started, "I can't say I agree with you coming along." Stitch said nothing as he looked ahead, "What are you hoping for? Do you think you can get you former student to stop?"

"Highly unlikely," Stitch answered catching Specter off guard, "My main concerns are the poor souls that Sander and Coral have been keeping and using. Plus I want to know what he is helping Coral do in relation to the Grimm that AATS and Shard encountered."

"Alright then," Specter sighed as he hated the idea of their best doctor being in danger, "But a fight breaks out you get out of the way."

"Stitch can hold his own Specter," Shard commented before they saw Aki and Silvia give them the signal that more guard robots were ahead. As the group got closer to the automatons, they saw that the robots were guarding one of the entrances that Stone had briefed the group on, "Talia check for traps." Talia did so with her sunglasses, running her line of sight around the area.

"Nothing on the outside," Talia informed the group.

"The guard bots are all linked," Aki added, "We have to take all of them out at once." Specter motioned that he would do the deed before bringing out his weapon; a kanabō with large spikes and a trigger on the handle. Specter raised the weapon into the air before pressing the trigger. Suddenly all of the spikes launched out of the weapon, each spike attached by a wire. Guided by Specter, the spikes found their targets and rendered the robots nonfunctional without them blowing up. Specter grinned before Shard gave him a look that just screamed for him to grow up; the huntsman just shook his head no. The team just sighed before they went to the entrance. Once again finding no traps, Aki and Talia hacked the door open while Alex and Silvia stood ready to counter any attack that might come from the other side. However the scrolls of Shard and Specter went off, informing them that Stone and the police were engaging a handful of Pure Human League grunts with many robots backing them up.

"We need to help them," Silvia stated.

"No," Shard replied, "The police are doing their job so we can do ours. Let's go." The group ran into the building. Finding the inside to be darkened, Shard looked to Alex, "You have something for this darkness I believe."

"Right," Alex said before she raised her left arm and her bracelet began to glow, lighting the area. However, the light attracted automatons that were blended into the walls; not that it mattered as the group quickly took care of the attackers. Soon the group reached the end of the hallway and entered what seemed to be the main lab. In the lab there were several glass tanks, each holding what appeared to be Grimm surrounded in fluid and apparently asleep.

"Welcome," a female voice stated before a force field activated in front of the group and one the other side was Sanders and Coral who was wearing her cloak covering her from head to toe. Coral noticed who was in the group, "Cactus Specter it has been too long."

"Not long enough witch," Specter replied in disgust, "Forget your manners? Why don't you take off the cloak?" Sander only grinned as Coral began to do so. Everyone was stunned as Coral now displayed several snake physical qualities including snake-like eyes and snake-like skin, "Coral what in the name of Remnant have you done to yourself?"

"I have reached my goal of being like my mother; a faunus with Multi-trait Syndrome," Coral answered, "All thanks to the DNA of one Silvia Tachi." Everyone looked at Silvia who was quickly enraged, "You see I had a sample of my Mother's DNA but was never able to find the gene responsible for Multi-trait Syndrome. However with Silvia's DNA to compare I was successful in finding what I needed."

"When did you get a sample...," Silvia questioned before it occurred to her, "When you punched me in the stomach." Coral only grinned as she saw she was getting under Silvia's skin, "As I said during our last fight, you are a disgrace to faunus everywhere." Silvia stopped herself from going any further as she could tell Coral was trying to use her pride against her.

"I disagree," Sander responded, "Don't think you speak for all faunus Tachi."

"And don't you think you're doing faunus any favors," Aki countered, "You're no different from White Fang or the Pure Human League."

"Why because we sacrificed a few humans for the greater good," Coral asked, "You should be thanking me Aki Muse."

"That's Aki Muse Tachi you snake," Aki said, "You two are going to pay for what you have done to all of your victims both human and faunus."

"Let's put that theory to the test," Coral asked before Team AATS was separated from their adult support by another force field. Suddenly the floor panels under Coral and under the team opened, causing the five to fall." As the team fell into darkness they could hear the adults calling out to them. However, the four had little time to worry about it as all of the team saw the ground below them and prepared to land. Landing on their feet, the four found themselves in a decently lit area and heard clapping before seeing Coral in front of them. Coral only grinned as she threw her cloak off and brought out her whip and spikes before Team AATS drew their weapons. The snake faunus just looked at her opponents, sure she would beat them easily as before, "Shall we start round two Team AATS?" The team responded by guarding, inviting Coral to make the first move, "So be it." As Coral charged, a part of her wondered what was going on above.

Lab ground floor.

"So much for them," Sander smirked, drawing angry looks from Stitch, Specter, and Shard. Sander only smiled, "Dr. Coral should be finished with them soon. Guess there's nothing to do until she returns." The hamster faunus then noticed Stitch's fists closed and shaking, "Old bear."

"Sander what is the name of all that is good is wrong with you," Stitch questioned, "You have went against all that you swore to uphold." Sander gave no response but just looked at the bear faunus, "What you've done, especially to those children; did the TK Sander I knew and taught die with Judy Warmer?" Sander's smirk turned into an angry frown, "Would she..."

"Don't you dare use her name," Sander yelled, "Judy died a senseless death and not one human cared despite how kind she was to them. Humanity needs to go Stitch and I will not allow anyone to stop Coral's vision. So a few deaths occurred, most of them were either PHL fools or humans that needed to die so good riddance." Specter and Shard could tell that Stitch was horrified at what he was hearing, "I believe Aki put it best that all not monsters are Grimm and some people are worse than the Grimm."

"That includes people who are faunus as well," Specter countered, "Speaking of which, what have you done with the faunus children and the faunus and human adults you captured?"

"Oh the faunus we had the slavers and PHL capture are safe away from here," Sander answered before a grin came upon his face, "As for the human adults, well some of them are around you." Shard, Stone, and Stitch looked to the containment pods in horror before looking back to Sander who had a wicked grin on his face, "That's right, all of the Grimm in those pods were humans injected with the compound and Grimm genetic material." Sander saw the looks of confusion, "Yeah your Grimm parasite idea was completely incorrect though it was an interesting and understandable idea with all of the blood sprays. Truth is the Grimm genetic material just doesn't work well with human DNA and the mutation causes massive, rapid, damage to the subject's body resulting in loss of blood. Thankfully the subject does heal fast but very little of the human remains making it near impossible to tell the difference. In fact even real Grimm don't seem to be able to tell."

"Are you out of your mind," Stitch screamed with a fury, "You were one of my best Sander. You had to ability to do so much good and instead you help create these abominations." Stitch then caught himself and calmed down, "You truly are my greatest failure. What could I have done to have kept you from this?"

"Nothing," Sander answered, "The TK Sander you knew and trained died with the one he loved." Suddenly the floor shook as if an explosion had occurred underground, "Seems they're going at it. I guess Coral is taking her time."

"Don't be so sure," Shard replied before she saw a few of the pods holding the humans-turned-Grimm open, Sander sending them at the three adults.

Underground:

The underground shook with force as Coral engaged Team AATS in a show of force. While Coral was holding her own, and still holding back a little, it was clear to her that the fight was not going to be the one-sided contest that their previous battle was. However Coral soon saw that the team was holding back as well. Coral then jumped back to give herself some space from the team.

"Well you four have improved a lot," Coral commented as she planned her next move, "I guess I'm going to have to pull out all of the stops." Coral's commented was met by the four teenagers grinning as if to say bring it on. Coral proceeded to attack, going to Alex in hopes of throwing the team off. However, Aki jumped in the way, using her left arm wrist blade to parry Coral's whip before Coral saw Aki was drawing her sword to counter. Coral dodged the blade and jumped back before Aki launched a sound wave attack. Coral braced herself for a wide-spread attack but suddenly felt like a giant fist had struck her chest and stomach knocking the wind out of her, 'She can focus and shape her sound waves now?' Silvia then ran at Coral, shadows extending the length of her swords but were letting off red mist. Coral saw that Silvia was infusing her shadows with dust and jumped high into the air to dodge, the blades barely missing. The snake faunus laughed before she saw Alex as in the air, wing-shaped constructs coming from the bracelets she was wearing, 'She can fly?' Alex struck Coral with the wings, sending Coral to the ground before Silvia attacked again, this time her shadows letting off blue mist. As Silvia's blades connected to Coral's whip, the whip began to be encased in ice, causing Coral to have to release the weapon. Talia proceeded to use a glyph to launch Aki at Coral; Aki holding her sword and firing her gray handgun. Suppressed by bullets, Coral was unable to move and Aki's sword connected the very tip cutting into Coral's face before Coral jumped back. While Corals aura quickly treated the wound, her temper began to flare as she was the one being pushed back despite what she had gained from her new snake traits. Coral looked at her four attackers with bloodshot eyes, "How? How did you four get so strong in such a short time?"

"We learned from the butt kicking you gave us last time," Alex answered, "Now surrender."

"And let my dream die," Coral laughed, "When I'm this close? Sorry but no; Shard may have stopped me three years ago but you will not."

"Your dream is about to become your nightmare," Silvia replied, "Just like the nightmare you've been to so many."

"You should be thanking me," Coral stated before looking at Aki, "Especially you Aki Muse Tachi. Would I be wrong in saying you two are much closer as two faunus sisters?"

"You're right," Aki responded as she pointed her guns at Coral, "I suppose I should thank you. My turning into a cat faunus has been a blessing to me especially the near-death experience it put me though. My transformation has brought me closer to my family. However, that does not change what you have done. All the innocent lives you've ruined just to get what you want."

"Enough of this," Coral moaned before she called Taijitu she had held in reserve. The snake-like Grimm coming to her, "Kill them." The Grimm proceeded to attack amass giving the appearance of a flood.

"I got this," Talia replied before she brought forth her human-shaped summons and sent them at the Grimm. While the Grimm seemed to overwhelm the summons, Coral noticed Talia seemed calm. Talia then smiled, confusing Coral before she saw one of the summons change into a cage that trapped the Grimm with the rest of the summons, "Sorry Coral but my summons are custom made, each one is not also a summon but also a trap." Suddenly the other summons changed into various traps and destroyed the Taijitu amass. Coral's face only showed rage at how she was running out of options, "As Alex said surrender."

"Never," Coral yelled as she threw several spikes and charged at the group with her mouth wide open, her fangs showing. While the four dodged both attacks, the team found Coral was actually going for her whip, breaking it free from the ice. Coral then send out a wave of aura to knock the girls back and hopefully open them up for further attack. Recalling the attack from the last battle, Silvia and Alex used shadow and light to block the attack before Talia and Aki responded with gun fire only for Coral to use her improved flexibility to evade. Coral began to see she once again let overconfidence get the best of her and decided to cut her loses. However, Silvia managed a surprise attack, sending an arrow shaped shadow at Coral, which went through her aura defense and into her side. As all of Team AATS prepared to make good on Silvia's hit, Coral pulled the arrow out and jumped up the hole she had dropped from, disappearing from sight.

"Oh no you don't," Alex replied as she looked to the hole the team had came through, "Everyone grab unto me. I'll make wings and get us back up to the lab."

"Right," Aki, Talia, and Silvia replied before wings of light attached to Alex's bracelets and the girls went into the air.

Lab ground floor:

Sander watched from behind the safety of the force field as several of the former humans, now Grimm, attacked Shard, Specter, and Stitch. As Shard expected, Stitch held his own as the bear faunus used his bare hands to fight, striking weak points and breaking the necks of many of his attackers. Specter then used his semblance, turning himself into a shadowy mist which allowed him to attack several of the Grimm at once without them being able to touch him. Once the coast was clear, the huntsman then tried to attack Sander, only to find the field blocked him. Specter jumped back and turned back to normal; his body becoming flesh and blood again.

"So that field stops even my Phantom Death form," Specter asked before Sander smiled, "Coral was expecting me. She's the only one who could have figured out how to do it." Suddenly Coral came out from underground, everyone seeing she had been on the receiving end a beating as she was holding her side. Sander then noticed the blood coming from the wound caused by Silvia's attack.

"Dr Coral," Sander called out before he saw Team AATS appear. Aki and Talia used their scanners to locate the weak points in the field and targeted them, destroying the only thing between the team and their targets. Alex and Silvia went next, sending blots of light and shadow at Sander and Coral. However, Sander held his cybernetic left hand out and caught the attacks but at the cost of his arm which basically broke apart up to the point where the cybernetic and the flesh joined. While painful, Sander fought it off and grabbed unto Coral before looking back to the group, "This is not yet. Computer release all Grimm in stasis and overload data drivers." Sander then brought out a smoke grenade and threw it to the ground, the weapon covering the area in smoke, "If you survive you can have the place. Just a throw away. Sorry if you thought this was our base of operations." Alex threw her fans at Sander and Coral but found she had missed as the fans returned.

"We'll deal with them later," Specter stated as Shard and Stitch looked at him, the three silently agreeing not to say anything about the Grimm they were about to fight having once been human. Everyone prepared to fight as Grimm of Ursa and Beowolf type broke out of their chambers and attack. While the fight was challenging due to the unusual amount of smoke from the grenade, the three adults and the team stayed calm and picked off the Grimm as they attacked. Soon the threat was past as Stone and the police broke into the lab and helped finish the Grimm off. With the coast clear, everyone caught their breath before Aki checked the computers and found nothing. Stone and the team could tell Stitch was infuriated.

"Stitch what is it," Stone asked.

"All of these Grimm we took down, as well as the Grimm on the airship and in the other lab, were human", Shard answered, causing Stone, the police, and the team to look at her in shock and disbelieve, "Our parasite idea was completely wrong. Coral and Sander used the mutagenic compound to infuse Grimm genetic material into human bodies."

"That explains why those Grimm seemed off to Aki and me," Silvia replied as she looked at the pods in disgust and felt pity for those they had to destroy, "Aki was right about some faunus making the Grimm look preferable."

"Those two are not faunus," Stitch growled before taking a deep breath, "Those two are demons. I can only hope the minds of these poor souls were destroyed so they did not see what they were turning into."

"If only we had taken Coral and Sander," Alex started, "If we had only been faster."

"Specter and I should have followed up on the attack you four made," Shard sighed, "Don't blame yourselves." The team showed they understood.

"So what now," Talia asked, "Seems this was nothing but another trap."

"Nothing I can pull from the computers, not with what I've got," Aki stated, "Might have better luck at the lab."

"I have people to secure the area," Stone said as he knew Stitch and Silvia wanted to leave, "Why don't you seven head back to the station." As the group left, Stone could tell that Stitch was blaming himself for Sander and hoped he or one of the others would be able to convince him that he was not to blame. Stone then looked around and knew he would have to talk to Voyance about what should be done about Coral and Sander.

Part 4: Shade Academy: Voyance's Office: Some time later,

"Turning humans into Grimm," Voyance asked as Specter, Shard, and Stone explained what had occurred, "I was afraid this would happen. We cannot allow this to get out to the public."

"Agreed," Stone sighed as he hated keeping the public in the dark, "But what of the council?"

"I'll take care of it," Voyance answered, "However I have to wonder how the PHL has not picked up on this."

"They're idiots," Shard answered, "I'm more worried about what to expect next. Coral succeeded in her goal of having multiple snake traits but she's not stopping."

"We also need to keep Dr. Stitch away from any more raids," Specter added, "He's blaming himself for Sander and with that temper of his..."

"I know how he feels Specter," Voyance responded as she recalled how she felt when she learned the truth about Coral, "May you never know that pain. Still you are correct." Voyance then looked at her watch, "Shard will you head back to the station and keep an eye on Stitch?" Shard then left before Voyance looked to Stone who, like Specter, was part of the Ozpin's group, "I know you hate keeping the public blind but we cannot afford a panic."

"It would bring the Grimm I know," Stone said, "Still I'm surprised you have not brought Shard into the fold."

"We wanted Shard to recover from her injuries before we did so," Specter explained, "But if we bring her in now we may have to bring Team AATS in as well. Too dangerous given their family connections; we cannot risk the Schnee, Sunflower, and Tachi families discovering us."

"True but enough about that," Voyance said as she planned her report, "We'll have to plan a trap of our own." Soon the meeting ended with everyone wondering what Coral was up to.

Part 5: Coral's Lab:

Coral rested in a chair as she focused on healing herself, still enraged that she had lost the fight to a team she had so easily beaten just a few weeks before. However Coral noticed Sander was checking equipment, still having yet to replace his lost cybernetic arm despite having replacements. Coral knew what Sander wanted but had yet to get her approval; Coral having him wait as a test of his loyalty.

"Sander," Coral called out, grabbing his attention, "If you are prepared for the risks take it." Sander only shook his head before he went to one of the pieces of equipment, a containment unit, and had it open; inside was a black arm-shaped object that the containment unit had been persevering. Coral watched as Sander removed the adapter from the organic part of his arm, exposing the flesh. Sander proceeded to make a few incisions in the stub, some blood coming out, before he removed the object from the unit and placed it against him arm. Coral observed as the object, as if attracted to the blood, attached to stub. The next few moments showed Sander's resistance to pain as the object rapidly bonded to his arm; Sander feeling like a bear trap was clamping on his arm. Sander knew it was the object trying to take over; forcing him to concentrate. Coral made no attempts to help as Sander would either survive the ordeal or be another failed experiment. The snake faunus soon had her result as the object seemed to submit to Sander's will and become Sander's new left arm. Sander moved his new arm to try it out, knowing he would have to discover all it could do. Looking to Coral, Sander could tell Coral was pleased with the results as it showed her work was progressing. Coral only laughed, "My dear TK Sander I knew I found a treasure when I found you."

"Shall we move on to the next stage," Sander asked before Coral shook her head, "Very good. I have the perfect subject to test." As Sander went back to work, Coral prepared her next move, ready to bring a nightmare to Vacuo.

End of Act 13

I hope that those who read this enjoy the 14th part of my RWBY story. Please feel free to leave any comments and suggestions. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and created by Monty Oum.

Notes: ● " = verbal communication  
● ' = thought

● The time of the story starts at the same time as RWBY Vol. 1

●From this Act on, the story moves into RWBY Vol. 3

●Please note this is a way of me dealing with the heart break I felt in Vol. 3 so I may not follow the plot exactly.

● As little to no information has been given on Shade Academy and its staff, some info is subject to change.

 **Team AATS (ARTS)**

By: Davescifi

 **Act 14: Calm before the Storm**

Part 1: Vacuo Police Station Meeting Room: Several Weeks after Act 13,

"Thank you for the food," everyone in the meeting room said as they ate while watching the Vytal Festival Tournament on the large monitor in the room. The last few weeks had been quite rewarding to both the police and Shade Academy as they had successfully busted the last of the slave rings. As result, Chief Stone allowed for everyone to watch the start of the tournament before returning to the case. Silvia, wanting to use some skills she had not been able to use for awhile, offered to prepare the food. The rest of Team AATS assisted with the food preparation; Alex and Talia enjoying the experience of learning something new.

"Please enjoy but tell me if anything tastes funny or off," Silvia replied as she turned to the screen to see the next fight was about to begin, "Which teams?"

"Haven's Team ABRN (Auburn) against Beacon's Team RWBY (Ruby)," Alex answered as the fight began.

"Go Team RWBY," Talia cheered before everyone looked at her, "What my cousin Weiss is on that team. Got to support family." As the fight carried out, Aki noticed the girl in black from Team RWBY and looked to Silvia who was looking at the same girl; both being able to tell the girl was a faunus. Aki walked over to her sister as she knew what Silvia was thinking.

"Silvia you promised yourself not to judge faunus who hid their faunus traits," Aki whispered before Silvia shook her head as she had been falling into her old habit. Silvia thanked Aki for catching her before they continued to watch the fight. Soon the fight ended with Team RWBY's victory. Talia sent a text to Weiss to congratulate her for the win. Everyone cleaned up the room as they waited for the next round. Soon the next teams were announced

"Hey it's Team BRNZ (Bronze)," Silva said as she was glad to finally see a team from Shade Academy fighting.

"Hope they do well," Alex commented as she saw the Beacon Academy's Team JNPR (Juniper).

"It will be hard if that Pyrrha Nikos if half as tough as they say ," Aki responded as she indulged her inner kitten by playing with a ball of yarn. As the fight began, Aki and the others were sure that BRNZ was going to come out on top until Nora Valkyrie of Team JNPR began to cause trouble. A few moments later, everyone in the room watched in stunned silence as Team JNPR was debating on team attacks.

"Are you kidding me," Talia questioned to break the silence, "How does this team and my cousin's team train at the same school?" Soon the fight ended with Nora Valkyrie knocking out all of Team BRNZ.

"What, what, what just happened," Alex stuttered as she looked and saw the rest of her team had their jaws dropped in shock.

"I do not want to know," Silvia and Aki answered in unison as they did not want to believe that a team from Shade Academy had lost to such a disorganized team as JNPR. However, the embarrassment that Team AATS felt was cast aside as they found the next team was Shade Academy's NDGO (Indigo) against Haven's SSSN (Sun). Alex and the others focused on the fight as the members of NDGO were good friends of Team AATS and somewhat friendly rivals.

"Alright NDGO make us proud," Alex cheered as the fight began. The beginning of the fight was funny with one of the members of Team SSSN running away from his team to NDGO's side of the field. Within a few moments, Dew Gayl of NDGO took out what appeared to be the main muscle of Team SSSN, "One down."

"Not over yet," Silvia replied before Octavia Ember was knocked out by Team SSSN's leader, "Shoot." As the fight continued, both teams attacked each other fiercely with NDGO taking out another member of Team SSSN. However, a problem soon arose as all three active fighters of NDGO were in the water together.

"Oh no," Talia and Aki cried as they saw what was going to happen. A few moments later, Team NDGO was completely defeated as one of Team SSSN electrocuted the three remaining NDGO fighters at once, "What were they thinking?" The police saw that Team AATS was horrified by how Shade Academy was doing so far as two teams, one that even gave Team AATS trouble, had been defeated. As the transmission ended, Chief Stone, Dr. Stitch, and Professor Shard entered the room, both seeing that Team AATS were partially wishing they had went to the tournament.

"Alright people back to work," Stone said to gain everyone's attention before he brought up the holograms with the facts of the case, "We scored a major win with the busts of the last slave rings but we need to now focus all of our attention on Vipera Coral, TK Sander, and the Pure Human League that somehow still have no clue they are being used by demons that I think we can all agree do not deserve to be called faunus let alone people." The facial expressions of all of the faunus in the room showed they agreed with the human's statement, "Glad we all in agreement on that. Sadly we are beginning to run out of places to look for any remaining PHL strongholds or locations that could be used for a lab and surveillance of the locations we did take out have showed no attempts by our suspects trying to retake those areas. As result I've decided today we're going to go over all that we know. Maybe one of us in this room will pick something up." Stone then looked to Shard, "Professor?"

"Alright," Shard started before she cleared her throat, "In reality this all started almost four years ago when I stopped Vipera Coral's original experiments by destroying her whole lab. However at the time it seemed her only goal was to be like her mother. Now Coral's goal seems or, due to recent events, seemed to be a twisted form of evolution with the goal of turning humans into faunus only using the PHL as resources and tools." Coral then looked to Dr. Stitch for his part of the overview.

"From what we know, Coral was only slowed by the difficulty of the mutagenic compound she created," Stitch began as be brought up holograms of the human turned monsters that had been fought, "We know the first results of her experiments but she simplified the DNA strands used to just one faunus type and made the compound to break down after the transformation is complete." The bear faunus then looked at Aki who just shook her head knowing her connection, "As far as we know Aki was the first complete success of Coral's human-to-faunus conversion process. Sadly we discovered a few days ago that one of the nurses that I had help with Aki's medical tests was working for Coral hence that snake getting what she needed to continue her research. The children we found were Coral's way of repeating her experiment to confirm the compound worked." Stitch paused as the holograms changed to show the results of the attack on Coral's lab, "And now Coral has went even further by injecting humans with Grimm genetic material," Shard continued, "Whether this was her idea or TK Sander's is unknown but the result is the same. Just as how a person swallowed whole by a Grimm is instantly consumed making them impossible to save, the Grimm DNA instantly overwhelms the human DNA and converts it to Grimm leaving at most two percent of the human DNA. However, it seems that Coral has created multiple methods for this to occur. I will allow Team AATS to explain." The team then walked up to the front.

"As all of you are aware by now, our first encounter with these human-turned-Grimm was onboard an Atlas airship with the Grimm being PHL grunts that attacked the Tachi Village," Silvia started, "However we believe that this was caused by the use of remote released capsules that contained the compound and Grimm DNA."

"These capsules were likely made impossible to detect using the same methods that were used on the data collectors we found in the former human children," Aki added as the holograms showed what she was talking about."

"In short every single grunt that had one of these capsules was a walking trap," Talia commented before all of the police saw where the talk was heading, "It is possible that either Coral and/or the PHL plan to use the capsules to start an outbreak but this is highly unlikely as timing a large outbreak of Grimm this way would be difficult as the remote signal could be rendered unreliable by jamming fields and other methods."

"However we do have a way to find these capsules if they are out there," Alex said, "The detection proofing that Sander used on the children's data collectors has a specific material pattering that Aki and Talia located. This will allow for quick identification with scanners. We have already given Chief Stone the information."

"So here's the plan," Stone replied as the city map appeared, "Undercover units will check for news of any new drugs being offered on the streets. Bring the samples here as I do not want anyone getting wind of our secret weapon. Everyone else including Team AATS will be on standby while going over all of our information to see if patterns come up; dismissed." Moving into action, no one knew what was truly going to happen next as Coral had proven to be a tricky foe.

Part 2: PHL Base: Unknown Location,

Coral checked herself over with a compact mirror to make sure her mask and contacts were hiding her snake-like skin and eyes so she would appear as human as she had before altering her body. Unlike most times, Sander came with her to the PHL base, also having made sure that his faunus traits and new left arm were covered to avoid trouble. Exiting their cargo truck, the two walked into the last Vacuo PHL base where the remaining forces of the PHL Vacuo Branch were preparing for their big move. The two faunus laughed internally as they knew how all of the hard work that the PHL had done was going to end. Sander then noticed that several PHL guards wearing white and gold combat suits were approaching them, both faunus knowing that unlike most PHL grunts, these ones could actually fight well and were pretty much the best the PHL had. Behind the guards walked a tall but slim older looking man also wearing white and gold clothes and holding a matching walking cane. Soon the man and Coral were face to face.

"Dr. Coral," the man said, "I assume everything is ready."

"Captain," Coral replied as grinned, "Everything on my end is almost ready. I'll deliver the compound in three days. However, as we discussed, the airborne version has a very short time of effectiveness."

"Leave the timing to us," the Captain responded as he had worked out the details, "On other matters, do you still need those animals we've been keeping for you? The scum are a nuisance and even with the cubs in stasis they take resources."

"I'll take them off of your hands at any time," Coral answered, "You can give them to me when I deliver the compound to you."

"Good," the Captain replied before he let off a violent cough, "Your assistant can wait here while we talk." Sander shook his head before Coral followed the Captain around the base, allowing Coral to see that the PHL still had a fair amount of manpower left, "This compound better work Dr. Coral. I have made great sacrifices to allow you to do your work. If this fails the Pure Human League, at least in Vacuo, is finished."

"The panic caused by humans being turned into faunus will help your goals," Coral started, "You will be able to use it by saying that the White Fang caused the event and humans will come to you." Coral could tell the Captain was not happy.

"What a disgusting age we live in," the Captain commented, "Even if the humans we turn into faunus are traitors to the human race, the idea disgusts me. Oh how I wish the government leaders had not been so weak and had allowed us to kill the faunus down to the smallest cub." The Captain sighed as he recalled the war between humans and faunus, "That I had the strength of my youth when the faunus feared me. That I could call on the warriors of the past instead of relying on the grunts I have to work with." Coral only listened as she knew that many faunus, possibly in the hundreds, had personally been killed by the old man next to her. The snake faunus knew the old man was long past his prime but had been saving his strength and might be too much trouble to deal with at the moment. The captain coughed again, "Such as it is. Hopefully the panic will get me some huntsman and huntresses who will see the error of the schools' teachings. Speaking of which, I want that Team AATS and Professor Pearl Shard delt with. They know too much but I can not expend the force needed to kill them."

"Be at ease Captain," Coral laughed, "I feel your pain when it comes to those thorns in the side. I have something special planned for them."

"Like how that one girl turned into a faunus," the Captain asked, "That only made them more dangerous. Still to be fair I should have listened to you about the folly in attacking the Tachi Village. I will take great pleasure with that den of cat scum is destroyed."

'And you call us faunus monsters you old idiot,' Coral laughed in her head as she saw the Captain still had not figured out that she had wanted the attack on the village, "Sad that the survivors of the assault died on the Atlas ship."

"Several in Atlas' military need to be shot," the Captain growled, "Having Grimm on that ship so close to human prisoners just shows how far they have fallen. Their deaths will be avenged." The captain failed to see Coral grin as she saw old age was affecting the man's rational. The short meeting soon ended with Coral taking one of the faunus that Sander had requested to use for the next part of Coral's plan. As the two faunus left the base with their cargo in tow, Coral noticed that Sander was getting tried of the acting.

"Just a little longer," Coral said before Sander grinned, "You can start the next phase when we are back at the lab. Through I need to ask why you picked that faunus?"

"Justice overdue Doctor," Sander answered as the truck entered the city and wondered how their foes would react to what was to come.

Part 3: Mario's Restaurant,

"We'll pay this time," Alex said, with the rest of the team nodding in agreement, as Shard and them sat down to have dinner after completing what they could at the police station.

"If you want," Shard replied before the group ordered their drinks and spaghetti as opposed to the usual pizza. As the food came, and everyone began to eat, Shard looked at the team she had taught and counseled, picturing how the four girls had looked the first time they had met, Shard asking them why they wanted to be huntresses.

"Professor Shard," Silvia called out as the faunus saw Shard was spacing out. Shard saw she had been lost in thought.

"You four have come a long way," Shard started as she ate a bit, "I remember our first meeting and now I see a team that I feel could conquer anything."

"Thanks to you Professor," Aki pointed out, "Sure we had help from Dad but he was only able to help us because of you knowing us."

"She's right," Alex replied, "You've been with us every step of the way. You supported us when we needed you regardless of what the need was."

"Helped us to improve both as people and as huntresses," Talia added, "Without you we would not be as strong as we are; we would still be the same people we were."

"Sweat as always," Shard sighed, "Keep in mind that the councilor/student relationship we have is highly unusual due to our mission. Still I admit the four of you have helped me as well. You have helped me to continue healing from what occurred years ago."

"Than we have been blessed regardless of the darkness we've been through," Silvia answered with everyone, including Shard, agreeing.

"Than allow me to indulge a bit," Shard said before taking another sip of her drink, "Your reasons for wanting to be huntresses; have they changed?"

"Mine has," Aki answered before everyone looked at her, "When you asked that question months ago, I was lost, burdened by my past, trying to find a use for my skills and find my place in the world. Now with everything that has happened that is no longer the case. I know who I am, where I belong, and why I want to be a huntress. I want to be a force of good in this world, using everything about me from being a slave to someone who has been both a human and a faunus to make this world a better place."

"I wouldn't say my reason has changed as much as it has increased in scope," Alex started, "Before I was focused mostly on my family with helping the world as a side benefit Now I see that I was falling into an isolationist view. With everything I've experienced and what I have learned, I don't want to be a huntress just so I can lead my family. I want to be a huntress so everyone can see the goodness in this world."

"Pretty much the same for me," Silvia replied, "If anything has changed from what we've been through, the evil that faunus and humans can bring, it would be that my resolve has increased. I want my shadow to be a tool of light to stop the evils of this world and act as a bridge to bring humans and faunus, even the most hard-hearted, hate-filled ones, together."

"That bridge that Silvia speaks of is still my goal," Talia started, "While our mission has shown me the worst of both sides, I've also seen the best; case in point being how an entire clan of faunus welcomed me in despite what my family has done. I want to be a huntress that protects a world of happiness and joy where if anyone is in danger they know they have someone to turn to. A huntress that protects a world that the Grimm would dare not touch."

"I wish I was a poet," Shard said with a smile, "You four have such beautiful hearts. So what's something you think you've gained from everything you've been through as a team?"

"Another family," the four answered in unison before they noticed they had answered the same way and looked at each other before they looked at Shard as if to tell her she was included in that family.

"Don't you four ever lose that bond or I swear I will track you down and kick your butts," Shard stated as she wiped the tears from her eyes; a part of her wishing her team had turned out that way. The woman then cleared her throat, "Listen, I have a feeling this mission, our fight to stop whatever Coral has planned, will very soon be coming to a head. You beat Coral into a corner last time but she will be ready for you and be tougher to defeat. You must be ready for anything she throws be it Grimm or worse."

"Next time we'll all stop her for good," Alex responded with the rest of the team confirming her words, "The four of us and you will finish what you started four years ago. Coral's sick dream dies in the next fight."

"I pray you are right," Shard replied before the team gave her an encouraging smile, "No you are right. The next fight with Coral we will win." As the meal came to an end, the team paid the bill and the five decided to go have some fun. Unknown to the five, their future was under discussion.

Part 4: Shade Academy: Professor Voyance's Office,

Professor Voyance watched as the door to her office opened; Professor Specter and Chief Stone entering the room. Both men could tell that the woman had been deep in thought.

"Professor," Stone started, "What has happened?"

"Qrow made his report to Ozpin," Voyance answered as she showed the two men what Qrow had found, "The situation is worse than we thought. The attack on the Fall Maiden was just the first shot."

"You think the Vytal Festival will be the enemies' next target," Specter guessed before Voyance shook her head, "Than we need to finish Coral and the PHL as soon as possible and see if Coral has any connection with the group that attacked the Fall Maiden."

"I agree," Stone replied, "Until then Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood will have to hold the line."

"After Coral is dealt with I'm bringing them into the fold," Voyance said catching Specter and Stone off guard, "Both Professor Shard and Team AATS." Voyance could tell the two men were about to protest the idea, "I know the risk but if the coming darkness is as bad as I suspect we'll need everyone in the fight."

"Shard I can understand but I thought we agreed on the risk of Team AATS," Specter argued, "They're still first year students."

"In title only," Voyance countered as she knew Specter, while sounding like he distrusted the team, was trying to protect the four girls, "You've seen them in action. You know between what they have been through, as well as the training Shard and Iron Tachi gave them, Team AATS is beyond a first year team."

"What about their families," Stone asked, "The Tachi clan maybe understanding to our goals but the Sunflower and Schnee families I'm not so sure. Especially with Alex being the next head of the Sunflower family."

"Agreed," Voyance sighed, "Still I cannot bring part of the team in and not the rest." Voyance then took a deep breath, "I've made my decision. Hopefully I'm wrong and Ozpin and Ironwood can handle the situation but if Qrow is correct I fear what is to come."

"Very well," Specter responded before Stone just shook his head, "Anything else?"

"No," Voyance answered before the two men left. Voyance poured herself a glass of wine before looking out into the Desert of Trials. The headmistress of Shade Academy then looked over Team AATS' profile knowing that Specter and Stone hated what she had decided and knowing how Shard would react once she knew the truth and what Team AATS and her would be dragged into. However, Voyance cast the thought aside as she knew that Coral and the PHL had to be defeated once and for all before the more dangerous enemy could be handled.

Part 5: Coral's Lab,

Coral and Sander watched as the lights in one of the lab containment chambers came on, showing the orange-haired fox type faunus that the two mad faunus had brought back with them. As the fox faunus awoke, she noticed she was strapped upright to a medical lab with a tube entering her side. Before the faunus could panic, she saw Sander enter the chamber with an a look that showed both anger and twisted joy.

"Hello Rachael," Sander said as he checked the equipment in the room, "It's been a while. When was it we last met; when Stitch was still training us? Glad to see the PHL did not ruff you up too much."

"Sander...", the fox faunus stuttered before she processed what Sander had said, "The PHL...? You...?"

"Don't get the wrong idea," Sander started as he walked closer, "My hate for humans is still at its peak. With my hate for you being a very close second."

"Sander I told you Jud...," Rachael tried to say.

"You let Judy die," Sander screamed before he punched and damaged the wall with his left hand, "You knew her injuries were the worse then anyone else and you helped her attacker instead. A PHL piece of trash instead of someone who though of you like a sister."

"She wanted me too," Rachael cried, "I tried to help her first and she wouldn't let me."

"Save it; I've decided what to do with you," Sander responded before he pressed a button on the machine that was connected to the tube. Rachael watched in horror as black liquid began to flow through the tube and into her, "Count this as justice overdue. You get the pleasure of being the first faunus-Grimm hybrid." Sander saw the terror in Rachael's eyes as he left the chamber and closed it. Coral and Sander then watched at the compound began to mutate the fox faunus, causing the faunus' skin to change from tan to a very dark orange. For the next few minutes the mutation continued, Rachael beginning to developed both very dark orange fur and white Grimm bone armor all over her as her body became more animal like with her arms growing longer.

"Which Grimm DNA did you use," Coral questioned as Sander had prepared the compound.

"Beowolf," Sander answered as he saw Rachael's eyes change to be more Grimm like , "Figured it was the closest to fox and a good place to start." Moments later, the mutation seemed to reach completion and Sander checked the data-collector in Rachael to find the compound was broken down and gone. However, before Coral or Sander could say anything, Rachael, screamed as she saw her reflection and what she had become. Filling with primal rage, Rachael broke free of her bonds and threw herself at the chamber door, instantly breaking the barrier down. Sander and Coral jumped back before Rachael charged at Sander.

"Sander I'll kill you," Rachael screamed as she got close. Sander pulled out a handgun and fired, only to find that despite being part Grimm, Rachael still had an aura. However as Rachael was about to strike, she felt something shoot through her chest. Rachael looked to find Sander has impaled her with his left arm. the hybrid looked at the arm and saw what it was, "You...?"

"Yes," Sander answered with a grin on his face, "You've served your purpose though I'm surprised you kept your mind. Now you can die knowing you have been punished for your betrayal."

"I still die a faunus despite what you did to my body," Rachael stated as she accepted death's embrace, "But you will die a monster. I just hope Judy cannot see what you have become." Coral and Sander saw her body flash with light before her body fell to the ground. A moment later Rachael's body disappeared like a Grimm would. Sander showed no pity as he just checked the data and gave it to Coral.

"Excellent," Coral said as she decided what to do next. Coral then looked to Sander, "You've mastered that new arm. I'm surprised you can channel your aura through it."

"Only thanks to your training," Sander responded, "I've now punished all of Judy's murderers and I am more than I ever was. What is your next move Doctor Coral?"

"Time for all of the thorns to burned to ash," Coral answered, "Shard, Specter, Team AATS, the Pure Human League, all of them. The PHL stronghold will be the final stage. Then the faunus we had the PHL hold will either join us or be left behind." Coral then collected some genetic material for the next part of her plan, dreaming what she was to about to bring to the world.

End of Act 14

I hope that those who read this enjoy the 15th part of my RWBY story. Please feel free to leave any comments and suggestions. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and created by Monty Oum.

Notes: ● " = verbal communication  
● ' = thought

● The time of the story starts at the same time as RWBY Vol. 1

●From this Act on, the story moves into RWBY Vol. 3

●Please note this is a way of me dealing with the heart break I felt in Vol. 3 so I may not follow the plot exactly.

● As little to no information has been given on Shade Academy and its staff, some info is subject to change.

 **Team AATS (ARTS)**

By: Davescifi

 **Act 15: Twilight**

Part 1: Shade Academy Practicing Grounds,

"Alright one more time; Trump Summon," Alex replied as the practice drones attacked the team. Alex, Aki, and Silvia surrounded Talia as she channeled her Aura and Semblance to form one large glyph. Talia utilized all of her concentration by means of meditation. The rest of Team AATS had to focus on defense though they found it hard as the massive summon arose from the glyph grabbing their attention. As the summon, which had the look of a robotic armored female, finished, the training program sent a massive mech at the team. However Talia's summon took the machine down, "Nice. Computer end program." The remaining drones went back to recharge stations and the area began self repairs. The team could tell Talia was exhausted from the Aura usage, "Wish we could use our Aura to help."

"Don't worry," Talia yawned before she pulled out a health drink from one of her pockets, "This is just what the doctor ordered." As the four began to walk back to their room, their scrolls started to vibrate.

"I've got it," Aki said before she answered the call, finding it was Stone, "Chief Stone?"

"Drop what you're doing, get fully armed, and get to the station ASAP," Stone ordered, the team being able to tell something important had happened. The team rushed back to their room to restock on dust and ammunition before running to the entrance only to see a black car stop in front of them.

"Professor Specter," Silvia called out as the driver showed who he was.

"Jump in," Specter ordered before the team did so. As Specter drove, he could tell the team wanted to know what was going on, "I have no clue but we'll know soon enough." Moments later, Specter got the team to the station. The five ran to the meeting room where Stone, Shard, and Stitch were with the entire Vacuo police force and several Vacuo militia units, "Stone what's the deal?"

"We found it," Stone started, "We got one of the higher ranking Pure Human League officers to talk and he gave us the location of the final PHL stronghold.

"And we confirmed the location," Specter asked as he wanted to be sure the information was solid, "Could be a PHL trap."

"We also received two anonymous tips of the location before the PHL officer talked," Stone answered before gave a subtle hand sign that no one but Specter saw, "We had to reroute an observation probe but it confirmed the location." Stone then brought up a holographic map of the uninhabited desert area outside the city; a large circle showing the base's supposed location, "Right where we though the PHL would not set a base up, right smack in a supposedly Grimm controlled area."

"That's not our only problem," Shard added, "That probe showed several trucks heading into the base but none have left."

"We're attacking before the PHL can try anything," Stone stated before he addressed everyone, "I've called in all the force I can and a few huntsmen and huntresses are on their way. We're going to hit that place with everything we've got. Keep in mind that it is highly likely our missing faunus and perhaps any humans Coral did not experiment on are there as well. Get to the vans; I'll brief everyone on the way. Let's go." As the police and militia left the room, the team saw Specter and Stone trying to stop Stitch.

"Stitch, for the last time, you are not going," Specter said before Stitch grabbed Specter by the shirt, "Stitch do not push it. We need you here if anything with Coral's compound happens."

"I'm going; end of story," Stitch replied in anger before looking at Stone, "There would be nothing I could do from here and you do not have any medical help sides from a few medics. I'm going." Everyone in room looked at Stone.

"Fine Stitch but you do anything crazy and I will knock you out myself," Stone responded before everyone left for the last van, wondering what was awaiting them. As they traveled into the desert, two others were heading to the base.

Part 2: Outside PHL Base,

"So the final act begins," Coral said as she had a few small Taijtu keep an eye on the police station after she had sent one of the anonymous tips giving the location of the PHL base, "Some people can be so predictable. Still Stone seems to have been able to call in a fair amount of muscle."

"Should we alter the plan," Sander asked as he drove the van. Sander saw Coral just give a wicked grin, "You've regained full control of that power of yours."

"Indeed," Coral laughed as she looked at the desert surface, "Now I have my own big guns to call on. Under our feet I have an entire army to call upon if needed. Do you have the safeguards prepared?"

"Yes though I hope they are not needed," Sander answered as they reached the base entrance. As the two faunus entered the base, they could tell that the PHL were preparing for their big move, completely unaware of what was coming. The captain then talked with Coral as Sander checked the compound containers that the two had brought; setting the trap the two had planned. The two faunus couldn't help but laugh on the inside.

"Finally," the Captain said as Sander finished checking the containers, "The time has come."

"Indeed," Coral replied, "However I was not able to improve the time the compound can stay in the air." The old human showed he was unconcerned, "Very well. Also I'll take all of the faunus children off your hands and what adults that I choose." The Captain just shook his head, happy to have less to worry about as he would be busy with the aftermath of the PHL plan." Suddenly one of the PHL grunts ran to the Captain, informing him of the incoming attack from Stone's force.

"Too soon," the Captain yelled, "Prepare our defenses. I do not want them stepping one foot in this base. Slay them all to the last." The Captain then looked at his elite guard, "Be ready in case they fail to stop the enemy attack." Sander then walked up to Coral, the look in his eyes telling her all was ready. The two faunus then walked to the area where the faunus were being held; Coral ready to see who would join her.

Part 3: Stone's Command Van,

As the convoy of armored vans made their way to the PHL base, Stone addressed everyone in the other vans via hologram while those with him listened.

"Alight listen up," Stone started as he brought up a hologram showing what they knew of the base. The hologram showed the base was surrounded on three sides by mountains, "As you can see, we have no choice but to launch a full frontal assault. Sadly our probe was not able to scan the inside of the base. Once inside we clean house. This is the last PHL stronghold in Vacuo so prepare for heavy resistance. While we engage the PHL, Team AATS and Stitch will try and find any faunus and humans prisoners while Professors Specter and Shard engage Coral and Sander if they are there." Suddenly the van shook violently before one of the vans reported weapons fire coming from the base, "Saw this coming. All vans return fire and all units prepare for combat." Team AATS drew their weapons. Despite the PHL's efforts, the armor on the front of the vans held, busting through the defenses and breaking into the base taking the guards out. The vans were quickly emptied and PHL grunts began a fighting retreat to more defensible positions. Seeing that the first part of the plan went well, Stone order several of the police to form a foothold. Suddenly a container moving system drew everyone's attention before a large container crashed next to them, revealing the missing faunus adults, all showing injury, "Medics." As the Team broke the container open, the medics and Stitch began to tend to the faunus.

"You're safe," Stitch said as he helped the faunus that appeared to be worst injured.

"You have to stop her," the faunus said, "She took the children. That snake faunus took the children."

"Coral," the four teenage girls said.

"No one leaves this base," Stone ordered before he found a list of the faunus. Stitch took the list and noticed a name that made his blood run hot, "Stitch."

"The medics can handle this," Stitch said as he rose, "I'll help the children." Those not staying at entrance to the base began to advance. Soon they found the base defenders, the PHL guarding the compound containers. Stone then brought out his megaphone.

"This is your only warning," Stone began, "Lay down your weapons and surrender."

"I make you the same offer," someone said as he appeared on a balcony in front and above Stone and the others.

"The infamous Captain," Specter said, "I though you might be alive."

"A Specter," the Captain smirked, "Your family still proves to be a pain in my side. No matter, you will not stop us this time."

"You're cornered," Stone stated, "You have no chance of leaving this place unless you surrender."

"Quite true human," a female voice said before the entire PLH force, including the Captain, was trapped between two force fields . Out of the shadows, and outside the force field, appeared Coral and Sander, "Well there is one other way."

"Coral what is the meaning of this," the Captain shouted before Coral removed her mask and contacts; the PHL now seeing that they had been working with a faunus. The Captain grew enraged, "You witch." Suddenly the captain heard screaming and looked down to see the containers were releasing their contents; a blackish colored gas that seemed to penetrate the body suits of the PHL grunts, "What are you...?" Everyone outside the field watched in horror, Stone, Stitch, Specter, Shard, and the team more so as they saw what was coming."

"Turning you into the monsters you are," Coral laughed as the Captain breathed in the gas, "Let's say you have a very Grimm future."

"She turned the compound into a bio-weapon," Stitch stuttered as the PHL grunts began to violently turn into Grimm. Everyone looked to see the Captain was beginning to change as well.

"Coral," the Captain screamed as he jumped at her; only to be stopped by the field. A few moments later the gas disappeared along with the force fields; Stone and everyone seeing that now they had a horde of Grimm to deal with.

"Go after Coral," Shard ordered as she looked at the team. The team ran up the stairs as gunfire began to sound as the Grimm attacked the police and militia; the humans and faunus along with Specter, Shard, and Stone trying to contain the monsters. As the team reached Coral, they found Stitch had followed them.

"Where's Rachael," Stitch screamed, "And where are those children." Sander then walked up so he was in front of Coral.

"We have plans for them," Sander answered before he brought out a holo-projector, "As for that traitor Rachael, well have a look." The projector showed Rachael becoming a faunus-Grimm hybrid horrifying the team and sending Stitch into a rage as he saw the part where Sander killed her. Stitch, completely losing control, charged, tackling Sander and sending them onto the roof of one of the vans. The bear faunus then had both of his hands around Sander's neck.

"I'll kill you," Stitch yelled before Sander used his left arm to knock Stitch away with force that surprised the bear faunus and the team, "What was that?" Sander only grinned as he ripped his coat off, allowing Stitch to see Sander's left arm, "That's...?"

"Yes the left arm of a Beowolf," Sander answered, "Took me some time to master it but it was worth it." Sander then took a fighting stance, "Plus Dr. Coral has been training me. I'm no longer the weakling you remember." Stitch said nothing as he regained control of himself and prepared for hand to hand combat. However, a loud roar shook the place before a large, armored, and human-shaped Ursa attacked Coral, everyone seeing it was the Captain.

"Coral," the Captain roared before Coral pushed him back.

"Interesting," Coral laughed, "You're the only one that has managed to keep their intelligence." Coral then kicked the former human to the ground so he was in front of Specter and Shard, "Not that it matters. Your precious Pure Human League is finished. I guess I should thank you for all your help and for having all of your Vacuo forces here." Coral continued laughing as she disappeared into one of the walkways. The Captain, losing himself more by the second, then turned to Specter and Shard while Team AATS followed Coral. The two hunters had to hope that AATS could handle Coral and stop her plans from continuing.

Further in the base:

Coral ran until she reached one of the practice areas, choosing it as the battle ground. The snake faunus turned around to see the team behind her. The girls showed themselves to be ready to fight despite knowing Coral had chosen the field.

"Letting me choose the battlefield," Coral laughed as she discarded her cloak and lab coat, "Not a smart move."

"That failed to help you last time," Alex pointed out, "Where are those children?"

"On my transport," Coral answered, "Don't worry, all of them have bright futures." Coral had to draw her whip and block Aki's and Silvia's sword attacks.

"You plan to make them faunus-Grimm hybrid," Aki guessed before Silvia and her jumped back, "I hardly call that bright."

"Evolution my dear," Coral stated, "Some humans believe that the faunus and Grimm are related. Wouldn't it be interesting if Grimm were the key to the next stage?"

"The phrase I want to use I refuse to say," Silvia commented, "Sadly crazy does not begin to cover it." Silvia and Aki had to then block several of Coral's whip attacks before Talia and Alex sent her back.

"So narrow minded," Coral said before she was launched into a wall by one of Talia's glyphs.

"Save it," Talia replied before the team surrounded Coral, "We might be narrow minded but you've went off the deep end." Coral just smirked before she released her full powers and engaged the team, planning to end her young foes before dealing with her former teammates.

Specter, Shard, and Stitches' location:

Fists talked as Sander and Stitch exchange punches. While Sander hoped to get Stitch to focus just on his Grimm arm, Stitch saw Sander's ruse and went for pressure points forcing Sander to not go entirely on offense. Seeing once again that Stitch, despite his age, was still in great physical shape, Sander changed tactics.

"Such a pity," Sander taunted as he backed up, "Dr. Coral would have loved to have you as an ally. Stitch said nothing as he shoulder charged Sander who dodged, "So angry about Rachael. Where was this rage when Judy was murdered?"

"Do you think Judy's death meant nothing to me," Stitch questioned as Sander threw a punch. Stitch grabbed the arm and threw Sander to the ground, "We all felt loss at her death. I questioned Rachael's actions but she was respecting Judy's wish." Stitch then pinned Sander to the ground and grabbed the Grimm arm to try and rip it off. However, bone shards started to cover the arm and force Stitch to back away to avoid getting hit, "That arm suits you. You have become worse than the monster you hated."

"Save your preaching old bear," Sander replied as he got up and had the bone shards go back into the arm, "Look around you. Dr. Coral's vision is coming to pass." Stitch took a quick look to see the fighting that was occurring around them with Stone and his people fighting the Grimm while Specter and Shard fought the Captain, "The PHL is finished and once the rest of you are dead; our research will continue." As Stitch charged at Sander again, the Captain charged at Specter and Shard.

"Cur...se all o..f yo...u," the Captain yelled, his broken speech showing how much more he was turning into a Grimm.

"Wonder why you're taking so long to turn fully Grimm," Specter commented as he attacked with his kanabō, the force of the strike knocking the Captain back and damaging him. However, bone armor began to replaced the damaged flesh, "What is with this guy?"

"This is just like before," Shard started as she fired her main handgun at the Captain, "His body and aura must be unstable." Shard then attacked with her tomahawk, the attack only bouncing off the increasing amount of bone armor but still forcing the monster back, "Could his hatred be the cause?"

"My grandfather had words about how vile this guy was during the war so it's possible. During the war he was said to have killed hundreds of faunus himself and not all of them were combatants," Specter answered before the Captain knocked them into one of the vans. As the captain tried to strike again Shard used her semblance to cause pearl to come out of the ground and impale the Captain's feet, keeping him in place as Specter had the spikes of his kanabō fire. The spikes found their marks and caused the Captain to fall to his knees, "If you have any thinking skills left surrender." The reply was only met with a roar as the Captain got up and attacked, Specter and Shard knowing the battle was going make helping AATS impossible.

Team AATS Location:

The battle between Coral and Team AATS proved to be a true tiebreaker as Coral seemed to have learned her lesson from the last encounter and proved to be more challenging while Team AATS showed they had improved; the results being that no one was gaining much ground. Trying gain the upper hand, Coral had several Taijitu, some over two meters long, pop out of the ground while she jumped back to allow her aura to recover. However, the diversion was short lived as the girls ripped the Grimm apart wasting no time in getting back to Coral. The snake faunus then saw Aki scan the area, finding Coral's secret army, before giving Alex and the others a look that they understood.

"Bring all the Taijitu you want Coral," Alex taunted to throw Coral off, "They will not help you anymore than they did when Shard beat you."

"My haven't you become a bit cocky," Coral replied before she leaped at Alex with lightning speed ; fangs showing and dripping with poison. However Alex caught Coral by the throat and flipped her to the ground before Coral used her whip to send Alex into the wall; Alex shrugging off the pain. Coral then had to slither away back before Aki's wrist blades made contact with Coral's throat, "Nice try cat." Coral then kicked Aki away; Aki just flipping back to her feet.

"Desperate moves snake," Aki smirked before Talia and Silvia attacked, forcing Coral to block their bayonets and sword blades.

"Will you four just die," Coral screamed as she forced Talia and Silvia back, "What do I have to do? I should have killed the four of you in the subway."

"Well you didn't," Talia responded, "Guess you are not as smart as you thought."

"Do you not see that this is pointless," Silvia asked before several dozen Taijitu came out of the ground, one being a King Taijitu, "Why did I bother asking? Too bad you were not paying attention." Coral gave a puzzled look before she saw the Taijitu being cut to pieces by Alex, Talia, and Silvia's semblances. The snake then was thrown away from the group by Aki's semblance.

"Enough," Coral screamed before she, in blind rage, unleashed all of her remaining aura and attacked the team with a blitz of attacks that sent them back as they had never seen Coral attack with such reckless abandon. The team then had to defend themselves from waves of spikes before Coral struck each one of the team into various objects in the room. Seeing the team was stunned for the moment, Coral continued her attack while wondering how things were playing out for the other battle taking place.

Specter, Shard, and Stitches' location:

The room shook with the sounds of battle as Stone and his people tried to deal with the still large number of Grimm that had been human. At the same time, Shard and Specter began to gain ground on the Captain who was slowly losing more of his human mind and giving into the primal rage of the Grimm; his attacks became more wild. Despite the fact, the huntsman and huntress could tell the Captain's aura was still there blocking some of their attacks.

"I beginning to think Coral planned for this guy to end up as he has," Shard commented, "None of the others even kept their aura after turning Grimm."

"Doesn't matter," Specter replied as he blocked one of the Captain's attacks before slamming his weapon into the Captain's arms, "He's a Grimm now so we have to destroy him. Depleting his aura does carry risk but it might also be the only way." Shard knotted in agreement before the two began to use team attacks from their academy days. The combination of the two's strength and speed proved to have the desired effect as the Captain's aura gave off less resistance. Above the two-on-one, Stitch and Sander continued to punch it out. While Sander tried to use his gun, Stitch grabbed the slide and twisted it off the rest of the gun before a shot could be fired. Sander just threw the rest of the useless weapon away before he had bone armor surround the fist of his Grimm arm. Stitch just shook his head as he saw Sander had truly become intoxicated by the power his arm had given him. The fist fight assumed but now Stitch had to play more defensive as Sander's attacked packed more power behind them.

"Give up old bear," Sander said before he managed to strike Stitch in the stomach and send him backwards. The bear faunus got back up and saw Sander had not done much damage, "I can keep this up for a while and none of your friends can help you."

"At what cost," Stitch asked; surprising Sander who did not know that Stitch had noticed something during Sander's attack, "That arm will be your undoing. Surrender before it consumes you." Sander just laughed before he continued to attack, Stitch seeing that his fear was quickly becoming a reality, "Sander listen to me, the more you attack the more your aura depletes. If it gets too low that arm will take over."

"Save it," Sander laughed before he attacked again. Seeing no alternative Stitch counterattacked, again going for vital points. After several moments, Stitch, despite knowing what was about to happen, struck one of the main vital points on Sander's body sending him back.

"Tacky move Stitch," Sander commented before he suddenly felt pain in his left arm above the Grimm part. Looking at the limb, Sander saw more of the arm was becoming Grimm like. However, Sander only smiled before Stitch realized that Sander had been prepared for such an event to play out. Sander then brought out syringe containing a black liquid, "Since we both not what is going to happen why don't I speed things up?" Sander then injected himself with the compound. Before Stitch's horrified eyes, Sander began to transform into a faunus Grimm hybrid. As the transformation took place, Stitch began to worry about the team.

Team AATS Location:

Coral, still blinded in her rage, continued her assault on all the members of Team AATS. The snake faunus' anger making her completely unpredictable forcing the team to guard and hope for an opening.

"Die, die DIE," Coral screamed as she launched herself as Alex, grabbed her by the throat. However, Alex saw Coral's huge mistake and instead of grabbing Coral's arm struck with one of her fans cutting deeply into Coral's arm. The snake faunus looked in shock at her blood before it hit her that her aura was practically depleted. Alex then grabbed Coral's arm and squeezed it, keeping Coral in place

"Everyone now," Alex instructed before Coral felt multiple objects stab her, Coral knowing that Aki, Talia, and Silvia had attacked with all of their blades. Alex saw Coral fall to her knees, "You're done Coral. You wasted your aura and now you have nothing."

"Never," Coral screamed as she knew she had a couple of cards left to plan, "Swallow them whole."

"Not again," Talia commented before more Taijitu of all sizes attacked the team; forcing them away from Coral. While the team took care of most of the Grimm, they found Coral had backed up and now was showing a syringe containing a black liquid.

"Are you that desperate," Silvia questioned as the team did not need to guess what Coral had in mind.

"To see my vision come to pass, I am," Coral answered before she raised the syringe to her chest; aiming the device at her heart.

"Coral with your aura so low...," Aki tried to say before Coral injected herself with the compound. Aki quickly scanned Coral, "We need to kill her now before she turns!." The team sent attacks at Coral but suddenly a barrier of black and blood red light surrounded Coral and stopped the attacks. The team then saw the remaining Taijitu start to act strangely as they moved to Coral, "Of course she used Taijitu genetic material."

"Well this just happened, "Talia commented, "I have a feeling I'm going to loss my breakfast."

"Call it Alex," Silvia stated, "Try to get backup or attack full force once the barrier is down?"

"Everyone try to recover for now until we know what we are dealing with. We can not let her escape again," Alex instructed so the team would be ready for the next round.

"Yes," Coral laughed as her body began to change as her clothes ripped off more by the second, her skin becoming that that of a Taijitu with her top half being black and her bottom half being white, "I will devourer you all Team AATS." Her fangs then popped out, growing longer while her legs seemed to melt together also growing and becoming move snake like as her feet turned into the head of a Taijitu. Coral's arms became long and skinny looking while fang looking claws came out of her fingers. The team could also tell that Coral's voice was changing, becoming more demonic as she constantly hissed. As the transformation continued, the girls looked in horror; all of them having to fight the desire to close their eyes and block out the event but knowing they had to endure the visual assault as once Coral was done mutilating the final battle would begin.

End of Act 15

I hope that those who read this enjoy the 16th part of my RWBY story. Please feel free to leave any comments and suggestions. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and created by Monty Oum.

Notes: ● " = verbal communication  
● ' = thought

● The time of the story starts at the same time as RWBY Vol. 1

●From this Act on, the story moves into RWBY Vol. 3

●Please note this is a way of me dealing with the heart break I felt in Vol. 3 so I may not follow the plot exactly.

● As little to no information has been given on Shade Academy and its staff, some info is subject to change.

 **Team AATS (ARTS)**

By: Davescifi

 **Act 16: The Final Act: From One Nightmare to Another**

Part 1: Pure Human League Base: Team AATS' Location,

Coral's mad demonic laughing echoed in the area as Team AATS had to watch Coral's transformation turn her into a faunus-Grimm hybrid looking like a humanoid Taijitu with her top half being black and her bottom half being white. Both Aki and Talia tried to scan Coral but found the barrier of black and blood red light was blocking their scanners just as it had the team's attacks. Alex could tell neither was having luck.

"Why is she turning so easily," Silvia questioned as it seemed Coral was having no trouble accepting the transformation.

"Best guess sis," Aki started, "Likely because she was a snake faunus with multiple snake traits and since the Grimm DNA was snake type it must have been more compatible."

"Here she comes," Talia said as the black and red light disappeared before Coral looked at the team, "Anyone besides me want to throw up?"

"Ask me later," Alex replied before she tried to learn what she could as Talia and Aki tried to scan Coral again.

"So this is the power of a hybrid," Coral laughed as she felt the darkness flow through her. Coral then grinned at the team, "Now my children and I will devour you." The team saw Coral's lower half coil before Coral lunched herself at the team hoping to end the fight before help could appear.

Specter, Shard, and Stitch's location:

"Stitch get out of there," Shard screamed as Sander's transformation into a faunus-Grimm hybrid finished. While he appeared more Beowolf than anything, a few of Sander's hamster faunus traits still showed. While Specter tried to jump to Stitch, the Captain knocked him to the ground. Sander only grinned, as he felt much more powerful, before he looked to Stitch.

"Regretting your attack old bear," Sander asked.

"What I regret is not seeing the darkness in you a long time ago," Stitch sadly answered, "Still, you're a Grimm now. I have no choice but to destroy you."

"I'm beyond Grimm you fool," Sander stated, closing his eyes, before he felt a massive impact acting on his stomach that threw him back. Despite the surprise, Sander managed to stay standing, "As I said..."

"You're nothing now," Stitch responded before he charges at Sander. Below, Specter and Shard could tell that the Captain was now almost all Grimm and attacking them in a blood rage but now seemed to be protected by a barrier of dark energy.

"Cu..rse yo...u spe...cies tra...ito..rs," the Captain said, his last human words as the Grimm took over, any Aura now turned to darkness.

"We need to get to the team now," Shard stated, as Specter tried to use his Phantom Death Form only to find it did not work, "Stone and the others can handle the Grimm once this guy is gone but I'm worried that Coral might have had the same idea as Sander.

"Use our duo trump card then," Specter questioned.

"The Phantom Jewel," Shard replied, "You know who thought of that team move." Specter just grinned as he remembered it had been Coral's idea and loved the irony. Shard just shook her head as the idea of using one of Coral's ideas to get rid of another was ironic and even a bit funny. The huntress jumped back as the Captain charged at them, Specter blocking a swing from the Grimm so to give Shard enough time prepare. Shard then used her semblance to cover Specter in pearl before he used his Phantom Death Form again, turning both his body and the pearl into a gaseous form that went into the Captain. A second later, Specter came out of the Captain, leaving the pearl inside the Grimm. Within moments, Shard had the pearl rip the Captain apart from the inside out until the Captain died and disappeared as a Grimm should, "So much for that relic from a dark age."

"Good riddance," Specter replied before the two tried to get the Grimm in the area under control.

"Go," Stone yelled as he blew the head off a Grimm, "We'll handle this."

"Do it," Stitch added as he elbowed Sander in the head, "Coral cannot get away again." The two hunters agreed and ran into the hallway, hoping to stop Coral.

Team AATS' Location:

"Are you getting tired," Coral laughed as Team AATS tried to dodge her attacks, "Or are you scared?" The four girls said nothing as they used the pause to gather themselves, "Any last words little girls?"

"I've got two; thank you," Alex responded catching Coral completely by surprise, "You just made this a lot easier."

"You're clearly delusional Sunflower," Coral stated, "I'm more powerful than ever. How can you say it is now easier to destroy me?"

"Now we don't have to hold back," Alex started as she walked towards Coral, "Before, when you were still a person, I had kept asking myself if I could deliver the killing blow and take your life." Alex then took a deep breath, "But now you're an unredeemable Grimm; the very thing I, we, have sworn to destroy."

"If you can my dear," Coral laughed before the rest of the team showed they shared Alex's mindset, "If you can."

"This is no longer about can or cannot," Talia said, "For us this fight is a must win."

"All of the souls you have destroyed, all the lives you have ruined cry for us to stop you," Aki added, "This fight is do or die."

"Than die," Coral screamed as she launched herself at Silvia.

"Your darkness has eaten you alive," Silvia stated as she sidestepped and struck Coral's side with a blade of shadow causing blood to come out, "You have become an abomination and have no place in this world." Coral leaped away, "When you die, you will go to whatever dark place the Grimm come from never to see the light again." Silvia then looked to Alex, "Make the call."

"Team AATS," Alex began before the team surrounded Coral, "Let's finish this Grimm."

"You foolish children," Coral screamed as she attacked Alex, "I'm more than a Grimm. I have surpassed human, faunus, and Grimm and have become the most evolved life form on the planet." Coral went to strike with her claws, only for Alex to block the attack with her fans. However, Coral then attacked with the Taijitu head on the end of her tail only for her ears to nearly bleed out as the Taijitu head was cut off by a sonic wave from Aki's sword. Coral screamed in pain and attacked Aki who was shooting only for Coral to pin Aki to the ground, "You are by far my biggest mistake you ungrateful brat." Aki only smiled as spikes of light and ice from Silvia and Talia struck Coral before Alex delivered a kick to Coral's head followed by her cutting off one of Coral's arms. However Coral showed she had new tricks as her Taijitu head and arm regenerated, looking stronger, before she used her tail to strike all of Team AATS and send them flying back, "I will not fall so easily." The team quickly recovered before Coral laughed as her senses picked something up, "So Sander used the compound as well. Too bad for Stitch."

Stitch's Location:

As the fight between former student and teacher continued the area rumbled with the sound of fighting from the police and militia fighting Grimm. Sander began to cover his body in bone armor which allowed him to resist Stitch's punches. Stitch saw the tactic but calmly planned his next move seeing that Sander had made a fatal mistake.

"Any last words," Sander asked as his claws grew longer, "I will now end your life and then I shall kill all of the humans and traitorous faunus here."

"This is the end my fallen student," Stitch replied as he focused his aura into his hands. Stitch then gathered his thoughts, 'Judy, I'm sorry. The boy you loved is dead. Rachael forgive me for not being able to stop this sooner." As the next few seconds passed, Stone saw Sander charge at Stitch who did not move but held his place.

"Stitch move," Stone yelled as he shot as Sander, the bullets bouncing off the armor, "Blast." Suddenly the claws of both of Sander's hands stabbed Stitch, "Stitch!"

"As you said this is the end," Sander laughed with his eyes closed before he felt sharp pain under both his arms, "Wha...what?" Sander looked to find Stitch had thrust both of his hands into Sander's sides where no armor was. As the truth occurred to the hybrid he looked at Stitch, "You let me...?"

"It was the only way to stop you," Stitch said before he sent a bolt of aura from each hand into Sander's heart, destroying Sander from the inside. While Sander tried to escape, Stitch was keeping him from moving, "Accept you fate. May any of the boy I knew be saved."

"Never I must see Coral's...," Sander screamed in pain before he died, his body fading as a Grimm. Stitch immediately fell from the roof to the ground, now with multiple finger sized holes in his torso.

"Stitch," Stone screamed as he ran to the doctor, killing any Grimm close to him. One of the medics ran to the two and began to patch Stitch up to stop the bleeding, "Don't you dare die you old bear. I do not want to explain to those children that you are gone."

"I'll try," Stitch whispered as he looked to the hallway that led to Coral and AATS, "Team AATS win."

Team AATS Location:

Coral screamed in rage as she attacked Aki, the cat faunus dodging Coral and firing a sound wave before loading fire and ice rounds into her guns and firing; the results being that different parts of Coral were burned or frozen. As Coral tried to gather herself, she felt something wrap around her arms. Coral found that it was bonds made of shadow instantly telling her it was Silvia. Suddenly Alex attacked with shards of hard light propelled by Talia's glyphs. As the light constructs reached Coral, the hybrid was able to use her tail to smack the shards away the team having to dodge the shards and Silvia having to release Coral who tried to get away by going for one of the holes in the ground.

"No you don't," Alex stated before she plugged the holes will light panel. Coral only replied with a demonic hiss before the team noticed liquid coming from her claws. The team tried to dodge as Coral sprung at them but were suddenly forced to the ground as Taijitu wrapped around the arms and legs of all four girls and kept them from moving.

"You should never corner a snake," Coral laughed as the girls tried to get free of their Grimm bonds, "Don't worry the Taijitu will no kill you as that pleasure will be mine alone. My venom will slowly and painfully kill you." The hybrid licked her lips, "Oh who to start with, the leader, the former human, the joker, or the prideful faunus?"

"How about none of the above," Shard replied before she appeared and opened fire on Coral before Specter stuck forcing Coral back, "Keep off my girls." Specter then used his power to kill the Grimm holding the girls in place. Specter and Shard said nothing as they took a moment to take in Coral's new form, "Coral your body is now a perfect reflection of you soul or whatever you have as a substitute."

"You four recover," Specter ordered the team as he stood next to Shard, "Let's end this Shard."

"Well I was going to save you for last but so be it," Coral replied as she prepared to fight her former teammates. Team AATS tried to recover as they watched the battle between the two sides. The fight proved to be more or less even as Coral remembered how Specter and Shard fought but could not find a weakness to exploit and the huntsman and huntress found they had the same problem with Coral. Coral leaped back, avoiding a powerful strike from Specter, "I'm glad you came this time Specter. What guilt over four years ago?"

"Mind games will not work," Specter commented as he forced Coral back. Coral only laughed, "What's so funny? Did Tailand's death mean nothing to you?"

"If you are going to point fingers also point at Shard," Coral relied, "Had she been honest with Tailand about her feelings for him, he might have never tried to start a relationship with me."

"You're right," Shard replied as Coral was forced to block Shard's tomahawk, "I was so bound up in my career that I kept my feelings for Tailand back." Shard then kicked Coral back, "But I've made peace with that. I've come to finally except that Tailand's death was not my fault. We all trusted you and you betrayed us and now your sins will drag you down into the abyss."

"Never," Coral screamed before she fired off a large wave of energy that threw the two adults away from the team and her before she sent several King Taijitu at them to keep that busy. Coral then looked at the girls, "Now where were we?"

"Loud Flash," Alex said as Aki and her stood back to back and attacked Coral's eyes and ears with bright light and loud sound. The hybrid tried to shield her eyes and ears but still suffered as the Taijitu head at the end of her tail was affected. As Coral regained her vision, she saw Talia's clothes and Silvia's bands glowing with multiple colors of light. Alex saw everything was in place, "Dust Chaos!" Suddenly streams of different dust energy emitted from Talia and Silvia, washing Coral away in a flood of energy. As the energy dissipated, the team could see Coral was heavily damaged and not healing as quickly, "Keep push..." Alex's words were cut off as the remaining Taijitu, minus the king types fighting Shard and Specter rushed to Coral. Before anyone could react, Coral started to absorb the Grimm causing her to heal and grow in size. The four humans and two faunus in the room could only watch in disbelief in how the Grimm gave themselves so freely showing Coral's mastery over them. As Coral stopped growing, she was now several meters long from end to end and now appeared even more like a Grimm. Specter and Shard tried to get the girls but Coral blocked every attempt with the remaining King Taijitu. Coral laughed as Aki and Talia opened fire, their shots doing next to nothing. Alex quickly ran their opinion through her head as the team was starting to run low on aura and dust. Within seconds, Alex knew they only had one option, "Talia do you have enough power to use it?"

"Barely," Talia answered as she focused, "It might need to be reinforced." Alex just shook her head before she saw Coral try to crush Talia. Alex formed wings on her bands and flew Talia to safety.

"Do it," Alex instructed before she looked to the rest of her team, "Aki, Siliva Trump Summon!" The two faunus sisters jumped to Alex's sides so the three had Talia covered as she gathered her remaining strength. As Coral went to strike, Aki and Silvia used their Silent Shadow combo to make both of Coral's heads blind and deaf. Enraged, Coral was unable to overcome the combo as she had before, "Alright try to recover as best as you can. Talia's going to need backup to make this work." As the combo ended, Coral saw a large glyph behind Talia. Seconds later the summon, which had the look of a giant robotic armored female, appeared behind Talia. Coral was stunned be the size of the summon as it matched her size.

"How cute," Coral laughed as she attacked the summon, finding it was equal to her in strength, "Impressive Talia Schnee. However, this will not be enough to save you. All I have to do wait for you to grow to weak to defeat it." Coral then heard Talia and the others laugh a little As Coral had to block attacks from Alex, Aki, and Silvia before throwing them away, "What's so funny?"

"Remember what I said about my summons," Talia questioned, "Each one is also a trap and this is the best trap of all." Talia's clothes then glowed with her aura, "Trap Maiden." The summon started to change shape and grow, taking the form of an Iron Maiden before opening up and showing the inside of it was lined with spikes. Coral tried to get away but suddenly bands of light came out of the trap and entangled the hybrid before it began to drag her in, "Once inside you're finished."

"Never," Coral screamed before she tried to strike Talia down; only for both of her arms and Taijitu head to be sliced off by Alex's, Aki's, and Silvia's bladed weapons. The resulting shock of the attacks allowed Talia to drag Coral into the trap before sealing Coral inside, the spikes tearing into her body. Despite the damage however, Coral tried to break out, "Release me!"

"Girls I need some help here," Talia responded as she was having trouble containing Coral.

"Silvia chains, Aki sonic waves," Alex instructed.

"On it," the two faunus replied before Alex and Silvia formed chains of light and shadow that wrapped around the summon and helped to keep it in place. Aki then fired sonic waves into the summon, the loud sounds driving Coral mad as she could not block them due to her lack of arms. For the next few moments, Team AATS placed all of their remaining Aura on the table, betting on this one last attack. However, in a burst of rage, Coral broke out of the trap and knocked all of Team AATS to the ground, the four being unable to move from exhaustion. Shard and Specter looked to horror as they could not reach the girls.

"I survived," Coral laughed as she opened her mouth wide and targeted Alex as the first she would consume, "Die!" Coral then stopped as she began to notice black ash like material floating in the air as she could no longer move anything below her neck. Horrified, Coral looked and saw her body was beginning to brake down as a Grimm would after death, "No I...!" Coral tried to move and keep herself alive as she saw Specter and Shard finish off the last of the King Taijitu, "I cannot die yet. I have to see my dream..." Coral's words ended suddenly before she screamed in terror as death itself seemed to grab her and ended her existence; her body completely disappearing. Specter and Shard ran to the girls as Stone and a few huntsman and huntresses entered the area, Specter telling them it was all clear. The adults helped the girls rest against some stones before the police and hunters located the children.

"It's over," Team AATS questioned before Stone shook his head.

"You did it," Shard answered, "Coral's been stopped for good. Shard them looked to Stone, "Stitch? Sander?"

"Sander is KIA," Stone answered, "Medics are working on Stitch and he's too hard-headed to die."

"What now," Alex asked as the rest of the team and her tried to stand.

"You four do nothing," Specter answered before he smiled, "You did enough. We'll finish things around here."

"Sounds good," Talia, Aki, and Silvia replied before Alex did the same. Within moments, the four girls fell asleep with Stone, Specter, and Shard looking at them.

"Those four will never know how many lives they likely saved," Stone commented.

"Not only that," Specter replied, "They defeated something they should have not been anywhere near ready for let alone beat."

"They're my girls," Shard said with a smile, "My beautiful Team AATS." As she looked at the girls, Shard failed to notice Stone and Specter looking each other with grief as they knew what likely awaited Shard and Team AATS. Over the next few hours, the Pure Human League base was inspected for anything remaining grunts, Grimm, or hostages before Specter, Stone, Shard, and Team AATS, with Stitch on a gurney, traveled back to the city unaware of what awaited them.

Part 2: Vacuo,

As the group got into the city, the calmness they were expecting was nowhere in sight as the sky contained damaged air ships that belonged Shade Academy. Shard and the team, noticed Specter and Stone's faces.

"What's wrong," Shard questioned.

"Get us to Shade Academy right now," Stone ordered before the van sped to the school where the seven jumped out as the medics stayed with Stitch before he told them to check and see if anyone on the landing airships needed help. Before they could reach the airships, they were stopped by Professor Voyance and Winter Schnee. Talia tried to say something before Voyance stopped her.

"Come with me," Voyance instructed before the crew fast walked to the headmistresses' office.

Part 3: Voyance's Office,

"Here's what's going on," Voyance said before she informed the group of what had occurred at the Vytal Festival, including letting them hear Cinder Fall's speech. Everyone, even Stone and Specter, were horrified by what had occurred, "I wish you could enjoy your victory over Coral and the PHL but I need everyone ready."

"Winter what are you going to do," Talia questioned as she feared for her cousin due to how Atlas robotic troops had attacked innocents.

"I'm about to head back to Atlas and try to see what I can do," Winter answered, "Talia it would be best if you came home with me."

"Not a chance Winter," Talia answered before everyone looked at her, "Someone just declared war on the whole world and you think I'm going to run home." Talia looked to her team and then back to Winter, "Please inform my father of my decision. I'm staying with my team. I'm safest with them." Winter, worried, went to say something, "If you meant what you said before about how I've grown please respect my choice not just as your cousin but as a huntress."

"I understand," Winter sighed as everyone knew Talia wasn't going to change her mind, "I'll let your father know."

"Team AATS, Professor Specter, please escort Specialist Schnee to her ship," Voyance ordered before the group left, leaving only Voyance, Stone, and Shard, "Shard we need to talk."

Some time later:

As Team AATS and Specter walked back to Voyance's office, after having to deal with angry students who had been attacked by Atlas troops and wanting answers from Winter, they heard the clear sound of Shard yelling. Knowing what was happening, Specter bolted to the door, with the team close behind, just in time to open the door and see Shard punch Voyance in the face hard enough to knock the older woman to the floor. The team was stunned by the sudden action as Shard had such respect for Voyance.

"Shard please hear us out," Stone tried to say as he got between the two women.

"Save it Stone. Those girls have just been through oblivion and you want to send them right back out for some secret group you're part of," Shard yelled before Specter got in front of her and was about to say something, "Shut it Specter. Voyance told me everything about your little society. Seems Tailand was the only teammate that never kept secrets."

"Shard nether Voyance, Stone, or myself wanted this," Specter replied, "Whether you like it or not, Team AATS' skills are going to be needed."

"Needed for what," the girls questioned, stunning Shard as she realized they had seen her attack. Voyance got up and dusted herself off, "Professor?" 

"Relax I'm not going to fire Shard," Voyance replied as she felt pain in her jaw, "Good punch by the way." Shard calmed down as she knew she had to let Voyance present her case to the team. Voyance pressed a button on her deck before everyone could tell they office they were in was descending. As the office came to a stop, the walls disappeared to reveal a dimly lit chamber. The team only took a moment to look around before looking back to Voyance, "Time for show and tell." Voyance then proceeded to explain everything that she knew and how the events in Vale related their group; the whole time hoping Team AATS would understand what was truly at stake. As Voyance finished, the girls looked to Shard.

"I don't like it but no matter what you will get involved," Shard stated, "The four of you, both as individuals and as a team, must decided."

"Alex Sunflower, Aki Muse Tachi, Talia Schnee, and Silvia Tachi," Voyance started, "I know I am asking much from you after you have given so much already. You will have to keep secrets from those you love in order to protect them and will have to brave dangers that may make Coral look like a joke. However I ask you, not for my sake, not for this school's sake, not for our group's sake, but for the sake of this world and the light in it please carry out your oaths beyond what was asked before." The girls of Team AATS look to each other as they all knew the stake and could tell none of the adults liked the way events were going. The team looked to Voyance.

"Team AATS is ready for what we have to do," Alex stated, "But we have conditions." Alex paused to see if the rest of the team followed.

"No more secrets," Aki added, "You keeping such may have kept the world calm but is also part of the reason for the chaos we're going into."

"We want to know everything right here and now," Talia continued, "If we find anything has been hidden."

"We'll tell the whole world what we know," Silvia stated, "We mean everything."

"Anything else," Stone questioned as he knew the team would make good on their threat as it had came of Silvia's mouth.

"You have someone warn the Sunflower family and the Tachi clan on how to be ready for what's coming," Talia answered surprising the adults, "I made my choice to stay and leave the rest of my family in Atlas before we knew what was truly happening. But you are asking Alex, Aki, and Silvia to do the same after giving such knowledge." The adults could tell the girls had given their conditions.

"Fair enough," Voyance responded, "I'll meet all of the terms." Team AATS then looked into the dim chamber, knowing the next chapter of their lives as huntresses was about to begin.

End of Act 16,

I hope that those who read this enjoy the 17th and final part of my RWBY story. Please feel free to leave any comments and suggestions if I do decide to take the story further. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


End file.
